Encontro Marcado
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida? Slash/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 1**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Após um dia exaustivo de trabalho, Jensen entrou em casa e se esparramou no sofá macio, tentando relaxar um pouco...

Havia sido uma semana dos infernos... tanto no trabalho (era proprietário de uma empresa de consultorias), como na vida pessoal.

Falando da vida pessoal, este era o segundo relacionamento que terminava em menos de um mês. Geralmente isto não era problema, Jensen era muito bonito, charmoso (assim como modesto) e rico... pois além de ter herdado alguns imóveis de sua família, ainda havia sido muito bem sucedido na sua empresa, o que só fazia aumentar seu patrimônio.

Jensen achava que este era o seu maior problema, pois o dinheiro podia ser a solução para muita coisa, trazer uma vida confortável... mas quando se tratava de relacionamentos...

A maioria das garotas ou garotos com quem saía se aproximavam apenas por interesse, e Jensen já não tinha mais saco para isso, já não conseguia mais confiar nas pessoas.

Jéssica, a última garota com quem estava namorando (ou ficando) até um mês atrás, o havia traído com um de seus amigos, John, que por sinal era mais rico que ele... - _Vadia_ – Jensen pensou puto da vida...

E Adam, o cara com quem ele estava saindo até dois dias atrás, simplesmente desapareceu depois que Jensen falou que sua empresa estava indo a falência e que perderia todos os seus bens, o que falou de brincadeira, é claro, mas como usou um tom sério, acha que Adam acreditou e deu no pé... afinal, o que ele iria querer com um cara falido?

- _É assim que se conhece as pessoas_ – pensou Jensen se servindo de uma dose de uísque, quando toca a campainha...Ele vai atender vendo que é Elizabeth, sua amiga de longa data...

_- Hey Jen, tão cedo afogando as mágoas com bebida?_

_- Só pra relaxar..._

_- Eu soube que você está na fossa de novo!!_

_- É, só pra variar um pouquinho... _

_- Vou te acompanhar na bebida então..._

_- Liza, eu estive pensando... será que eu sou um cara tão desprezível que não consigo que ninguém se interesse por mim, a não ser pelo meu dinheiro?_

_- Ixii, já vi que passou de fossa dessa vez,você já está ficando depressivo..._

_- Não, é que... se você for analisar..._

_- Jen, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço, e eu não estou puxando seu saco, você sabe... Eu só acho que você está se envolvendo com as pessoas erradas! Sei lá, você deveria tirar umas férias, se estressar menos com a empresa, freqüentar outros ambientes, sabe, conhecer outras pessoas que não sejam esses chupins que te rodeiam..._

_- É, talvez você tenha razão... mas eu não posso tirar férias agora..._

_- Então procura não se estressar tanto, fazer coisas diferentes, sei lá, usa sua imaginação... tipo... transar com alguém que você nem conhece!! só pra curtir!! sem compromisso... sem se envolver!  
_

_- E isto é conselho que se dê!! – _Jensen disse rindo_._

_- Eu te conheço, Jen! Você não vive sem sexo, então... acho que é uma solução!! E galinha do jeito que você é... não dou dois dias pra você estar envolvido com outra vadia interesseira! ou vadio..._

_- Liza, só você pra me dizer essas coisas, não!_

_- É pra isso que servem os amigos, meu lindinho!!_

Após Liza ir embora, Jensen foi tomar um banho e depois se sentou em frente ao computador, acessando sites de encontros...

_- Não, eu só posso estar maluco, isso já é apelação!!_ – pensou consigo mesmo – _a Liza é completamente pirada! E eu entrando na dela!!_

Mesmo achando muito estranho, continuou olhando os sites... onde viu algo relacionado a garotos e garotas de programa... "sexo seguro... sigilo absoluto...com muita descrição... blá, blá blá..." começou a achar interessante... sigilo era importante, afinal não ia querer que seus amigos soubessem que ele estava "pagando" por sexo... isso não ia ser uma coisa legal...

Escolheu alguns anúncios que leu com mais atenção... Ruiva, 25 anos, estilo ninfeta..., Loiro, sarado, 28 anos..., Moreno, alto... no que Jensen clicou para abrir o anúncio... tinha uma foto... _uau! _pensou Jensen... aí leu mais algumas informações e achou engraçado que haviam algumas exceções: Não atendo casais... não banco o passivo... sem beijo na boca, ao que Jensen teve que rir sozinho... Resolveu então ligar... não tinha nada a perder mesmo! então marcou em sua casa para as 10 horas da noite de sexta...

Finalmente chegou sexta feira, e depois do serviço Jensen foi tomar um banho para relaxar... já estava arrependido de ter marcado o encontro - _puta que pariu! olha a merda que eu fiz!!_ - ficou xingando sozinho - _no que você estava pensando Jensen? garoto de programa??_

Tentou ligar cancelando... com certeza teria que pagar pelo programa do mesmo jeito... mas não importava, iria cancelar... Tentou ligar várias vezes mas o celular dava como fora de área ou desligado. - _Mas que porra!_

Já eram 10:20 da noite - _Está atrasado_... Jensen pensou - _Tomara que não venha... assim não preciso cancelar _- quando a campainha tocou e Jensen foi atender, sentindo um frio na barriga...

Jared havia saído mais cedo da faculdade, resolveu que teria que trancar o semestre, pois no ritmo que andava sua vida, não tinha vontade, dinheiro, e muito menos tempo para se dedicar aos estudos e sequer frequentar as aulas. Correu ao seu apartamento para tomar um banho, vestiu-se apressadamente, pegou sua mochila e saiu quase voando de carro, se é que dava para chamar aquilo de carro... Já estava atrasado... tinha só 30 minutos para ir até a cidade vizinha, nunca chegaria a tempo.

- _Que merda Jay! cliente novo... você não podia ter vacilado desse jeito!_ - disse para si mesmo enquanto dirigia o mais rápido possível. Finalmente chegou, não foi difícil encontrar o endereço, mas mesmo assim estava 20 minutos atrasado, se o cliente quisesse cancelar, estaria ferrado...

_Uau!_ Exclamou enquanto trancava o carro e dava uma olhada na casa, que era enorme e parecia ser muito luxuosa, olhando de fora. A vista também era incrível... ficava em um bairro nobre, um pouco isolada no topo se um morro, onde se podia ver uma boa parte da cidade.

Jared não pode conter uma risadinha - _Deve ser algum coroa rico em busca de emoções_ - pensou.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao tocar a campainha e se deparar com um cara loiro, sarado, 1,85 de pura gostosura, deveria ter uns 30 anos ou talvez menos... e quando Jared se deu conta, notou que havia ficado um tempinho parado de boca aberta, sem dizer nada...

Jensen também o estava secando, olhando dos pés a cabeça, demorando um pouco mais ao olhar do quadril para cima... - _Porra!_ - pensou - _muito melhor que na fotografia_!

_- Hey, eu estou procurando pelo Jensen_ - Jared disse ainda desconfiado.

_- Eh.. sou... sou eu mesmo_ - Jensen disse sentindo suas pernas tremerem - _Você... deve ser o Jay?_

_- É, sou eu mesmo..._

_- Então... é...entra!_ - Jensen disse sem conseguir disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Jared passou por ele com um sorriso nervoso, pela primeira vez sentindo-se intimidado diante de um cliente.

Apesar do nervosismo de Jensen, cancelar o programa já estava completamente fora de cogitação... ficou observando aquele sujeito entrar e se dirigir até a sala, com aquele corpo que deveria ter sido esculpido pessoalmente por Deus, com aquele sorriso inocente, mostrando as covinhas, e ainda por cima um olhar de filhotinho abandonado... que dava vontade de pegar no colo e levar para cama... epa! essa não seria uma má idéia...

_- Então Jen... posso te chamar de Jen? o que você vai querer?_

_- Eu... eu não tinha pensado nisso..._

_- Serviço completo?_

Jared percebeu que Jen estava nervoso demais para pedir... então largou sua mochila no sofá e foi se aproximando devagar, sempre encarando aqueles olhos verdes tentadores... até tocar em seu peito com as mãos, fazendo menção de abrir sua camisa... e foi quando Jensen o parou...

_- Espera, só uma coisinha..._

_- Pode falar..._

_- É sobre a sua lista de exceções..._

_- São só alguns itens... não chega a ser uma lista_... - Jared riu - _O que é que te incomoda? não vejo nenhum empecilho aqui..._

_- O terceiro, na verdade..._

_- Ahh, bem, se você me chamou até aqui... com certeza não foi pra me beijar na boca..._

_- É que... geralmente... é por aí que eu começo..._

_- Então, neste caso, você pode ficar quietinho e deixar que eu comece..._

Jared então se aproximou ainda mais, quase grudando seu corpo no de Jensen, foi colocando sua mão por dentro da camisa, começando pela cintura e subindo para o peitoral, com movimentos suaves, deslizando então para as costas, sentindo Jensen se arrepiar, apesar de ainda estar completamente tenso.

- _Relaxa Jen!_ - Jay sussurrou em seu ouvido, em seguida mordiscando o lóbulo, e roçando seus lábios no pescoço e no maxilar de Jen, sentindo seu perfume...

Jared então sentindo que Jensen estava um pouco trêmulo...

_- Você não prefere ir a algum lugar onde você possa deitar?_

_- S...sim, claro -_ e então foi se dirigindo meio apressado para o quarto ao que Jay o seguiu, rindo baixinho pelo nervosismo do outro.

_- Acho que este trabalho até vai ser divertido_ - pensou Jay com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

Chegando no quarto, Jensen parou diante da cama espaçosa, e então já se sentia mais seguro para seguir adiante... - _Já que está no inferno, abraça o capeta!_ - pensou rindo de si mesmo.

Então abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou de lá camisinhas, um tubo de lubrificante e uma toalha.

- _Acho que vamos precisar disso_ - disse dando um sorriso de lado.

Então puxou Jay para perto, e desta vez ele é quem começou a despi-lo de sua camisa, olhando e apreciando sua pele bronzeada, cada músculo de seus braços, ombros e abdômen... realmente gostando muuuito do que via...

Jared mesmo ainda estando com as calças, sentia-se nu só com o olhar daquele homem, e sentiu também que já estava excitado, coisa que não ocorria com tanta facilidade com os outros clientes, geralmente precisava de muita concentração...

Então começou a despir também a camisa de Jen, beijando e chupando seu pescoço, enquanto se deitavam lentamente na cama. Jared deitou-se por cima de Jen e então começou a acariciar seu peitoral com as mãos e com a língua, mordiscando e chupando sua pele de vez em quando.

Acariciou e sugou então seus mamilos, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava o membro duro de Jen por cima da calça. Abriu o o botão e o zíper e foi baixando sua calça lentamente, passando a língua então pela parte interna de suas coxas, para então chegar até seu membro pulsante.

Começou passando a língua suavemente por toda sua extensão, circulando a cabeça em seguida para então abocanhá-lo o máximo que conseguia. Continuou chupando e lambendo, prestando atenção aos sons e gemidos de Jensen que soavam como música para seus ouvidos.

Jen movia seus quadris sincronizadamente, fodendo a sua boca, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Jay estava gostando de proporcionar este prazer, observava e apreciava cada reação de Jen ao seu toque, cada palavra incoerente que ele proferia, e ele só parou os movimentos com a língua quando percebeu que Jen iria gozar... então o tirou da boca e deixou que gozasse em suas mãos...

Limpou-o então com a toalha e deitou-se no travesseiro, deixando Jen deitar a cabeça em seu peito, recobrando a respiração. Enquanto Jen estava ali, colado em seu corpo, sua respiração tão próxima... Jay não pode deixar de ficar observando a sua boca, que era obscenamente perfeita... ficou imaginando como seria tocar e beijar aqueles lábios, e que maravilhas aquela boca não poderia fazer no seu... oou... Jay então se lembrou de que estava ali sendo pago para satisfazer, e não para ser satisfeito... o que lhe deu uma pontada de tristeza, mas que logo foi quebrada porque Jensen já havia se recomposto...

_- Você é realmente muito bom nisso, não é?_

_- Eu sou bom em muitas outras coisas também_...- disse virando Jensen de costas e mordendo seu pescoço com carinho... então foi beijando, chupando e mordendo de leve cada centímetro dos ombros e das costas de Jen, enquanto suas mãos se moviam acariciando os quadris, as nádegas, as coxas musculosas... até que pegou o tubo de lubrificante e o passou generosamente em seus dedos, para então mergulhar um de cada vez dentro de Jensen, que ofegava e se contorcia num misto de dor e prazer...

Colocou então a camisinha, mais lubrificante e então o penetrou com seu membro, entrando com delicadeza, sentindo o corpo de Jen estremecer em baixo do seu. Foi se movimentando e aumentando o ritmo, a medida em Jen pedia por mais... gemendo em meio a palavras como... mais forte... gostoso... perfeito... ao que Jay mal conseguia se controlar em ver aquela criatura ali tão entregue e lhe proporcionando tanto prazer, mal podendo segurar seu gemidos, dizendo como Jen era tão quente... apertado... perfeito... e então começou a masturbar Jen no mesmo ritmo dos seus movimentos... cada vez mais rápido e mais firme... até sentir Jensen estremecer e gozar em suas mãos, aí então se permitiu fazer o mesmo dentro dele.

Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen com cuidado, retirando a camisinha para então ficarem abraçados recuperando o fôlego, com Jay por trás mordendo de leve o pescoço e o ombro de Jen...

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, quando começaram a conversar e rir de coisas triviais, até que Jensen arrastou Jay junto para o chuveiro... mas desta vez foi Jen quem iniciou as carícias, tocando, beijando e lambendo cada pedacinho do corpo molhado de Jay, que estava realmente se deliciando com tudo aquilo.

Geralmente fazia seu "trabalho" quase mecanicamente, permitia que usassem seu corpo, mas nunca se entregava ao prazer, e desta vez estava sendo tudo diferente... estava completamente ferrado... algo naquele homem o fazia se sentir vivo novamente...

* * *

**Continua...**

Olá!! Se alguém ler e quiser deixar review, fico muito agradecida!

Sua opinião é muito importante!!

Beijos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 2**

_**Fandon:**_J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

**Capítulo 2**

Jared acordou as seis da manhã com o despertador tocando...

_- Mas que porra!_ - e na mesma hora o atirou para longe, contra a parede do quarto...

Cinco minutos depois também despertou o alarme da agenda do seu celular...

_- Filho da puta! quem é que pode pensar em transar as seis horas da manhã?_

Pegou o celular, olhou para o visor que piscava o nome: "Bella".

- _Vadia! Tinha que ser!!_ _Tenho que me lembrar de não marcar programas para sábado de manhã... hum... até parece que eu tenho escolha! _ - no que pulou da cama e foi para o chuveiro...

Ao sair do banho olhou-se no espelho, notando que estava péssimo... com ar cansado e cheio de olheiras - _Desse jeito não vou durar muito_ - pensou. Tinha dormido só umas quatro horas, e não muito mais que isso nas noites anteriores.

Jay seguiu então para o hotel informado... o encontro havia sido marcado para as oito da manhã, mas ele sabia que levaria a manhã inteira...

Era uma cliente fixa, o chamava geralmente uma vez por semana... sempre quando o maridão viajava...

Era alta, cabelos loiros, pele bronzeada, na faixa dos 40 anos... muito bonita e bem cuidada, provavelmente deveria ser considerada uma perfeita dama pela sociedade, mas nos seus encontros ela literalmente soltava a franga... gritava, falava sacanagem, coisas que provavelmente não fazia com o marido - Jay pensava.

Eram quase onze horas e já haviam transado três vezes naquela manhã, ela estava levando o kama sutra realmente a sério, trocentas posições diferentes... Jay já estava acabado... e neste momento ela estava ali... de joelhos entre as pernas dele, lhe fazendo um boquete, deixando toda sua pose de madame de lado... parecendo mais com uma atriz de algum filme pornô...

Ela usava um pseudônimo, "Bella", mas Jay sabia exatamente quem ela era... esposa de um grande empresário, um dos mais renomados da cidade - _se ele imaginasse onde sua mulher estava com a boca neste momento... com certeza teria um infarto!_ - Jay pensou, se segurando para não rir...

Jay então se deu conta de que enquanto ele não gozasse, ela não se daria por satisfeita... então desligou o "piloto automático" e tentou se concentrar em algo... quem sabe lembrando da noite anterior... se pensasse naquela boca tentadora de Jen... e realmente funcionou!... então finalmente a ninfomaníaca se deu por satisfeita e o deixou ir...

Jensen acordou no sábado por volta do meio dia, ficou algum tempo espreguiçando-se na cama... ainda sentindo em seu corpo as lembranças da noite anterior... Pensando bem... fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim satisfeito...

Liza tinha razão, realmente sexo sem compromisso ajudava a diminuir o stress, havia sido revigorante... sem mencionar que Jay era revigorante... além de lindo, e gostoso, era uma companhia agradável, alegre, falante, o que era muito bom porque Jensen era uma pessoa muito fechada, e com ele Jensen acabou falando e rindo muito... claro que sobre coisas banais, porque ambos não se conheciam, e Jay também não revelara nada sobre sua vida... e também porque havia sido "só um programa", não era nenhum "relacionamento", Jensen lembrou a si mesmo...

Jen então levantou e tomou apenas uma xícara de café, que teve que fazer sozinho e o gosto estava horrível, pois havia dispensado a empregada na noite anterior.

Sentou-se na varanda para ler o jornal, e ficou algum tempo observando a cidade logo abaixo... adorava aquele lugar, mas quase não tirava tempo para observar, estava sempre mergulhado em trabalho...

Para não perder o costume, havia levado uma papelada para casa que precisava ser analisada até segunda feira - _diversão para o fim de semana_ - pensou.

Jen sabia que vivia estressado porque não conseguia se desligar do trabalho, como a empresa era sua, então a noite e nos fins de semana estava sempre entretido com algo relacionado a ela.

Para falar a verdade, ele não foi assim a vida toda, mas devido as desilusões amorosas e as amizades interesseiras, acabou se afastando da vida social com os amigos, e foi se isolando e se entretendo cada vez mais só com o trabalho. Como se precisasse disso... tinha muito dinheiro e não sabia aproveitar a vida... era o que todos diziam... e com toda razão!

Jen sabia que teria que mudar este comportamento em breve, pois estava ficando cada vez mais estressado, impaciente e ansioso com tudo. Mas como mudar? Não fazia idéia... Seu médico já tinha lhe dado uma boa mijada sobre seu sedentarismo... dizia que precisava trabalhar menos, viver mais... praticar exercícios e lazer, e todo aquele blá...blá...blá de que ele não sentia nenhuma vontade de fazer.

Não era muito adepto a exercícios físicos, mas mesmo assim mantinha seu corpo perfeito com uma boa alimentação, e lá de vez em quando malhava um pouquinho numa pequena academia que tinha em casa, mas nem de longe isso era suficiente.

Jensen tinha funcionários que sabia serem perfeitamente capazes de fazer o trabalho que ele fazia... então não precisaria trabalhar tanto... mas sua mania de perfeccionismo não o deixava delegar certas tarefas... no que acabava acumulando tudo para si...

Jared chegou em casa depois do encontro e se jogou no sofá, exausto... mas logo se levantou e foi para o chuveiro, pois se sentia impregnado com o perfume e o cheiro de Bella, então esfregou-se com vontade para tirar o rastro dela de sua pele.

Lavou suas roupas, limpou e ajeitou o pequeno apartamento que estava uma bagunça, assou uma lasanha congelada no microondas, comeu, para depois então jogar-se na cama. Deu graças por não ter marcado mais nenhum programa para o final de semana, pois precisava desesperadamente de umas boas horas de sono.

Já deitado, não conseguia pegar no sono, ficou pensando na noite anterior... como havia se surpreendido com Jensen. Não conseguia assimilar como um cara daquele, bonitão, com um corpo incrível, rico... e com todas as demais qualidades possíveis em um ser humano, o tinha chamado para um programa? Com certeza deveria ter centenas de mulheres e homens fazendo fila para ter uma noite com ele... e então por que o sujeito estaria pagando alguém para transar? _Deve ser pirado... ou algum pervertido insaciável_ – Jared riu - _Ou vai ver tem alguma doença altamente contagiosa... será que eu devo me preocupar? Não, ele não parecia doente, nem pervertido... e também por que você está pensando nisso Jay? Já não tem problemas que chega pra se preocupar?_

Acabou pegando no sono, e dormiu até a manhã seguinte...

Levantou sentindo-se mais disposto, vestiu um agasalho e saiu para correr. Fazia isso sempre que tinha tempo, mas andava meio preguiçoso ultimamente.

No caminho encontrou Katie, uma ex-colega da faculdade...

_- Oi Jare, posso te acompanhar?_

_- Ei Katie, claro!_

_- Verdade que você largou a faculdade?_

_- É, tive que trancar..._

_- Que pena, você estava indo tão bem..._

_- Problemas familiares Katie, não tive escolha - _Jared respondeu sem querer prolongar o assunto.

_- Ah, ok. Ei Jare, tem uma festa de um amigo meu hoje a noite, você não quer ir comigo?_

_- Infelizmente não posso, sabe, minha namorada vai estar lá em casa, então..._

_- Hmmm... ok, então, eu vou indo... a gente se vê por aí..._

Mentir era o que Jared mais fazia ultimamente... Já não reconhecia mais a si próprio se fosse parar para pensar... Por isso se afastava das pessoas, uma mentira levava a outra e ele não queria magoar ninguém. Se fosse para alguém sofrer, então sofreria sozinho...

Terminou a corrida e voltou para o prédio, brincou um pouco com o cachorro do vizinho na entrada, depois voltou para seu refúgio.

Em casa ligou o computador, olhou as notícias na internet e então passou a ler seus e-mails...

Havia dois de clientes marcando programa, os quais agendou os horários e respondeu confirmando, havia também um e-mail de Alice, uma velha amiga:

_***_

_"Olá Jared,_

_Por onde você anda, menino? Sentimos muito sua falta!! Por favor... mande notícias... não esqueça dos seus amigos, ok? Nós te amamos!_

_Espero que realmente esteja tudo bem com você..._

_Beijos,_

_Sua sempre amiga, Alice."_

_***  
_

Leu o e-mail, sentindo os olhos embaçando pelas lágrimas... em seguida deletou.

Regra número 2: Não se envolver...

Olhou os outros e-mails sem importância, e então havia um do seu "amigo de sempre"...

***

_"Então Jared... ainda não recebi o depósito desta semana... estou aguardando!_

_Você pode até se esconder, mas com certeza eu posso te achar a hora que for preciso... e realmente você não iria querer a minha visita!"_

_***  
_

Jared suspirou desanimado e respondeu:

***

_"Não, eu realmente não iria querer..._

_O prazo é quarta-feira... por favor espere até lá"_

_***  
_

_- Droga de vida!!_ - Jared disse chutando a cadeira e desligando o computador.

Passou o resto do domingo em seu apartamento lendo, comendo porcarias e assistindo TV, esperando que chegasse logo segunda feira, porque enquanto trabalhava as horas passavam mais rápido, e também não ficava o tempo todo sentindo esta angústia e solidão...

A noite foi para a cama cedo, e logo pegou no sono novamente...

Jensen passou o domingo em casa também... pensou em dar uma caminhada, mas desistiu antes de tentar.

No final da tarde ligou para Liza, e ficaram um longo tempo conversando pelo telefone. Liza ficou lhe contando todos os detalhes sobre seu novo namorado, de como ele parecia com o Jorge Clooney, as habilidades dele na cama... era sempre assim... Jen gostava muito de conversar com ela, era divertida e não tinham segredos um com o outro. Mas Jensen desta vez preferiu não comentar sobre o seu último "encontro", ainda não se sentia confortável em falar sobre isso, além do que já havia pensado muito em Jay neste fim de semana.

Quando se dava conta, estava lá, pensando nele... ficava imaginando como aquele cara, tão encantador, estava nesta vida de garoto de programa. Não conseguia entender... será que era algum tipo de viciado em sexo que usava seu dom para ganhar a vida? Ou apenas um garoto ambicioso que não quer nada com a vida, e achou uma maneira mais fácil de ganhar dinheiro... talvez algum pervertido... ou quem sabe por necessidade... Mas por que mesmo Jensen estava preocupado com isso? Não iria ver o cara nunca mais... que se dane os motivos dele...

Jared acordou de madrugada... estava sonhando... era um sonho bom... muito bom... não se lembrava exatamente, mas tinha a ver com Jensen... - _maldito! até nos meus sonhos agora!_ - Jared resmungou sozinho e olhou para baixo, vendo que estava excitado - _Não se preocupe... hoje é sua noite de folga _- disse olhando para o seu pênis - _e eu também não iria me masturbar pensando no Jen... isso seria ridículo!!_

_

* * *

_

Continua...

Obrigadinha a quem deixou reviews!!

Espero não ter decepcionado neste capítulo... prometo que o próximo esquenta um pouco mais!!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 3**

_**Fandon:**_J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

Capítulo 3

Na segunda feira Jared acordou cedo e foi para o trabalho, chegando lá olhou para a sua mesa e então ficou contente... tinha uma pilha enorme de trabalho a fazer... o que era muito bom porque manteria sua cabeça ocupada o dia inteiro. Quanto menos tempo livre para pensar na vida, melhor...

Gostava do trabalho que fazia, mas era um saco aturar os colegas pegando no seu pé por ser anti social, o que era óbvio que era verdade, pois nunca saia com o pessoal para os happy hours nem ia as festas do departamento, aliás, evitava também fazer amizade com eles...

- _Você vai acabar virando um monge desse jeito, Jared_ - pegavam no seu pé.

- _Se eles imaginassem o quão longe disso eu estou_ - Jared pensava.

Era muito difícil manter esta vida dupla, no emprego precisava manter as aparências, para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, por isso procurava seguir a risca sua regra número 2: Não se envolver com ninguém...

E foi por isso que abandonou os amigos e se mandou para outra cidade... Não conseguiria mentir para eles, e também não queria colocar nenhum deles em perigo.

- _Quanto mais longe de mim, melhor_ - era o que pensava.

Assim que terminou o expediente, verificou as mensagens no celular, estranhamente sentindo uma leve ansiedade, um frio na barriga... e o mesmo cada vez que o celular tocava...

Para seu desapontamento, havia apenas uma mensagem de Ronald, confirmando o programa da noite... num motel barato, como sempre - _Além de tudo ainda é pão-duro_ - pensou Jared – _mas pelo menos vai ser jogo rápido_...

Passou antes em seu apartamento, ligou o computador, fez a transferência do dinheiro pelo internet bank, verificou seus e-mails e respondeu apenas um:

_"Aqui está o comprovante do depósito desta semana... seu corno filho da puta!"..._ no que voltou e deletou a última parte... - "_Aqui está o comprovante do depósito desta semana... passar bem!" - _bufou e desligou o computador_._

Foi para o chuveiro, se barbeou, então foi correndo atender quando ouviu o celular tocando na sala... novamente com aquela sensação...

- _Merda Jared! quantos anos você tem?... 15?_ - disse para si mesmo.

Era Ronald novamente...

_- Hey, Ron! você não precisa confirmar 50 vezes!! eu sei, já estou indo..._

Não tinha sido muito simpático, mas já não tinha mais saco com esse cara!

Ronald era um cara que aparentava uns 45 anos, não era feio, mas também não era nenhum galã... era separado, foi deixado pela mulher... do que vivia se lamentando o tempo todo.

Andava sempre de carro novo, mas não devia ser muito rico... parecia daqueles que gasta o salário todo em bebida e malandragem, mas até que era bem seleto nesta parte, dizia que tinha de manter sua imagem porque tinha duas filhas adolescentes.

Marcava geralmente duas ou três vezes por mês, sempre era só um boquete, as vezes repetia a dose, e no intervalo Jay tinha que ficar ouvindo seus lamentos... o que mais parecia uma sessão de terapia...

_- Não é que eu não gostava de transar com a minha mulher... mas sabe, depois de 20 anos de casamento... e ela não fazia essas coisas, sabe..._

_- Ron, eu vou cobrar mais caro pela sessão de terapia..._

_- Não, pelo amor de Deus, você já cobra demais, eu já estou falido!_

_- Ache alguém que cobre menos, então! _Jay disse rindo...

_- Não, não, eu não estou reclamando... você sabe que é o melhor, não é Jayzinho... então, vem cá vem... eu gosto de ver você de joelhos pra mim Jay... vem cá..._

O motel ficava próximo, então menos de uma hora depois Jared já estava de volta ao seu apartamento.

Foi pro chuveiro tomar outro banho demorado... se sentia sujo mesmo sem Ron ter tocado em seu corpo.

Após o banho, desceu e foi a uma lanchonete ali perto para comer alguma coisa... Pediu uma cerveja, batatas fritas e ficou ali sozinho, apenas observando o pessoal a sua volta...

A maioria eram casais, alguns grupos de amigos... Por que todo mundo parecia tão feliz? Por que isso parecia tão fácil para as outras pessoas? Largou a comida na mesa, pagou e foi embora... estava deprimido demais para comer...

Jensen resolver aceitar o convite e sair com os amigos naquela noite... foram para um bar, bastante movimentado, riram muito e beberam todas, fazia tempo que Jen não se divertia desta maneira.

Ao sair foi levar Rachel, uma velha amiga, para casa... chegando no apartamento dela foi surpreendido quando ela o agarrou e o beijou... Em instantes já estavam na cama... Rachel era linda, morena, olhos castanhos, corpo escultural, cabelos lisos e compridos quase até a cintura, era encantadora...

Transaram duas vezes e acabaram dormindo juntinhos... E teria sido a noite perfeita se durante a madrugada, quando Rachel abraçou Jensen por trás, ele não tivesse resmungado algo como...

- _Hmmm... Jay..._

_- Hã? Quem é Jay?_

_- O quê?_ Jensen perguntou assustado, ainda meio adormecido.

_- Você me chamou de Jay quando eu te abracei Jensen!!_

_- Claro que não!_

_- Não se faz de bobo Jen! eu quero saber!_

_- Rachel, eu já vou indo... - _disse Jen se levantando._  
_

_- Isso, foge... foge pra não ter que explicar..._

Nisso Jensen já havia catado suas roupas e entrado no banheiro para se vestir. Saiu de lá sem mesmo se despedir, bufando de raiva...

_- Será que esse cara não sai da minha cabeça nem numa hora dessas? Uma garota incrível, e você faz uma merda dessas Jensen? Puta que pariu!_ - Jensen xingava sozinho enquanto dirigia a caminho de casa.

Passaram-se mais dois dias e Jensen continuava ansioso... Jay não saia da sua cabeça...

_- Putz! Se eu ligar marcando outro programa, o que o cara vai achar? Que é o gás da coca?_ _A última bolacha do pacote?_ – Jensen não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em outra coisa... - _Talvez se eu ver ele só mais uma vez, uma só... eu consiga tirá-lo da minha cabeça de uma vez por todas..._

Era sexta feira e havia terminado o expediente no trabalho... Jared estava indo para casa caminhando, e já estava ficando entediado quando tocou o celular...

Novamente aquele frio na barriga, mas desta vez não pode conter um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando olhou para o visor do celular... era ele...

Estava tão nervoso que não sabia nem o que vestir... tinham marcado para aquela mesma noite, pois Jay estava com a noite livre...

Tomou um banho demorado, pois ainda tinha bastante tempo... fez a barba, vestiu uma calça jeans meio justa, trocou de camiseta umas três vezes até decidir por uma preta, e se olhou no espelho umas duzentas vezes antes de sair...

Jensen por sua vez já estava quase furando o piso da sala de tanto andar de um lado para o outro... estava até suando nas mãos de tanto nervosismo.

Quando tocou a campainha, seu coração parecia querer pular pela boca... abriu a porta e viu que Jay estava ainda mais lindo que na vez anterior... ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, sem dizer nada... então Jay entrou e Jensen fechou a porta... e num segundo os dois estavam se atracando num beijo de tirar o fôlego...

Jay parecia querer devorar cada pedacinho daquela boca deliciosa de Jensen, que vivia o perseguindo em seus sonhos, e continuaram naquele beijo desesperado até precisarem de ar.

Jay só largou sua mochila no chão e então Jensen começou a arrancar sua camiseta e Jay fez o mesmo com a de Jensen, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço e ombros, num ato de desespero.

Em instantes já estavam completamente sem roupas e Jen já estava virado com as mãos espalmadas em cima do balcão que ficava próximo da porta. Jay pegou o lubrificante de sua mochila e preparou Jensen com um dedo e depois outro por alguns minutos... e então vestindo a camisinha o penetrou como se suas vidas dependessem disso...

Jensen gemeu num misto de dor e prazer... mas ainda assim pediu por mais... precisava desesperadamente sentir Jay dentro dele... assim como Jay desejava desesperadamente possuí-lo.

Jay bombeava o membro de Jen enquanto acelerava o ritmo de suas estocadas, cada vez mais forte conforme Jen pedia ... e Jay apenas por ser um bom profissional o obedecia...

Logo Jen gozou com um gemido que mais parecia um grito rouco e Jay por sua vez veio logo em seguida, quase desabando em cima de Jensen.

Jay saiu de dentro de Jensen e retirou a camisinha, mas permaneceram na mesma posição, até recuperarem um pouco da sanidade e do fôlego.

Jay então abraçou Jensen por trás e começou a rir do nada... e Jen começou a rir também da risada do outro, e então foram para o quarto e ficaram abraçados na cama por algum tempo rindo e falando bobagens.

_- Ei Jen, por que a gente não vai lá pro chuveiro?_

_- Eu não vou conseguir me mover daqui tão cedo..._

_- Acho que você está ficando velho, amor! _- Jay disse rindo_._

_- Foi você quem acabou com as minhas costas, benzinho! _- Jen disse rindo também.

_- Eu tive uma idéia... vira de costas..._

_- Epa!!_

_- Ei! Eu só ia te fazer uma massagem! seu pervertido..._

_- Hmmm, ok..._

Nisso Jay pegou o óleo de massagem da sua mochila e começou esfregando suas mãos uma na outra para esquentar, para em seguida iniciar uma massagem pelo pescoço de Jensen, delicadamente, com as pontas dos dedos... descendo pelos ombros, até os músculos dos braços... ao que Jensen se arrepiava ao toque, ao mesmo tempo em que relaxava.

Jay foi traçando então a linha de sua coluna com os dedos, massageando as costas com carinho... então parou e iniciou pelos pés... massageando cada dedo, e então subindo pelas pernas, demorando mais na parte interna das coxas, ao sentir a reação de Jensen... que estava se deliciando com as sensações.

Jay então chegou nas nádegas, esfregando primeiro delicadamente, depois as apertando com um pouquinho mais de força... e não pode deixar de ficar excitado com a visão do corpo de Jensen brilhando, todo lambuzado de óleo... então não resistindo, esfregou seu membro duro entre as nádegas de Jen, escorregando através do óleo.

_- Jen..._

_- Você vai me foder logo ou vai me torturar por muito tempo?_

_- Seu pedido é uma ordem... - disse _Jared rindo... então colocou a camisinha e lubrificante em seu membro e passou a torturar Jensen mais ainda...

Jay ameaçava penetrá-lo, entrando só um pouquinho, e então retirava, ouvindo Jen ofegar e reclamar...

_- Jay??_

_- O que você quer Jen?_ – Disse Jared repetindo a ação.

_- Seu filho da mãe..._

_- O que foi Jen?... Você quer mais?_ – dizia com a voz rouca...

_- Eu quero... tudo..._ – dizia Jensen ofegando.

_- Você vai ter que implorar... amorzinho!!_ – Jay o torturava ainda mais.

_- Jay... por favor... eu quero..._

_- Ok, baby... você vai ter o que você quer... _

Então Jay entrou por inteiro, e foi se movimentando cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, fazendo Jen gritar de tanto prazer... O corpo de Jen era quente e apertado... e Jay quase não conseguia se conter ao senti-lo estremecendo e se movendo sensualmente debaixo de si...

Chegaram novamente ao ápice, fundindo seus corpos numa explosão de prazer... então depois disso Jensen deitou-se sobre o peito de Jay, e ficaram abraçados... suas respirações ainda ofegantes...

_- Foi bom pra você amor?_ - Jared perguntou rindo.

_- É... pode-se dizer que sim_ - Jen respondeu rindo também.

- _Acho que agora você não vai poder escapar de um banho... você está grudando... coberto de óleo... _

E se dirigiram então os dois para o chuveiro...

Jared abriu os olhos e notou que já havia amanhecido... resolveu ficar mais um pouquinho na cama, curtindo aquele calorzinho aconchegante... então voltou a fechar os olhos e abraçou com mais vontade o corpo quente colado ao seu... aspirando seu leve perfume...

- _O quê?? puta que pariu! o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui??_ - falou Jared quando se deu conta de onde estava - _Eu não acredito que você me deixou dormir_...

Foi então correndo para a sala para procurar suas roupas, enquanto Jensen também levantou, vestiu um roupão e foi para a cozinha onde ligou a cafeteira.

- _Ei... nós só pegamos no sono... o que há de errado nisso?_

- _Nada Jen... principalmente pra você que insiste em quebrar as regras!_ - Jay estava nervoso...

- _De que regras você está falando?_

- _Eu tenho regras, caramba! senão minha vida vira uma bagunça! pior do que já é!_

_- Hummm... e qual foi a regra que eu violei?_

_- Só três até agora!_ - Jay disse bravo enquanto vestia suas calças. 1_) Você não pagou antecipado... 2) Você me beijou na boca ontem a noite... e 3) Me deixou dormir aqui..._ _se bem que pra isso eu ainda não tinha uma regra, mas a partir de agora está valendo..._

_- Ei! Pra começar, você não me cobrou antecipado, aliás, da primeira vez quase saiu daqui sem cobrar... se eu não te chamasse de volta._

_- Não é desculpa... Eu te avisei no dia que você me contratou..._

_- Ta, em segundo, foi você quem entrou aqui me agarrando e quase pulando em cima de mim ontem... e vem dizer que fui eu quem te beijei!! É... fazer o quê? vai ver você também não resistiu a minha boca..._

_- E a sua modéstia também! - _Jay disse o encarando e balançando a cabeça com ar de incredulidade_._

_- E depois - _disse Jensen interrompendo_ - se você pegou no sono, também não foi culpa minha..._

_- Eu estou indo... ok! você por acaso viu onde ficaram minhas meias??_

_- Estão lá no quarto... e já que está aqui, toma um café primeiro... não vai dirigir assim todo estressadinho!_

Jay então calçou as meias e os tênis, tomou um gole de café sem dizer nada e foi saindo... chegando na porta berrou...

_- E o seu café é horrível!!_

Jensen ficou rindo sozinho... ouvindo o carro barulhento se afastar...

* * *

Continua...

Desta vez esquentou um pouquinho, não é?

Beijinhos e muito obrigada a quem deixou review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 4**

_**Fandon:**_J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

Capítulo 4

Jared chegou em casa por volta das oito da manhã... estava muito agitado e nervoso, e puto consigo mesmo por ter dormido lá... decidiu então sair para correr, pois assim diminuiria um pouco a ansiedade.

Ficou matando um pouco de tempo na praça, e foi jogar futebol com a molecada do bairro num campinho ali perto... afinal não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar em casa sozinho agora... sabia que o seu cérebro iria querer processar tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, e realmente não queria pensar sobre isso...

Estava voltando para casa quando seu celular tocou e antes de atender tentou lembrar se havia marcado algum programa para hoje... realmente tinha, mas só para a noite.

Olhou no visor do celular... era Matt...

Matt era um cara que Jared conheceu quando estava literalmente na sarjeta... aliás, foi ele quem deu as dicas de que como ele poderia "usar seu corpinho" para ganhar dinheiro. Na primeira vez que Matt falou a respeito, Jared quis socar a cara dele... achou um absurdo... nunca seria capaz de uma coisa dessas... Mas algum tempo depois, como realmente não encontrou outra saída, Jared o procurou para saber mais informações... e foi aí que tudo começou...

Os dois se tornaram amigos depois disso... se falavam na maioria das vezes por telefone, Matt tinha lhe arranjado alguns clientes no começo, claro que só os piores, dos quais ele queria se livrar, mas de qualquer jeito salvou sua barra.

_- Hey Jay, como vão as coisas?_

_- E aí Matt, você andou sumido!_

_- É, andei meio ocupado..._

_- Fala aí Matt, o que é que manda?_

_- Pois é, eu tenho um cliente aqui sabe, queria saber se você tem algum horário livre..._

_- Esquece Matt, nem a pau!_

_- Ei!!_

_- Ei nada, você lembra os últimos clientes que me passou? só as tranqueiras que você não aguenta mais..._

_- Ei, o Ronald não é tão ruim assim..._

_- Sim, e o Phill??_

_- Ah, mas ele fica sexy de camisolinha _- Matt disse rindo.

_- Claro, extremamente sexy. _- Jay disse rindo também_._

_- Ok, vou ver se consigo passar pro Josh então._

_- Melhor assim._

_- Falou então, você ta livre hoje a noite?_

_- Não, hoje eu tenho que atender o "Phill"..._

_- Ah, ok... só toma cuidado pra não se apaixonar!!_

_- Sabe, você está muito engraçadinho hoje!!_

_- Falou Jay! Até mais..._

Jensen decidiu passar o fim de semana na casa de praia de um amigo... na verdade a casa ficava em uma pequena ilha, a uns 400 km de sua cidade.

Combinaram de ir pescar... ok... Jensen não era muito fã dessas coisas, mas mesmo assim aceitou ir para se distrair um pouco...

O lugar era muito bonito, foram ele, Tom, que era o dono da casa, John e Richard, e com certeza ele sabia que a noite apareceriam garotas por lá, isso era típico de Tom.

Na verdade fazia tempo que Jensen não andava de barco, então ficou levemente enjoado... mas por sorte melhorou depois que se acostumou... e literalmente Jen era um desastre na pescaria, pois mal conseguia manejar o molinete. Tudo bem... sem problemas, ficou sentado bem no meio do barco tomando cerveja enquanto os outros pescavam...

Riram muito, contaram piadas e foi bem divertido... e, como ele desconfiava, apareceu mais uma galera a noite para uma festa. Reconheceu uma garota loira, Sara, já haviam saído algumas vezes, ela veio cumprimentá-lo assim que chegou. Sara era muito bonita, beberam um pouco, dançaram, e então ela arrastou Jensen sem cerimônias para o outro lado da ilha, onde não havia ninguém além deles... era muito bonito lá, haviam pedras enormes que terminavam dentro da água, e Sara o levou para cima de uma daquelas pedras. Mal subiram ela começou a beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que arrancava suas roupas.

_- Senti sua falta Jen! Eu sou louca por você..._

_- Ahamm..._

Apesar de frio deitaram-se nas pedras, aos beijos e carícias, Sara foi beijando e lambendo o corpo de Jensen, o pescoço, o peito, o abdômen, até abocanhar seu pênis, que chupava com vontade como se fosse algum tipo de doce... Jensen estava se deliciando... mas mesmo nesta hora não conseguiu deixar de lembrar de Jay... de sua pegada firme e do modo como ele fazia, que levava Jen a beira da loucura...

Tentou então desviar seus pensamentos e se concentrar no momento... deitou então por cima de Sara, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu... foi deslizando as mãos por seus seios, sua pele macia... acariciando-a...

_- Jen?_

_- Hmmm?_

_- Me diz que você é daqueles caras prevenidos que andam sempre com uma camisinha no bolso, pra qualquer eventualidade_ - disse Sara.

_- Certamente que sim_ - respondeu Jensen pegando-a no bolso da calça.

Colocou a camisinha e então a penetrou... intensificando seus movimentos até atingirem o clímax... Só então Jensen percebeu o quanto o seu joelho doía...

_- Filha da puta! Maldita pedra! _

_- Acho melhor irmos para o quarto_ - disse Sara.

Eram nove horas da noite e Jared estava se arrumando para seu encontro com Phill... estava desanimado, pois este tipo de programa era quase uma tortura para ele... mas como precisava do dinheiro não podia se dar ao luxo de dispensar, afinal, era um cliente que pagava muito bem... apesar de suas esquisitices...

Phill era um caso interessante... era uma cara magro, de meia estatura, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, uns 35 anos, um rosto bonito até, claro que não se comparava ao de Jensen... espera... e por que essa comparação agora? melhor deixar pra lá... Mas Jay não conseguia esquecer a primeira vez em que ele o contratou para um programa...

_- Tem só uma coisinha que eu preciso falar antes_ - o cara falou meio sem graça ao telefone.

_- O que é? pode falar_ - Jay esperou desconfiado...

_- É que eu... na hora eu... eu gosto de me vestir... sabe... como mulher_ - o cara disse sem conseguir disfarçar o constrangimento.

_- Ok, se for só isso, sem problemas..._

Não, definitivamente não seria um problema se Jay não tivesse um pequeno problema em controlar o riso... "sem freios" como diria um amigo seu...

Na hora marcada, entrou no quarto do hotel, e... ok... tudo normal... se apresentou... acertaram o pagamento, sempre antecipado, é claro... e o cara ainda estava vestido "como homem". Então Phill pediu licença para ir ao banheiro se trocar... Ok... tudo bem até aí...

Jay tirou os sapatos e ficou esperando sentado na beira da cama, meio ansioso... o primeiro encontro sempre o deixava ansioso, pois nunca sabia o que esperar... e dez minutos depois Phill saiu do banheiro... vestido com uma camisolinha vermelha, sapatos de salto, e Jay podia jurar que aquilo era rímel em seus olhos e seus lábios também estavam com um brilho avermelhado. Jay ficou o encarando sério... sério demais... e então teve que morder o lábio com força para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo...

Percebendo que não iria conseguir se conter, teve que fingir um acesso de tosse e pediu licença indo se trancar no banheiro. Por sorte Phil havia ligado o som e a música estava um pouco alta, então Jay sentou-se no chão do banheiro com a cabeça entre os joelhos e riu até não poder mais... para depois disso então se recompor e voltar para o quarto...

Tinha que se redimir com o cliente... então deu aquele sorriso encantador que sabia que nunca falhava e usou seu melhor olhar sedutor ao olhar para Phill novamente... pois achou que o cara estava prestes a sair correndo dali. – _Eu deveria ser ator_ – Jay pensou...

_- Então baby... como você vai querer?_ - Baby sempre funcionava com os caras meio... afeminados.

_- Eu gosto... com... delicadeza, sabe?_

_- Hummm_

Então Jay se aproximou, sempre o olhando nos olhos, e foi tocando de leve em sua cintura...

_- Jay..._

_- Hmm?_

_- Será que você pode começar... me beijando?... quero dizer... na boca?_

_- Phill_ - Jay falou suavemente, mas já perdendo a paciência - _qual a parte do "não beijo na boca" você não entendeu?_

_- É que... eu pensei que talvez... e se eu pagar mais US$50?_

_- Isso não é negociável, Phill..._

_- Ok... então... você pode me chamar de baby?... eu prefiro baby..._

_- Ok... baby..._

Então Jay se aproximou por trás, devagarinho... desceu então as mãos pelos braços de Phill que pendiam ao lado do corpo, sentindo que ele não possuía nenhum pêlo - _estranho!_ - passou as mão pelas coxas e percebeu então que ele deveria ter se depilado completamente... o corpo totalmente lisinho, o que despertou sua curiosidade pra saber se a virilha também era assim - _deveria ser muito esquisito_ - Jay pensou.

Bem, precisava pensar em algo para despertar o seu amigo adormecido lá em baixo, então achou melhor fechar os olhos e desviar os pensamentos daquela situação... tentou então imaginar que Phill fosse realmente uma garota... com aquela camisola... com a pele lisinha e sedosa... ele até cheirava como uma... o que acabou finalmente surtindo o efeito desejado...

Encostou-se mais então, colando seu corpo no dele, e foi subindo as mão das coxas para a cintura, por baixo da camisola, acariciando enquanto beijava e mordia de leve seu pescoço, deixando Phill arrepiado com a ação. Virou-o então de frente e fez menção de tentar tirar a camisola...

_- Eu... prefiro ficar com ela_ - Phil falou segurando a mão de Jay.

_- Ok baby... você fica sexy com ela_ - a vontade de rir voltando...

Então Jay continuou com as carícias pelas costas e descendo então para as nádegas, vendo que Phil usava uma minúscula calcinha, o que definitivamente não combinava em nada com o volume que guardava na parte da frente... Nessa hora teve que morder o lábio novamente...

Aí Jay passou para a segunda parte... deitou Phill na cama e tirou os sapatos de salto, aquela calcinha ridícula, e... realmente aquilo tudo depilado... era muuuito estranho...

Então conseguiu finalmente se concentrar e continuar o que tinha que fazer... tudo muito delicadamente... e quando intensificou os movimentos Phill dizia em meio aos gemidos...

_- Jay... Jay... você me ama Jay?... diz que me ama..._

_- Sim baby... eu te amo baby..._

Depois do segundo encontro, já tinha total controle da situação... para falar a verdade, até se sentira um pouco culpado pelo ataque de riso da primeira vez, afinal... cada um com suas fantasias, não é? E quem era ele para julgar?

Jensen acordou no outro dia morrendo de dor nas costas e com o joelho esfolado - _maldita pedra!_ - e viu que Sara ainda dormia ao seu lado.

Sexo sempre era bom, fosse com quem fosse - Jensen pensava - mas o pior era acordar no dia seguinte com esta sensação de vazio... e pior ainda era admitir para si mesmo que só com uma pessoa ele não havia se sentido assim...

Estava despertando uma curiosidade muito grande a respeito de Jay... quem era, o que fazia além daquilo para que Jensen o contratava... do que gostava... será que algum dia saberia um pouco mais sobre esta criatura que tanto o intrigava? que mexia tanto com os seus sentimentos?

Claro que, se realmente quisesse, seria muito fácil descobrir alguma coisa a mais sobre ele... tinha suas fontes e bastava contratar alguém para investigar sua vida... mas lá no fundo Jensen tinha medo de descobrir...

Jay era um verdadeiro mistério a ser desvendado, e não teria graça se descobrisse através dos outros... seria mais interessante descobrir por si mesmo... Não que estivesse pensando em marcar outro programa com ele... _Não, claro que não.._

Jared acordou no domingo pelas dez horas... estava com uma preguiça enorme e resolveu ficar na cama mais um pouquinho... Como era de se esperar, seu cérebro começou a lembrar de Jensen... estava intrigado como aquele cliente - _claro, ele não passava de um maldito cliente _- mexia tanto com a sua cabeça...

Quando estava perto dele não conseguia raciocinar direito... se sentia igual a um cão atrás de uma cadelinha no cio... esquecia-se de suas regras, e agia por puro instinto... e o pior é que sabia que isso não iria acabar bem.

Bom, mas por que mesmo estava se preocupando com isso? Provavelmente teria sido a última vez... um cara como Jensen não deve ficar muito tempo sozinho... se é que estava sozinho... E seria bom mesmo que Jensen não o procurasse mais, pois as coisas meio que estavam ficando fora de controle... e isso não era nada bom.

Sempre que pensava em Jensen se pegava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios... achava que nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão interessante... antes de trabalhar fazendo programas, Jared sempre preferiu as mulheres, mas Jensen realmente tinha mexido com a sua cabeça... aliás, com "as duas".

_- Melhor levantar e arranjar o que fazer Jared, senão você acaba pirando_ - disse levantando-se da cama – _ou já devo estar pirado, pois ando falando muito sozinho ultimamente..._

_

* * *

_

_Continua..._

_Um abração carinhoso para quem leu, e ficarei muito feliz se deixarem review!!_

_Mary.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 5**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Os dias estavam passando rapidamente... durante o dia Jared concentrava-se no trabalho, e como tinha programas quase todas as noites, mantinha sua cabeça, e seu corpo, é claro... sempre ocupados.

Ainda tinha aquela sensação idiota cada vez que o celular tocava, e se odiava por isso... faziam três semanas desde o último encontro com Jensen, e sabia que depois da sua grosseria naquela manhã... Jensen nunca mais iria ligar...

Na verdade, tinha que admitir... havia sido maravilhoso dormir naquela cama macia com o corpo delicioso de Jensen colado ao seu, e por isso havia ficado com tanta raiva quando se deu conta...

Estava novamente quebrando suas regras... Jensen tinha o poder de deixar Jared fora de si... e Jared acabou descontando nele sua frustração naquela manhã...

Claro que se arrependeu depois, mas Jen era um "cliente", portanto não poderia ligar pedindo desculpas... isso não seria viável... e melhor mesmo não vê-lo mais, pois a coisa já estava fugindo do controle...

E Jared gostava de manter sua vida, pelo menos a parte que lhe cabia, sob total controle...

Na quarta a noite, Liza apareceu na casa de Jensen... comeram pizza, tomaram muito vinho e conversaram...

_- Então, meu amigo... o que você tem feito? Vejo que já está mais animadinho..._

_- É... eu... tenho meio que seguido seus conselhos..._

_- Eu soube que você anda saindo com a Rachel... e com a Sara... você não toma jeito mesmo, não é garanhão!_

_- Não tenho culpa se as mulheres me amam..._

_- Não só as mulheres, não é? Eu soube que o Adam voltou..._

_- Voltou... mas eu não quero mais nada com ele..._

_- O quê? Você recusando um homem daqueles? Esse não é o Jen que eu conheço..._

_- Eu descobri que ele não é aquilo tudo..._

_- Ai, ai, ai... então tem outro garanhão no pedaço!!_

_- Liza!_

_- Eu te conheço Jen!_

_- É complicado... na verdade..._

_- Por quê? Quem é o cara? Eu conheço?_

_- Não.. é que... ele não está exatamente disponível..._

_- É casado ou algo assim?_

_- Não Liza eu... na verdade... ele faz programas, sabe..._

_- Jensen! Eu não acredito que você fez isso!_

_- Olha Liza... eu sei que é loucura mas... pelo menos com ele... eu sei que ele só fica comigo pelo dinheiro, porque eu estou pagando... não é como os outros que fazem de conta que me amam, mas na verdade só querem a minha grana... entendeu? _

_- Eu acho que você é louco, mas... foi mais de uma vez?_

_- Duas, mas não vai acontecer novamente... _

_- E como ele era? Valeu a pena, pelo menos?_

_- Huh! Ele vale cada centavo... você iria babar se o visse..._

_- Uau! Ele atende mulheres também?_

_- Liza, você não presta!! -_ Jen disse rindo_._

_- Jen, eu não tenho nada contra... se você quer pagar pra se divertir... desde que você use proteção, é claro! Só... cuida pra não se envolver demais... sabe, não vai acabar se apaixonando e se machucando depois..._

_- Eu sei Liza, óbvio que eu não vou me apaixonar! Eu ainda tenho os pés no chão..._

Jared estava voltando de um programa quando lembrou do seu compromisso para sábado... teria que acompanhar Juliet, uma madame metida numa festa chique e chata, e depois provavelmente teria que dar uns "tratos" nela.

Ela havia providenciado tudo... desde a sua roupa, sem esquecer de uma listinha básica para o caso de alguém perguntar algo sobre ele, ou sobre de onde se conheciam... esse tipo de coisa. Tudo perfeito... seria um saco, mas a grana era boa, então não dava para recusar.

Chegando sábado... foi encontrá-la pontualmente no local combinado, foram no carro dela, óbvio, e Jay teve que reconhecer que ela estava deslumbrante... era muito bonita e usava um vestido preto longo, decotado e totalmente aberto nas costas, estava usando o cabelo preso, com apenas alguns fios soltos, e seu corpo era incrivelmente perfeito...

_- É... talvez a noite não seja tão ruim assim_ - pensou Jared.

Chegando lá, ela o apresentou a alguns amigos e amigas, algumas delas o secaram de cima em baixo descaradamente, sem se preocuparem em ser discretas... tudo bem que ele sabia que estava arrasando naquela roupa, mas mesmo assim ficou sem graça com os olhares famintos.

_- Não liga Jay, elas vão te comer com os olhos a noite inteira... e eu quero mesmo é que elas morram de inveja de mim, portanto... não dê o gostinho de flertar com nenhuma delas, ok?_

_- Ok..._

Depois de exibi-lo para todas suas "amigas", Juliet o dispensou por algum tempo, então Jay foi dar uma volta na varanda do salão...

_- Puta merda... este mundo é realmente pequeno_ - pensou Jay - _e acho que esta noite não vai ser nada... nada ruim_ - acabara de ver ninguém menos que Jensen encostado no parapeito da varanda, olhando fixamente para alguma coisa no andar de baixo...

_- Hey Jen, está concentrado pensando no quê? trabalho?_ disse Jay se encostando de costas no parapeito, ao contrário de Jensen.

Jensen praticamente pulou de susto ao ouvir sua voz, uma porque estava distraído, e outra porque era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver por ali...

_- Hey... Jay? o que você faz por aqui?_

_- Eu não estou te perseguindo... fica frio!_ - Jay disse rindo, sem olhar para Jensen - _Estou acompanhando a loira de preto lá no balcão_ - disse fazendo sinal com a cabeça na direção em que ela estava.

_- Uau!... pelo visto você vai ter trabalho hoje hein!_

_- É... se vou! mas e você? Não está aqui sozinho, está?_

_- Não, eu estou com uma amiga... Rachel... a morena de vermelho perto da saída..._

_- Pelo visto não sou só eu que vou ter trabalho hoje_ - Jay disse rindo - _tem certeza que você vai dar conta daquilo tudo Jen? Sabe... se precisar de uma ajudinha..._

_- Claro, é só eu pedir pro garanhão da festa..._ - Jen disse rindo também _- Então, você vai estar ocupado a noite inteira?_

_- Eu? Por quê a pergunta? Não me diz que você está pensando em me levar pra dar umazinha no banheiro masculino Jen? _- desta vez Jay falou com um sorriso malicioso...

_- Olha se eu tenho cara de quem faz uma coisa dessas!_ - Jensen disse com ar de indignação.

_- É mesmo... eu esqueci que você só sabe transar naquela sua cama macia..._

_- Não é nada disso... é só que... o banheiro daqui é muito movimentado..._

_- Hummm... e o estacionamento? onde está o seu carro?_

_- No meu carro? nem pensar..._

_- Típico..._

_- O quê? isso não ia dar certo..._

_- Eu sei Jen... você é muito certinho pra essas coisas, deixa pra lá..._

_- Ei! Eu não sou certinho!!_

_- Claro que é..._

_- Eu não sou porra nenhuma... você nem me conhece!_

_- Ok, então... eu vou ter meia hora livre daqui a pouco... me espera lá..._

_- Meia hora? você tá louco?_

_- Esquece Jen... eu preciso voltar lá para dentro..._

_- Jay... não... espera!_

_- Cara... esquece... você não vai ter coragem mesmo! _- disse Jay provocando.

_- Você quer apostar?_

_- Onde está o seu carro?_

_- No final do estacionamento..._

_- Me espera lá quando eles forem pra sessão de fotos, então!_

_- Ok_ - Jen concordou ainda não acreditando naquilo.

_- Ei_ - Jay disse voltando - _qual estacionamento? tem três..._

_- O da esquerda..._

_- Ok -_ e foi entrando no salão novamente.

Jared voltou então para o lado de Juliet, estava muito ansioso... parecia que a hora não passava nunca... Ela quis dançar, então dançaram duas valsas... ela era leve como uma pluma, deslizava feito uma bailarina pelo salão.

Jared já estava ficando nervoso... será que Jensen iria mesmo? Duvidava muito... Provavelmente iria amarelar na última hora... bem... teria que esperar para ver...

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e então Juliet o dispensou novamente, indo para a sessão de fotos no outro lado do salão. Jay disfarçou e saiu de fininho em direção ao estacionamento.

Procurou pelo carro e realmente se surpreendeu ao encontrar Jensen lá esperando...

_- Olha... então você não é tão certinho quanto eu pensava..._

_- Eu já estou arrependido de ter vindo..._

_- Quer voltar lá para dentro então?_ - disse Jay fazendo menção de voltar.

_- Não!_ - Jensen disse puxando Jay pela gravata.

_- Oook..._

_- Ei, você até que não fica mal com essa roupa..._

_- Gostou, é?_ - Jay disse com um sorriso malicioso, encostando Jensen no carro.

_- Ahamm_ - Jensen respondeu puxando Jay para um beijo...

_- Você pelo menos tem o que a gente precisa?_

_- O quê?_

_- Camisinha e lubrificante... seu idiota!_

_- Ah, claro..._ - Jen disse abrindo o carro e pegando no porta luvas.

_- Eu estou começando a achar que você é algum tipo de tarado Jen!_ - Jay disse rindo...

_- Melhor andar prevenido não é? Nunca se sabe quando se vai topar com outro tarado pelo caminho_ - Jen disse com um sorriso de lado... Jared riu.

_- E por que você ainda está com as calças?_

_- Hã?_

_- Eu sei que você curte ser paparicado Jen... mas... nós não temos tempo pra isso agora._

_- Eu... eu..._

_- Porra... você sempre consegue o que quer_ - Jay disse revirando os olhos... então puxou Jensen com firmeza pela cintura... colando seu corpo no dele e o beijando com urgência... em seguida foi arrancando a camisa de Jensen de dentro da calça, enquanto abria também o cinto e o zíper. Enfiou então a mão por dentro da boxer de Jensen provocando e acariciando seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que beijava sua boca e seu pescoço, enquanto sua outra mão apertava suas nádegas...

_- Você me deixa louco, Jen!!_

Então virou Jensen contra o carro, passou lubrificante, abriu suas pernas e introduziu um dedo... sem muita cerimônia...

_- Au... dá pra você ser mais gentil??_

_- Você é um garoto muito mimado Jen!! E que tal você relaxar?_ - Jay sussurrou em seu ouvido... enquanto movimentava o dedo dentro de Jensen.

_- Eu estou tentando!_ - Jen disse ofegando.

_- Isso... bom menino!_ - Jay disse introduzindo então mais um dedo...

Retirou os dedos e, colocando a camisinha o penetrou com seu membro pulsante... ao que Jen se contorceu num misto de dor e prazer...

_- Assim não vai dar, Jen... eu não quero te machucar..._

Jensen riu nervoso... estava tão apavorado pensando que alguém poderia vê-lo fazendo aquilo ali no estacionamento que não conseguia relaxar... por sorte estava bem escuro e não havia mais ninguém no local...

_- Eu vou tentar... porra..._

_- Desliga esse seu cérebro e deixa a adrenalina tomar conta, Jen!_

_- Ok..._

_- Assim... eu gosto de meninos obedientes..._

Então sentindo finalmente Jen relaxar, Jay começou a intensificar os movimentos... entrando e saindo com força... e Jensen já estava completamente entregue, gemendo e pedindo por mais... até os dois chegarem ao limite da excitação... gozando quase ao mesmo tempo...

Ao terminarem, continuaram encostados um no outro recuperando o fôlego... então Jay se limpou com a toalha e se arrumou, percebendo que Jen continuava imóvel encostado no carro...

_- Jen, você está uma gracinha de terno e com as calças arriadas, mas acho melhor você se vestir agora..._

_- Hã?... É... eu... ainda não acredito no que acabamos de fazer..._ - Jen finalmente disse se limpando também e se vestindo.

Jay então riu da cara do mais velho...

_- Você viu se tem algum banheiro do lado de fora? Eu não posso encontrar com a madame sem lavar minhas mãos... e acho melhor você limpar o seu carro também_ - Jay disse rindo.

_- Puta merda!_ - Disse Jen olhando para a lata do carro - _isso mancha?_

Jared riu descaradamente... _- Eu já vou indo Jen... divirta-se o restante da noite... se conseguir!!_

Jensen ficou mais um tempinho ali parado... o observando voltar para o salão... não conseguia acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de fazer... parece que Jay virava completamente a sua cabeça...

Jen então foi ao banheiro se recompor e voltou para a festa... Rachel estava uma fera...

_- Por onde você andou Jen? Eu estava te procurando..._

_- Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, então fui lá fora tomar ar..._

_- Humm... você está todo amassado... se eu não te conhecesse diria que você estava se atracando com alguém no banheiro - _Rachel disse beijando Jensen em seguida...

_- Ainda bem que você me conhece, então!_ – Jen disse fingindo indignação, contendo a vontade de rir.

Jay os observava do outro lado do salão...

_- Quem aquela vadia pensa que é para beijar o meu Jensen?_ _tomara que ele broche essa noite _- Jay pensou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

Jensen ficou algum tempo abraçado com Rachel e conversando com uns amigos enquanto disfarçadamente também observava Jay de longe... parecia estar fazendo muito sucesso entre as mulheres do local - _e não só entre as mulheres_ - Jen pensou.

Logo Rachel quis ir embora, e Jensen não estava nada disposto a passar a noite com ela, ou melhor... a transar com ela... então inventou que não estava se sentindo bem e a deixou em casa. Mesmo sem querer admitir... inconscientemente queria ficar com o gostinho de Jay em seu corpo...

* * *

Continua...

Um abraço carinhoso... e obrigada a quem deixar review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 6**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Era sexta feira, e como não tinha nenhum compromisso para aquela noite, Jared resolveu aceitar o convite do pessoal para um happy hour depois do trabalho... afinal de contas nunca saía com eles, e uma vez só não iria fazer mal a ninguém.

O único problema é que não poderia esquecer as mentiras que já havia inventado... como sobre sua falsa e ciumenta namorada e coisas desse tipo... e desde que não bebesse muito isso não seria um problema... já estava tão acostumado, que as vezes até ele mesmo acreditava que essa namorada existia... o que era só uma desculpa para afastar as meninas do escritório que viviam dando em cima dele... e também para evitar convites para sair a noite com o pessoal... já que suas noites estavam quase sempre ocupadas... e assim não teria que se justificar.

A noite foi bem agradável, conversou, bebeu e riu bastante, o pessoal era muito divertido, e isso fez com que Jared por um momento se sentisse novamente uma pessoa normal... conseguiu esquecer por algum tempo toda aquela angústia e solidão que estava vivendo, mesmo no fundo sabendo que aquilo não iria durar...

Jared sempre procurou se manter distante do pessoal, não conversava muito... o que era quase impossível para ele, tentava não se envolver... mas também não dava para fugir das pessoas o tempo todo, e com a vida que levava não podia se tornar íntimo de ninguém, senão estaria colocando em risco seu segredo...

Como era a primeira vez que saiu com a galera... ele se tornou o alvo das piadas... o que não era muito agradável porque geralmente com seus amigos era ele quem tirava uma com a cara dos outros, e não o contrário...

Meg não desgrudou dele um minuto... era uma morena bonita, que vivia dando em cima dele no escritório, mas Jared definitivamente não estava interessado... não queria envolvimento com ninguém neste momento...

Correu tudo tranquilamente, apenas no fim da noite Jared se excedeu um pouquinho na bebida...

Acordou de madrugada, com a boca seca... a cabeça latejando... fazia tempo que não bebia, então a ressaca não iria ser moleza, pensou. Virou-se então na cama e... oou!! percebeu que não estava sozinho...

_- Porra Jared, mas que porra! o que foi que você fez? _- ficou xingando sozinho, então lembrou-se de que tinha saido do bar com Meg...

_- Maravilha... transar com alguém do trabalho foi a idéia mais genial dos últimos tempos _- disse para si mesmo enquanto se vestia.

_- Meg! ei Meg! acorda porra! - _estava sem paciência para ser educado.

_- Hã? o que?  
_

_- Acorda... você tem que levantar agora...  
_

_- Mas Jared... é madrugada ainda... me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho!! _- disse toda manhosa.

_- Não posso! minha namorada pode chegar a qualquer hora...  
_

_- Como assim? Você disse que tinham terminado!! _- disse Meg enquanto levantava e se vestia.

_- Eu disse isso? _- ai meu Deus, Jared pensou - _o que mais eu falei?  
_

_- Nada, você só disse que poderíamos vir pra cá que ela não iria aparecer...  
_

_- Então eu menti!! anda, vamos! eu vou te levar pra casa...  
_

Na segunda feira, ao chegar no trabalho, percebeu que Meg e mais duas meninas estavam cochichando... e quando entrou elas literalmente pararam de conversar... com certeza ele era o assunto da conversa.

Durante o restante do dia Meg mal olhava pra cara dele, enquanto as outras duas estavam o tempo todo o cercando, cheias de gracinhas e sorrisos. Os rapazes por sua vez pegavam no seu pé...

_- Então Jared... na primeira vez que você sai com a gente... já pega a mais gostosa do escritório... assim não dá cara... não te convido mais! _- dizia Robert entre as risadas.

_- E a sua namoradinha ciumenta... vai te castrar agora? _perguntou Kevin rindo da sua cara.

_- Provavelmente vai _- respondeu Jared sem achar muita graça.

O único que não pegou no seu pé nem riu da sua cara ali foi Charlie, um garoto de 21 anos e que Jared desconfiava que tinha uma quedinha por ele desde o dia em que entrou na empresa.

Charlie era todo sorrisos e gentilezas, sempre chegando perto de mais, tocando demais... e Jared já havia percebido que era assim só com ele... era estranho também que nunca o tinha visto com uma garota... nem ligava a mínima para as garotas que trabalhavam com eles, e olha que tinha algumas muito bonitas e além de tudo bem oferecidas.

Enquanto os outros caras ficaram zoando Jared por ter ficado com a Meg, Charlie estava muito sério e quando Jared olhou para ele, este lhe deu um sorriso forçado, e ficou completamente constrangido... como se alguém tivesse descoberto seu segredo.

Era muito bonito... loiro, com a pele levemente bronzeada e lisinha como a de um bebê, olhos cor de mel, um corpo bem definido... Jared até já tinha cogitado a idéia de levá-lo pra cama uma vez... talvez pudesse ensinar-lhe algumas coisas... mas desistiu... não queria se envolver com ninguém e com aquela carinha de anjo... pensava que seria quase pedofilia... apesar de tentador...

E, pensando bem... para um homem levá-lo para a cama, só pagando muito bem... ou então teria que ser loiro, forte, com olhos verdes e sardas, cheio de fogo e... opa! Já estava delirando novamente...

Lembrou-se então de Jensen e do lance no estacionamento... o que tinha sido aquilo? Nunca deveria ter feito uma loucura daquelas... afinal Jensen era um cliente... e isso poderia ter colocado em risco uma de suas principais regras: sigilo absoluto.

Estava começando a ficar desesperado... por que o maldito Jensen tinha aquele efeito sobre ele? Isso não era nada bom... sentia um arrepio na espinha só de lembrar do loiro... da forma como ele se entregava na hora do sexo... totalmente a mercê de suas vontades... o que deixava Jared quase louco... pensando em quantas coisas poderia fazer com ele... Isso é claro, se Jen ainda o procurasse para se divertir... o que provavelmente não aconteceria mais - pensou com tristeza...

Gostaria de ter conhecido Jensen em outra ocasião... antes de sua vida virar de cabeça pra baixo... talvez as coisas fossem diferentes... mas, voltando a realidade... provavelmente nunca se conheceriam, pois eram praticamente de mundos diferentes.

Jensen também estava com um grande dilema em sua vida... sabia lá no fundo que o que vinha sentindo pelo Jay não era uma simples atração física... com certeza era muito mais do que isso... o que era loucura, pois nem mesmo o conhecia...

Sabia que Jay era alegre, falante, doce, cativante, e sobretudo dominador... e Jen tinha que admitir que adorava ser dominado por ele... Jen conhecia cada pedacinho daquele corpo perfeito... sabia exatamente onde e como gostava de ser tocado... conhecia seu sorriso... quando era realmente sincero, ou quando era apenas para agradá-lo... mas era apenas isso, para falar a verdade não conhecia nem seu verdadeiro nome... se tinha família, amigos... nada...

Maldita hora em que o chamou a primeira vez para um programa... sua vida seria muito menos atribulada se não tivesse feito isso... e muito menos divertida também - pensou.

Bom, não adiantava de nada ficar se lamentando... decidiu que o melhor que podia fazer agora era esquecê-lo... Pensou em deletar seu número do celular... mas por fim decidiu mantê-lo só para o caso de alguma emergência...

Resolveu então ir passar o fim se semana no Texas... já estava querendo ir mesmo para visitar sua família, e assim teria alguma distração e poderia parar de pensar bobagens... quem sabe conhecesse alguém interessante por lá, aí poderia tirar você-sabe-quem da cabeça... não queria mais nem pronunciar o nome...

Jen Pensou que seria uma chatice passar o final de semana todo sozinho com sua família, então resolveu convidar Liza para ir com ele. Não tinha uma relação muito agradável com seus pais... viviam o criticando porque não quis seguir os negócios da família, ao invés disso preferiu abrir seu próprio negócio, no qual foi muito bem sucedido...

Também não aprovavam seu modo de vida... queriam que ele se casasse e lhes desse netos, mas para falar a verdade, Jen jamais conseguiu se imaginar casado e com filhos.

Jensen já havia exposto sua condição sexual para eles, nunca escondeu nada... mas seus pais preferiam ignorar a parte que não lhes agradava... insistindo em querer lhe arranjar uma namorada cada vez que ele ia visitá-los.

Era engraçado, Jen lembrava... que uma vez em que ele foi visitá-los e levou um amigo, que era realmente só um amigo, eles fizeram de tudo para arranjar um quarto separado para ele ficar, com medo que dormisse no mesmo quarto que Jensen, e já quando levava uma amiga eles não se importavam... o que era irônico... pois se ele quisesse transar com um homem, com certeza isso não aconteceria na casa deles...

Liza concordou em acompanhá-lo e então pegaram um avião na sexta a tarde... depois um táxi até a casa dos seus pais. Chegando lá se acomodaram... e para variar, assim que ficou sozinho com seus pais, sua mãe veio com aquela conversa...

_- Liza é realmente muito bonita Jensen... tem certeza de que vocês não estão mesmo namorando?  
_

_- Não mãe... ela é só uma amiga...  
_

_- É uma pena... vocês nos dariam netos lindos...  
_

_- Mãe!!  
_

Nessas horas Jen sentia vontade de sumir dali... já não suportava mais sempre a mesma conversa... depois ainda reclamavam que ele os visitava muito pouco... só uma ou duas vezes por ano... mas desta forma com certeza ele iria cada vez menos...

A noite resolveu sair para se distrair um pouco... porque se ficasse por ali enlouqueceria.

Levou Liza para uma boate bem movimentada na cidade... beberam, dançaram, conversaram... estava muito agradável... mas não levou muito tempo e Liza já estava se atracando num beijo com um cara no meio da pista... ótimo... passaria o resto da noite ali sozinho... Jen pensou.

Bom, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim... Jen observou que um cara moreno, alto, bonito... estava meio que o encarando muito lá do balcão...

_- Nada como um texano bonitão pra me fazer esquecer você-sabe-quem_ - Jen pensou.

Mas Jensen estava meio indeciso... não sabia se estava realmente a fim... então continuou onde estava... no lado da pista, apenas observando Liza.

Não demorou muito para o texano chegar do seu lado... se apresentou... seu nome era Samuel, tinha um corpo bem definido e um rosto bonito... claro que não se comparava... deixa pra lá...

Depois de muita conversa... dança e umas boas doses de uísque... resolveram sair dali... Samuel levou Jensen para seu apartamento... que ficava a duas quadras de distância...

Apesar de ter bebido... Jen ainda se sentia pouco a vontade... e menos ainda depois do que estava vendo... Mal entraram no apartamento e o texano já estava completamente nu... excitado... Jensen ficou apenas parado o observando sem muito entusiasmo...

Não que tivesse algo contra tirar as próprias roupas... mas no fundo Jen era mesmo um romântico incorrigível, como diria Liza... por isso gostava da forma como você-sabe-quem tirava suas roupas... as vezes com jeitinho... abrindo sua camisa devagar e beijando cada pedacinho da sua pele que ficava exposto... as vezes de uma forma mais animal... querendo quase rasgar sua roupa... como se os botões não se abrissem rápido o suficiente...

Mas era assim que Jen gostava... de curtir este primeiro contato... de sentir o cheiro, a respiração... sentir a excitação crescendo a cada toque...

Jen então saiu de seus devaneios e percebeu que Samuel estava ali parado, esperando por alguma atitude sua...

_- Então Jensen... por que você não tira logo esta roupa e vem até aqui?  
_

_- Eu... é... isto tudo foi um erro meu amigo... fica para uma próxima...  
_

_- Espera! Jensen..._

Mas Jen já havia saído porta afora... voltou caminhando para a boate... que por sorte não ficava longe... foi falar com Liza que preferiu ficar por ali... já que estava bem arranjada para aquela noite, e então seguiu sozinho para casa...

Chegando em casa correu para o quarto e fechou a porta... evitando cruzar com sua mãe que com certeza faria uma bateria de perguntas do por que ele ter voltado sozinho...

Jen tomou um banho e então jogou-se na cama... pensando no desastre que havia sido aquela noite... e em como suportaria ficar ali por mais dois dias...

Liza chegou quando estava quase amanhecendo... e como estavam dividindo o quarto, com duas camas de solteiro, Jen estava na cama acordado e viu que ela entrou com os sapatos na mão, tentando não fazer barulho...

_- Pelo visto, alguém se divertiu esta noite...  
_

_- Jen! desculpa! eu não quis te acordar...  
_

_- Sem problemas, eu já estava acordado...  
_

_- Meu amigo... eu estou exausta!!  
_

_- A noite valeu a pena então?  
_

_- Se valeu Jen!! que homem! ô lá em casa!!  
_

Jensen riu do comentário... Liza sempre conseguia melhorar seu humor...

_- Mas e você Jen? Achei que você fosse se divertir com aquele cara... por que voltou tão cedo? O que deu errado?  
_

_- É... eu também achei... mas, sei lá, eu... não consegui entrar no clima...  
_

_- Como assim? Não me diz que o dele era muito pequeno!_ - Liza disse e desatou a rir...

_- Não... não era esse o problema... o tamanho até que era considerável_ - Jen disse rindo _- Mas... sei lá o que me deu... o cara estava ali... pelado na minha frente... e eu... eu estava com a cabeça longe... sabe... não consegui...  
_

_- E aí... o que você fez?  
_

_- Eu... virei as costas e fui embora correndo..._

_- Cara! eu estou imaginando a cena_ - Liza disse caindo na gargalhada - Desculpa, Jen!

_- Foi mesmo engraçado Liza_ - Jen disse desatando ar rir junto com ela - _Olha a situação em que eu me meti!  
_

Depois de se recuperarem da crise de riso Liza deitou no peito de Jensen e adormeceram ali... abraçados na mesma cama.

O restante do fim de semana correu bem, dentro do possível... Jen levou Liza pra conhecer alguns amigos e procurou ficar o mínimo de tempo possível na casa dos pais... A noite foram a um barzinho... sem tentar pegar nenhum texano desta vez... ficaram os dois só bebendo e se divertindo com os amigos.

No avião a caminho de volta Liza tocou no assunto que Jensen estava tentando evitar o tempo todo...

_- Jen... eu não quero ser metida, mas o fato de você andar assim tristinho ultimamente... não tem haver com "aquele cara"?  
_

_- Talvez sim... mas eu decidi que vou ignorar...  
_

_- Você se apaixonou por ele, não foi?  
_

_- Não Liza, não pode ser... eu nem o conheço direito...  
_

_- Eu acho que você está com medo de assumir... mas eu entendo, é uma situação difícil...  
_

_- É... é bem complicado...  
_

_- Mas me diz... você acha que ele também sente alguma coisa por você?  
_

_- Liza... o cara faz programas... eu não faço idéia do que ele sente... você esqueceu que eu paguei ele pra transar comigo? Nós não discutimos a relação... porque na verdade não existe uma relação... é como um contrato, entendeu?  
_

_- Ahamm... um contrato... mas pelo que você me contou... não me parece uma relação tão fria assim...  
_

_- Não.. não é nada fria... nós dois temos muita química, sabe... então o negócio literalmente pega fogo quando estamos juntos... e eu tenho certeza que não é só da minha parte...  
_

_- Também acho que não... senão ele não te levaria pro estacionamento daquele jeito...  
_

_- É, eu sei_ - Jensen começou a rir lembrando do ocorrido - _Mas eu ainda acho que é só isso.. esse lance de pele... não tem nada a ver com amor ou paixão...  
_

_- Eu duvido muito Jen... mas se você está dizendo...  
_

_- Eu vou conseguir tirá-lo da minha cabeça Liza... eu sei que vou... é a melhor solução..._

_

* * *

_

_Continua..._

_Muitos beijinhos aos que leram e obrigada a quem deixou review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 7**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Eram oito da noite e Jensen ainda estava no escritório... teve uma semana bem complicada... problemas e mais problemas no trabalho.

Num ponto ficava feliz com isso porque assim não tinha muito tempo para pensar na sua vida pessoal... que estava uma droga...

Desde que voltou do Texas andava mais desanimado ainda... a viagem havia sido um fiasco... e seu encontro amoroso pior ainda... Ainda ria sozinho ao lembrar do texano nu, o olhando daquela forma... provavelmente achou que Jen fosse maluco... fugindo daquele jeito...

Rachel ligava para Jensen quase todos os dias, o convidando para sair ou para ir a sua casa... mas Jen sempre inventava uma desculpa... não tinha a menor vontade de sair com ela ou com quem quer que fosse...

Queria por toda força esquecer Jay... mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar o tempo todo era em ligar para ele... nem que fosse apenas para ouvir sua voz...

Jared havia tido uma semana terrível... pegou uma gripe forte, teve que ficar um dia inteiro de cama, e nos dias seguintes mal conseguia levantar para ir ao trabalho...

No fim do dia ia direto pra casa se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, tinha febre, tosse, dores de cabeça e pelo corpo, e mal podia ficar de pé.

Nesta hora é que mais sentia falta de sua mãe... com certeza ela estaria do seu lado agora, cheia de cuidados, lhe preparando uma sopa, chazinho, medindo sua temperatura de hora em hora... Lembrou-se de como achava que ela sempre se preocupava demais... mas agora não tinha mais ninguém que se preocupasse com ele... definitivamente estava sozinho... e isso doía... doía muito...

O médico da empresa havia receitado alguns remédios, mas não tinham surtido muito efeito... Foi obrigado então a cancelar todos os programas daquela semana, desta forma também não conseguindo o dinheiro que precisava...

Pediu um adiantamento de salário, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente... então, como não tinha mesmo outra alternativa, transferiu a quantia que conseguiu e enviou um e-mail comunicando...

Não recebeu resposta... e isso não era um bom sinal... será que já haviam descoberto seu novo endereço? Com certeza sim, pois já estava ali a quase seis meses.

Mas desta vez não tinha vontade nenhuma de fugir... gostava do lugar e não poderia largar novamente o emprego... Recomeçar em outra cidade sempre tornava tudo muito mais difícil...

Começou então a tortura psicológica... sempre que saía de casa, olhava desconfiado para todos os lados antes, para se certificar de que não teria nenhuma surpresa indesejável.

Nas ruas, andava sempre com a sensação de estar sendo seguido - _Você já está ficando paranóico _- Jared pensava.

Então na sexta feira após o trabalho... quando menos esperava ele apareceu...

_- Droga..._

_- Olá Jared... estava com saudades?_ - disse se aproximando de surpresa e o segurando pelo braço.

Jared fez menção de se soltar, sem dizer nada...

_- Você não vai fazer um escândalo por aqui... Não vai querer que seus coleguinhas de trabalho saibam o que você faz após o expediente, não é?_ - Então fez questão de mostrar a arma que segurava na mão esquerda por baixo da jaqueta, e foi o conduzindo até um beco a uma quadra dali, onde havia uma espécie de galpão abandonado...

Entrando lá, haviam mais dois de seus comparsas esperando...

_- Claro que você não viria sozinho! - _Jared disse com um sorriso irônico...

_- Eu não seria assim tolo pela segunda vez... afinal... da última você conseguiu escapar, não é mesmo? Ainda não consegui descobrir como você apagou seus rastros tão depressa, mas... eu te encontrei novamente, não foi? eu sempre te encontro..._

_- Eu não estava tentando fugir dessa vez..._

_- Vai dar uma de machão agora, Jared? ou Jay..._

_- Você sabe que esta dívida não é minha..._

_- Se a sua vadia ferrou com você... eu não tenho nada com isso... os cheques são seus... portanto, a dívida é sua..._

Largou então o braço de Jared num empurrão, enquanto os outros dois o seguraram um de cada lado, o encostando em uma parede.

_- Sabe, eu não vou machucar esse seu rostinho bonito_ - falava enquanto passava uma espécie de um cacetete de policial no rosto de Jared, então foi descendo com ele pelo peito - _e nem aqui em baixo porque sei que é o seu instrumento de trabalho... e eu realmente preciso do meu dinheiro_ - dessa vez falou pressionando o cacetete entre as pernas de Jay - _Desta vez... meu amigo... vai ser só um aviso... mas da próxima... sim... eu vou acabar com você... mas antes eu vou trazer alguns amiguinhos para se divertirem com esse seu corpinho... você entendeu?_

Ao dizer isso deu um soco no estômago de Jared com toda força, enquanto os outros o seguravam... Depois mais um e mais outro, e Jared já estava com o corpo suspenso para a frente de tanta dor... foi aí que o jogaram no chão e começaram a chutar suas costelas... Jared já não podia mais respirar de tanta dor... a última coisa que conseguiu fazer conscientemente foi tentar se arrastar para fora do galpão... então percebeu que alguém falava com ele... mas não conseguia compreender... via apenas um vulto desfocado a sua frente... até que tudo escureceu...

Acordou sentindo uma pressão terrível no peito, doía até para respirar... foi abrindo então os olhos devagar até se acostumar com a claridade...

_- Ei, olha só quem resolveu acordar!_ - disse a enfermeira que estava colocando o soro.

_- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_- Não sei... tratamento de beleza talvez? Ou então seria porque te trouxeram todo arrebentado, eu não sei..._

_- Hmmm, que bom, pelo menos você tem senso de humor..._

_- Como você está se sentindo? O médico vem daqui a pouco..._

_- Ótimo... parece que fui atropelado por um trem!_

_- Acho que não chegou a tanto... Sabe garoto... você não tem um contato de emergência em seu celular, deveria providenciar um, sabia?_

_- Eu não preciso de um contato de emergência... espera, vocês não ligaram pra nenhum contato do meu celular, ligaram?_

_- Não foi preciso, por sorte alguém ligou pra você quando estavam fazendo a sua ficha..._

_- Ai meu Deus... não me diz que..._

_- Um tal de James, Jervis, sei lá..._

_- Puta que pariu!..._

Então a enfermeira saiu do quarto, o deixando sozinho... Sentia muita dor e ficar ali deitado olhando o soro pingar não estava ajudando em nada...

_- Por que essa porra pinga tão devagar?_ - bufou entediado... as horas não passavam e a dor não diminuía... sentia-se fraco e cansado... então acabou adormecendo novamente... Quando acordou, percebeu que havia alguém parado ao lado da cama...

_- Hey Jay... como você está? Não me parece muito sexy aí nessa cama... e com essa camisolinha de hospital_ - Jen disse rindo

_- Vai se foder Jen... o que você esta fazendo aqui? - _Jared disse se cobrindo... era muito vaidoso, e Jen era a última pessoa que queria que o visse desse jeito...

_- Ei, não fica nervosinho... você deveria ser mais gentil comigo..._

_- Você não está me pagando agora, eu não preciso ser gentil..._

_- Pois é, coincidentemente eu liguei pra você, e para minha surpresa uma atendente do hospital atendeu seu celular, e me perguntou se eu era parente de um tal de Jared Padalecki..._

_- Jen, você..._

_- Então, eu resolvi dar uma passada pra ver como você estava..._

_- Eu estou bem..._

_- Não é o que parece..._

_- Pode ir embora agora... você realmente não deveria ter vindo..._

_- O que aconteceu Jay? Quem fez isso com você?_

_- Jen, por favor... vai embora!_

_- Eu não vou sair daqui sem saber, e você não está em condições de levantar daí pra me expulsar..._

_- Eu vou gritar pras enfermeiras te tirarem daqui..._

_- Vai em frente..._

_- Jen... ninguém fez isso, tá legal? Eu... eu caí na escada do prédio..._

_- Ah, claro... você tem hematomas horríveis no peito e nas costas, e a enfermeira acha que você deve ter levado uma boa surra, mas tudo bem, eu acredito em você... vai ver a escada estava muito estressada mesmo... vai saber..._

Jared bufou e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, para não ter que encarar Jensen.

_- Então... Jay... ou Jared... você não tem ninguém? quero dizer... e se você morresse ninguém viria reclamar o seu corpo?_

_- Não, você poderia ficar com ele, se quisesse_ - Jared disse rindo irônico - _ou então poderia doar para alguma Universidade... sabe, pros estudantes de medicina... aí eu serviria para alguma coisa útil, pelo menos..._

_- Credo!... acho que eu ficaria com ele então..._

_- Ei Jen... aí você iria fazer um pacto com o capeta... pra me trazer de volta? Como aqueles caras do seriado?_

_- Ei! Acho que você anda vendo muita televisão ultimamente!_

_- Fala a verdade Jen, acho que você não viveria sem mim_ - Jay disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

_- Tá, vai se achando..._

Nisso entrou novamente a enfermeira, trazendo a medicação...

_- Garoto, isso aqui são antibióticos e este aqui é para a dor... e como você não pára quieto, nós vamos te dar um leve calmante, só pra relaxar um pouquinho..._

_- Isso vai me fazer dormir?_

_- Provavelmente vai te deixar sonolento sim..._

_- Beleza... então Jen, você já pode se mandar agora, já fez sua boa ação do dia..._

_- Eu fico aqui até você dormir..._

_- Fala sério cara, você é uma mala!_

Jared logo adormeceu devido a medicação, mas Jensen continuou ali... Puxou a cadeira mais perto da cama, e ficou o observando dormir... seu objeto de desejo ali, todo machucado, tão frágil... teve vontade de levá-lo para casa e cuidar dele até que melhorasse, mas com certeza ele não concordaria, era teimoso demais para admitir que precisava de ajuda.

Jensen ficou um bom tempo perdido em seus pensamentos... Será que Jay corria perigo? Quem teria feito isso com ele e por quê? Respostas que nunca teria... suspeitou... pois Jay era um poço de segredos, e Jensen achou que talvez fosse mesmo melhor deixar as coisas como estavam...

Já estava envolvido demais. O que era para ter sido apenas um encontro, já havia a tempo se tornado uma obsessão... pensava nele a maior parte do dia... e da noite principalmente.

Talvez se afastar fosse uma boa idéia... mas Jen sabia que já era tarde, já não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem aquele homem, mesmo que ele fosse seu apenas por algumas horas, e que tivesse que pagar por isso...

Amanheceu e Jared acordou com a luz do sol brilhando na janela do quarto, e foi aí que viu que Jen ainda continuava ali... dormira sentado na cadeira com a cabeça apoiada nos braços por cima da beirada da cama... com certeza ficaria com um torcicolo dos diabos por dormir nesta posição.

Jared não resistiu e passou os dedos por seus cabelos curtos, fazendo um leve carinho, com medo de acordá-lo, e então tocou o seu rosto de leve, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, até seus pensamentos voltarem para a realidade...

_Jared, você tem que parar com isso, não pode ficar agindo feito um adolescente idiota... criando expectativas... você sabe que só vai sofrer, você sabe que não significa nada para ele... não passa de uma prostituta... alguém com quem ele satisfaz seus desejos, ou melhor, alguém que ele paga pra satisfazer seus desejos... e você sabe perfeitamente o que vai acontecer... logo ele vai enjoar e vai te trocar por outro, ou quem sabe vai se casar algum dia... e não vai nem ter o trabalho de se despedir... Ele nem vai lembrar de você, talvez como um segredinho sujo que ele teve algum dia... _

Jared ficou contendo as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair, e tentou se recompor para então acordar Jensen.

_- Jen! Ei Jen, acorda!_

_- Hmmm?_

_- Levanta daí e vai pra casa... vai ficar todo doído desse jeito. Você é pirado mesmo, não é? O que ainda faz aqui?_

_- Ah, eu acabei pegando no sono, eu acho._

_- É, eu sei... agora se manda! eu já perdi minha paciência com você!_ - Estava descontando sua frustração agora.

_- Você vai receber alta hoje, tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? de uma carona pelo menos?_

_- Não Jen... eu não preciso de nada... eu posso me virar sozinho!_

_- Ok, eu já vou indo então... até mais!_

Após Jensen sair, Jared não segurou mais... deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente. Provavelmente agora Jen já não iria querer nem mais um programa com ele... o que talvez fosse o melhor para os dois...

* * *

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 8**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

_**ENCONTRO MARCADO**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Na segunda feira Jared ainda estava com muita dor... mas resolveu ir trabalhar mesmo assim... Já o "trabalho extra" teve que ser minuciosamente selecionado, pois além de sentir muita dor, estava também com alguns hematomas no corpo, e nenhum louco iria querer pagar para transar com um cara quebrado e com esta aparência...

Precisava arranjar outro jeito de conseguir dinheiro, ficou pensando... Assaltando um banco talvez? não, com certeza seria pego antes mesmo de tentar... Sequestrar alguém e pedir resgate? Ou então quem sabe chantagear algum de seus clientes ricos... pfff... até parece que você faria uma coisa dessas... Quer saber? Foda-se! O que fazia agora podia ser absurdo, mas pelo menos não prejudicava ninguém, pelo contrário, estava dando prazer as pessoas, prejudicava apenas a si mesmo, e ao menos ainda conseguia dormir com a consciência limpa...

Pensou então em ligar para Ronald, afinal nem precisava tirar a roupa para...

_- Hey, Ron? é o Jay..._

_- Jay!! ai meu Deus..._

_- Ron, eu estou com tempo livre... você está precisando de um servicinho extra?_

_- Não faz isso comigo... eu decidi que ia parar... então você me liga? agora ferrou! só de imaginar sua boca no meu..._

_- Então, por que a gente não marca pra hoje a noite?_

_- Jay, eu estou duro!_

_- E não é essa a intenção Ron, deixar você duro?_

_- Ok... ok... hoje as nove então..._

_"Jared... o fundo do poço é realmente o fundo do poço!" _- falou pra si mesmo depois de desligar o telefone...

Jensen estava em seu escritório, mas não conseguia se concentrar... quando se dava conta, já estava novamente pensando em Jay...

Havia um mistério muito grande por trás daquele cara... disso Jen tinha certeza... provavelmente deveria estar encrencado, pois ninguém leva uma surra daquelas por nada... E se tivesse sido um assalto ou outra coisa que não fosse encrenca, ele teria dito a verdade, e não inventado uma desculpa esfarrapada daquelas.

Outra coisa que o intrigava muito... como alguém tão adorável, não tinha ninguém junto dele numa hora dessas? Pode até ser que não tenha nenhum familiar próximo, mas... e os amigos? Onde estavam nessa hora? Jen não conseguia se conformar com isso... não tinha motivos, mas no fundo sentia-se um pouco responsável por ele... tinha uma vontade enorme de ajudar... de vê-lo novamente, para se certificar de que estava bem, de que estava recebendo os cuidados que precisava.

Jen então teve que rir sozinho... pois o sujeito tinha muitas qualidades, mas era um perfeito teimoso quando queria, e Jen sabia que ele não iria aceitar sua ajuda... pura e simplesmente por orgulho...

Lembrou então da sua última descoberta no hospital... seu nome... Jared Padalecki...

Jen ficou pensando se deveria investigar a respeito dele... afinal com o nome verdadeiro... e acionando suas fontes de pesquisa, poderia obter algumas respostas...

Sentiu-se mal por se aproveitar da situação... mas não resistiu e resolver investigar...

Descobriu então que Jared tinha 26 anos, que coincidentemente também era natural do Texas, que tinha o pai vivo, ainda morando em San Antonio... e o que mais o surpreendeu... que cursou faculdade de direito... excelente aluno... mas no último ano trocou duas vezes de faculdade... e de endereço também... desistindo ou trancando no último semestre...

Descobriu também, como já imaginava... que Jared estava bastante endividado... bancos, operadora de cartão de crédito... mas o mais esquisito é que estas dívidas vinham desde uns oito meses atrás... e continuavam as mesmas... Nenhuma delas havia tido nem uma parcela quitada neste tempo todo... Jen ficou pensando que se ele estivesse fazendo programas para pagar alguma dívida, deveria ter como prioridade então algo que não estivesse nos registros... será que devia para algum traficante? ou algum chantagista? Bom, isso continuaria sendo um mistério... mas certamente bancos e operadoras de cartão não mandavam capangas darem uma surra em seus devedores... com certeza não!

Fora isso, não descobriu mais nada interessante, mas ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo vendo que Jared não era fichado na polícia... apesar de ainda estar curioso quanto a surra...

Na sexta feira Jen não conseguiu mais conter sua curiosidade... precisava ter notícias, ver... saber como Jay estava... então resolveu ligar...

_- Hey..._

_- Oi... Jay... é..._ - Não sabia direito o que dizer...

_- Jen... você viu no hospital o quanto eu estou ferrado... você não está querendo..._

_- Não! Não... eu... só liguei mesmo pra saber como você está..._

_- Eu... continuo quebrado Jen... quero dizer, eu estou bem, mas ainda com bastante dor..._

_- Eu imaginei... a coisa foi feia não é?_

_- É, eles me pegaram de jeito dessa vez_ - Jared disse sem pensar.

_- Eu pensei que você tivesse caído na escada_ - Jen disse com ironia.

_- Pois é... e foi... eu estava me referindo aos degraus da escada... me pegaram de jeito..._

_- Ta bom, você é um tremendo de um teimoso, pelo visto..._

_- Era só isso Jen?_ – Jay disse querendo cortar o assunto.

_- O que você está fazendo? Está sozinho?_

_- Sozinho... entediado... sem fazer nada... _

_- Eu pensei se... se eu posso ir até aí... pra ver como você está..._

_- O quê? Nem sonhando Jen!!_ - Jay disse secamente.

_- Me desculpa... eu, é... eu vou desligar... eu não devia ter ligado..._

_- Espera! Jen..._ - Jared se arrependeu na mesma hora pela grosseria - _É... eu... Não quis dizer isso... eu só... é que... onde eu moro é um lugar bem perigoso... e se você aparecer aqui com esse seu carrão e com essas suas roupas caras, você com certeza vai ser assaltado... ou seqüestrado... ou estuprado... mas nesse caso o estuprador iria ser eu - _Jared disse rindo da própria bobagem...

_- Mas então... você não quer vir até aqui? Vai ter um jogão daqui a pouco... Brasil e Argentina... nós podemos ver juntos..._

_- Eu... ainda não posso dirigir..._

_- Pega um táxi... eu pago!_

_- Jen, eu... não sei se é uma boa idéia..._

_- Por que não? Está com medo de mim? Eu não vou encostar em você... prometo!_

_- Pfff... até parece! Eu... posso te ligar daqui a pouco?_ - Estava indeciso...

_- Claro! Vou ficar esperando..._

Jared desligou o telefone e passou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro da sala... cogitando se seria uma boa idéia ir até lá... Cada vez que decidia esquecer o maldito, ele aparecia de novo...

Ficou analisando suas opções...

Passar a sexta a noite sozinho, com dor, naquele minúsculo apartamento... entediado... e sozinho... sozinho e entediado...

Ou... passar a noite na companhia de Jensen, com dor, naquela casa enorme... naquele sofá macio... ouvindo a voz maravilhosa de Jen, as suas risadas, e... quem sabe se a dor desse uma trégua... até poderia rolar "algo mais"... E "algo mais" com Jensen sempre era uma coisa de se pensar...

Bom... a dor, teria que suportar de qualquer forma... e se Jen não aparecesse por ali... também não estaria correndo perigo algum, então...

_- Foda-se Jared! Porra... você também é filho de Deus! Aproveita! -_ Jared disse pra si mesmo, em voz alta... então ligou...

_- Jen... eu estou indo... você paga o táxi!_

Nem deu tempo de Jen responder, Jay já tinha desligado...

Chegando lá, tocou a campainha... o que o fez dar uma risadinha lembrando a primeira vez que havia estado ali... De como Jen estava nervoso... de como achou que Jen era tímido... mas descobriu depois que de tímido não tinha nada... principalmente na cama!!

Jensen abriu a porta, e Jay entrou... era realmente estranho ir ali com outra finalidade... que não fosse pura e simplesmente de fazer sexo com Jensen...

Foram até a sala... o jogo já estava começando... e logo depois Jared estranhou que Jen havia comentado sobre o jogo com tanto entusiasmo pelo telefone e agora não parecia muito interessado...

_- Jen... afinal... para qual seleção você está torcendo?_

_- Para o Brasil, é claro!_

_- Hummm... posso saber por quê?_

_- Eu não gosto do Maradona..._

Jared caiu na gargalhada...

_- O que foi?_ Jen perguntou sério...

_- É bem o que eu imaginei... você nem curte futebol, não é?_

_- Por que não?_

_- O Maradona já não joga faz anos, Jen!_

_- Ah..._

_- Ou vai ver, você gosta de ver os bonitões correndo de shortinho atrás da bola..._

_- Vai se foder, Jay!_ - Jen disse começando a rir também...

_- Então... essa história do Jogo foi só pra me fazer vir até aqui?_

_- Jay, será que você não poderia só assistir ao jogo e ficar quieto?_

_- Foi?_

_- Foi!... eu... estava preocupado com a sua saúde... eu só... queria ver e ter certeza de que você estava bem... foi isso... e eu sei que de outra forma você não viria..._

_- Ah, ok... _

Jay percebeu que Jen ficou constrangido, então mudou logo de assunto... começaram a falar de outras banalidades até que a conversa não se sabe como, foi parar na preferência sexual de Jay...

_- Então, quando você não está "trabalhando" com quem você sai? Homens? Mulheres? os dois?_

Jay ficou pensando se realmente deveria responder esta pergunta...

_- Eu... é... eu não estou em condições de ter qualquer relacionamento com ninguém agora...  
_

_- Ah...  
_

_- Não seria justo, não é? Quer dizer... se a pessoa não soubesse o que eu faço, seria tudo uma mentira... E se soubesse, claro que em sã consciência, ninguém iria querer ter um relacionamento com alguém que faz o que eu faço..._

Jensen ficou pensando a respeito sem dizer nada...

_- Mas... antes... antes de... eu geralmente saía com mulheres...  
_

_- É mesmo?_ - Jen disse meio decepcionado.

_- Mas eu... já tive um namorado...  
_

_- Faz tempo?  
_

_- Faz... bastante! Eu tinha uns 17 anos - _Enquanto falava, Jared automaticamente tirou os sapatos e deitou no sofá... com a cabeça no colo de Jensen... Ao se dar conta do que fez, pensou em voltar a sentar, mas neste instante a mão de Jensen já estava em seus cabelos lhe fazendo um cafuné... e, como andava meio carente... aproveitou e ficou por ali mesmo...

_- Puxa! - _Jen continuou a falar normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido_.  
_

_- Era um amigo meu... nós estudávamos juntos... aí... sabe, aquela curiosidade de adolescente... então teve um dia que a gente ficou se questionando por que os gays gostavam... sabe, e aí...  
_

_- Resolveram experimentar?  
_

_- Sim...  
_

_- E?_

_- E... foi... muito bom... mas, nós abusamos da sorte, sabe... Nessa idade... a gente não mede muito as consequências... Quase todos os dias, meu pai saía a tarde para trabalhar, então o Jack ia lá em casa com a desculpa de estudar, ou fazer trabalho de aula... aí a gente transava a tarde inteira, até não poder mais... sempre em esquema de revezamento, sabe?_ - Jay disse rindo...

_- E o que aconteceu?  
_

_- Um dia, meu pai passou mal na empresa e voltou pra casa antes da hora...  
_

_- Pegou vocês no flagra?  
_

_- Mais ou menos... ele pegou a gente dormindo... abraçados, numa cama de solteiro... então, acho que o resto ele deduziu...  
_

_- Puta merda! E o que ele fez?  
_

_- Jogou eu, junto com minhas coisas pra fora de casa... o Jack já havia se mandado..._

_- E depois?  
_

_- Não teve depois... os pais do Jack me acolheram na casa deles, eu fiquei lá por uns três meses... até arranjar um emprego, então eu me mandei da cidade...  
_

_- Mas, e o seu pai?  
_

_- Nunca mais falei com ele...  
_

_- Nem tentou?  
_

_- Não... ele... disse umas coisas horríveis, sabe... que preferia me ver morto... esse tipo de coisa... e depois, ele sabia onde eu estava... e mesmo assim nunca me procurou..._

_- E... a sua mãe..._

_- Ah... ela morreu quando eu tinha 15 anos..._

_- Puxa! Complicado isso, não?_

_- Foi..._

_- E... você e o Jack? Continuaram juntos?_

_- Não... o engraçado é que... eu fiquei três meses morando na casa dos pais dele... e nós dividimos o mesmo quarto, com duas camas... mas depois daquele dia, mal nos falávamos e nunca mais chegamos a menos de um metro um do outro..._

_- Por que isso?_

_- Eu não entendo até hoje... mas, sei lá... o que era uma relação bonita, um amor inocente... depois do que o meu pai falou... parece que passou a ser algo sujo... não sei... mas alguma coisa se quebrou naquele momento..._

_- Não deve ter sido fácil pra vocês..._

_- A vida nunca é fácil Jen! Mas eu... eu nem sei por que estou falando essas coisas pra você... acho que está na hora de eu ir..._

_- Não... não, esquece... vamos mudar de assunto..._

Nisso Jared se virou um pouco no sofá, e com o movimento soltou um gemido de dor...

_- Jay... você não acha melhor se deitar lá na cama? É mais confortável..._

_- Eu, acho que é melhor eu ir mesmo embora, Jen..._

_- Você... pode passar a noite aqui, se quiser... já está meio tarde...e se você for agora, a dor só vai piorar..._

_- Eu... é... você tem certeza disso? - _Jared estava achando a idéia meio tentadora...

_- Claro... vem, é melhor você deitar lá dentro... _

_

* * *

  
_

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 9**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Jared deitou-se na cama e Jen se deitou do outro lado... parecia tudo muito estranho, Jay pensou... preferia estar deitando em cima do loiro, e não ao lado dele... assim, sem nenhum contato...

Continuaram conversando bobagens como quem não quer nada... até que, do nada, Jen começou a abrir os botões da camisa de Jay... que segurou sua mão e lhe olhou meio espantado...

_- Calma, eu não vou te estuprar... só quero ver como estão seus machucados..._

_- É bem isso que eu não quero..._

_- Eu já vi lá no hospital, Jay!_

_- Mas... está pior agora..._

_- Deixa eu ver... - _Jen insistiu e foi abrindo os botões mesmo sem permissão_._

No momento que Jen abriu a camisa completamente e olhou... Jay virou o rosto para não encarar o olhar dele... pois aquilo o incomodava muito...

Jensen o olhou com ternura, e então passou as pontas dos dedos com carinho por cima dos hematomas, como que para abrandar a dor...

Jared fechou os olhos com o toque... então Jen, percebendo sua reação, repetiu o mesmo movimento... mas desta vez com a língua... o que surtiu um efeito imediato nas partes baixas do moreno...

- Jen...

- Shhh...

Então Jen continuou com as carícias... muito delicadamente... e Jay já podia sentir sua respiração ofegante...

Jen foi descendo com as mãos pela barriga... abrindo a calça do monero... com uma de suas mãos entrando por dentro da boxer e acariciando seu membro já completamente duro...

Jared só queria que a dor parasse nesse momento para poder jogar Jen contra a cama e fodê-lo feito um animal... mas sentia que não conseguiria se mexer dali se quisesse... então ficou parado... só apreciando e esperando qual seria o próximo movimento do loiro...

Jared não gostava de se sentir assim vulnerável... gostava de ter o comando da situação... mas tinha que admitir que estava adorando ter Jen no controle desta vez... estava se deliciando com as sensações...

Quando se deu conta Jen já estava abocanhando seu pênis... então teve que olhar para ver se aquilo era mesmo real... aquela boca que tanto o perturbava em seus sonhos, estava mesmo ali... envolvendo seu membro de uma maneira que o estava quase enlouquecendo...

E o filho da mãe sabia direitinho o que fazer! - Jay pensou enquanto se entregava completamente aquelas sensações... gemendo e resmungando coisas desconexas... e Jen estava adorando causar aquelas reações no moreno... se deliciando ao ouvir seus gemidos... cada vez mais altos... até fazer Jay gozar em sua boca... Jared sem querer arqueou seu corpo nessa hora, sentindo uma pontada de dor, mas que se misturou com o prazer daquele momento...

_- Eu te machuquei?_ - Jen perguntou preocupado...

_- Não Jen... claro que não_ - Jay disse rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que recobrava sua respiração, e depois, mais sério disse: _- Você é maluco, Jen?_

_- Por quê?_

_- Você sabe o que eu faço e mesmo assim me deixou..._

_- Eu quis... e você sempre usa camisinha, não usa?_

_- Sim, mas..._

Então Jen o fez calar a boca com um beijo... um beijo suave... pois devido ao estado de Jay... não queria cansá-lo demais... mas também não conseguia resistir a tentação que era ter ele ali, em sua cama...

_- Jen... você quer que eu..._

_- Eu só quero que você durma agora, Jay_. - Jen disse enquanto o aconchegava em seus braços... sendo muito cuidadoso para não machucá-lo...

_- Mas..._

_- Shhhh... durma..._

E assim Jared adormeceu... se sentindo protegido, satisfeito e muito confortavelmente envolvido nos braços fortes de Jen...

Acordou de madrugada... sentindo um pouco de dor... então se deu conta de onde estava e se desvencilhou dos braços de Jen, indo para a cozinha tomar seus remédios...

Ficou um tempinho vadiando na sala, e depois voltou para o quarto e se sentou na beira da cama... observando enquanto Jen dormia... Teve que sorrir diante daquela imagem... Jen era a coisa mais linda dormindo... parecia estar fazendo biquinho com sua boca tentadora... então Jared não resistiu e deu um selinho em seus lábios...

_- Você deve estar curtindo essa de me ver assim vulnerável, não é? Mas isso não vai durar muito, meu amigo -_ Jay disse baixinho, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Jen estava dormindo sem camisa e só de boxer... então Jared se aconchegou com cuidado ao lado dele, começando a beijar e lamber seu pescoço e ombros... desceu com sua mão... acariciando o membro adormecido de Jen por cima da boxer... e quando este deu sinal de vida, Jay colocou um pouco de lubrificante em sua mão direita... e, abaixando a boxer de Jen, passou a masturbá-lo... lentamente no início e depois com mais empenho... Jensen gemeu baixinho ainda adormecido... então abriu os olhos e se deu conta do que estava acontecendo... e já não conseguia mais controlar seus gemidos... arqueando e movimentando seu corpo em busca de mais contato com a mão de Jay... Não demorou muito para que gozasse em sua mão... enquanto Jay o beijava com paixão, engolindo seus gemidos...

_- Caramba! Chame a polícia... estou sendo atacado!_ - Jen disse rindo após se recuperar do choque...

Jared riu... limpando sua mão e os vestígios que ficaram sobre Jen com uma toalha...

_- Devo presumir que a sua dor melhorou?_

_- Está suportável... _

_- Hmmm... isso é bom..._

_- Jen? Eu estava pensando... sabe,se você quiser... nós podemos tentar... achar uma posição que seja confortável..._

_- Você sempre acorda assim animadinho no meio da noite?_

_- Isso depende..._

_- Depende do quê?_

_- De quem está na cama comigo..._

Jensen riu... já se animando com a idéia...

_- Ok, você é quem está quebrado... o que você sugere?_

Jay mordeu o lábio e sorriu de uma forma maliciosa...

_- Ai meu Deus... eu não vou ficar a mercê das suas maluquices de novo!_ - Jen exclamou de cara feia... mas começou a rir em seguida...

Jared estava sentado na cama... então chamou Jen para perto, e o beijando na boca, ficou de joelhos sobre a cama... puxando Jensen consigo...

_- Acho que já saquei a sua idéia_ - Jen disse sorrindo de lado...

Jay continuou a beijá-lo e sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz rouca de desejo...

_- Então... você fica de quatro pra mim, Jen? _

Jensen não respondeu... apenas continuou a beijá-lo e continuaram por mais algum tempo apenas aos beijos e carícias... não tinham a menor pressa... só queriam aproveitar cada minuto enquanto estavam juntos...

Agora Jen também estava de joelhos sobre a cama... então Jay pegou o lubrificante e começou a preparar o loiro com seus dedos de forma carinhosa... e Jen sentiu vontade de se agarrar ao moreno com força nessa hora, mas então se lembrou de seus machucados e se controlou... apenas o tocando de leve nos ombros e nas costas.

Jay então virou Jen e começou a acariciar suas costas e pescoço com a língua... em seguida o puxou mais para perto e se posicionou atrás dele...

O preparou mais um pouco com os dedos e então o penetrou... e teve que se controlar para não gozar na mesma hora, porque só a visão de Jensen ali entregue daquela maneira, o fazia querer subir pelas paredes... Jay foi entrando e saindo de dentro de Jen com força, cada vez mais rápido... o segurando com firmeza pelo quadril... balançando seu corpo com o movimento... Em seguida Jay passou um de seus braços firme em volta da cintura de Jensen, enquanto com a sua outra mão bombeava o membro duro do loiro... Jensen gemia... completamente entregue ao prazer daquele momento... pedindo por mais... e quase grunhindo cada vez que Jay acertava aquele ponto em especial... até chegarem ao limite juntos, numa explosão de prazer...

Depois de recuperarem o controle, se deitaram mais uma vez e adormeceram abraçados, exaustos...

Pela manhã Jared acordou cedo, mas permaneceu algum tempo na cama pensando em toda loucura que estava fazendo... nas insanidades que fazia para estar com Jensen... mesmo que fosse só por alguns momentos...

Nunca havia agido desta forma com mais ninguém... Sabia que teriam que acabar com esta loucura, com essa relação que não tinha futuro, e que na verdade nem era uma relação.Já havia se envolvido demais e sabia que teriam que por um fim nisso tudo... e que precisava ser agora... pois quanto mais adiasse esta decisão, pior seria...

Jared então se levantou e foi tomar um banho, deixando Jensen na cama ainda adormecido... Vestiu-se e sentou na cama ao lado de Jen... observando-o dormir pela última vez...

_- Jay? você já está acordado? É cedo ainda._ - Jen disse em meio a um bocejo.

_- Nós... precisamos conversar, Jen...  
_

_- Agora?  
_

_- Eu espero você tomar seu café, se preferir...  
_

_- Me dá só um minuto _- Jen disse levantando e indo ao banheiro carregando suas roupas junto.

Saiu do banheiro vestido e sentou na cama ao lado de Jared... meio confuso com o que o outro teria pra falar a esta hora da manhã...

_- Jen... você sabe que isso tudo já passou dos limites, não sabe?_

_- O quê?_

_- Nós...  
_

_- Ah, então é isso...  
_

_- Eu... eu acho que não devemos mais nos ver... isso... está fugindo um pouco do controle...  
_

_- Eu sei, eu... eu sei disso...  
_

_- Ta, então eu... já vou indo...  
_

_- Jay... é... você tem certeza que tem que ser assim?  
_

_- Tenho...  
_

_- Ok...  
_

_- Então Jen... a partir de agora você não me liga mais... ok?  
_

_- Ok, mas então... se eu cair em tentação e ligar... você não atende... assim ficamos os dois responsáveis...  
_

_- Ok, combinado!_ - E Jay saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás...

* * *

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 10**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Era sábado, e Jared não teve como escapar de ir a um almoço com o pessoal da empresa, afinal era um evento em comemoração aos 15 anos da empresa, com direito a toda aquela lenga lenga de discurso dos diretores e blah blah blah. Foi tudo exatamente como pensava, uma chatice...

Assim que conseguiu escapar de fininho foi direto para casa, tomou um banho, e como estava muito cansado, resolveu se deitar, pegando no sono logo em seguida...

Estava nu, deitado na cama... mãos pesadas tateavam seu corpo... Sentiu uma língua quente percorrendo seu abdômen... e ficou apenas ali parado, curtindo as sensações... Então olhou para baixo e viu aquela boca, aqueles lábios tentadores que o perseguiam em seus sonhos... abocanhando seu membro duro que pedia por atenção... Jared estava se deliciando com as sensações... mas, por que diabos aquele barulho insistente não parava?

Acordou de sobressalto e se sentou na cama assustado, percebendo só então que alguém batia insistentemente na porta...

_- Mas quem é o filho da puta que vem me acordar numa hora dessas?Justo na melhor hora?_ - Jared resmungou indignado...

Foi abrir a porta do jeito que estava... de moletom, sem camisa... achando que era o síndico do prédio, para reclamar de alguma coisa. Mas quando abriu a fresta da porta se deparou com Charlie ali parado, com um sorriso idiota no rosto...

_- O que você quer aqui?_ - Jared disse mau humorado.

_- Também estou feliz em te ver, Jared_ - Charlie disse com um sorriso irônico - _Eu trouxe o seu celular... você esqueceu ele na mesa, lá no restaurante...  
_

_- Ok... então... obrigado!_ - Jared disse pegando o celular e já fechando a porta... pensando como não tinha notado a falta dele até agora.

_- Ei! Você podia ao menos me convidar para entra, já que eu vim até aqui._

_- Você podia ter ligado antes, sabe, eu estava dormindo e pretendo voltar a dormir agora...  
_

_- Só cinco minutinhos, por favor? eu preciso falar com você._

_- Ok_ - Jared disse bufando e olhando primeiro para sua calça para ver se não havia nada chamando a atenção antes de abrir totalmente a porta.

Charlie entrou e ficou secando Jared de cima a baixo, parando no seu peitoral... Jared fechou a porta e percebeu os olhares... então pegou sua camisa para vestir e nesta hora Charlie segurou sua mão...

_- Não faz isso Jared._

E então foi chegando perto, perto demais... tocando o peitoral de Jared com a ponta dos dedos. Jared hesitou dando um passo para trás, mas então se viu encostado contra a porta...

_- Deus... é muito melhor do que eu imaginava, e olha que eu imaginei muitas vezes_ - disse Charlie.

Jared ficou completamente sem ação, com a respiração ofegante... sentindo aqueles dedos atrevidos percorrerem seu peito e abdômen, até se dar conta e segurar as mãos de Charlie...

_- Melhor você ir embora agora_ - disse sem muita convicção.

Charlie se desvencilhou das suas mãos e continuou a tocar... começando então a beijar e morder seu pescoço e seus ombros... com um mão roçando sobre a ereção de Jared que a esta altura já estava bem visível dentro do moletom...

_- Você está brincando com fogo, garoto!_ - Jared continuou imóvel, como se tivesse sido pregado na porta... não queria, mas também não conseguia negar. Não era exatamente o que ele desejava, não era o seu Jensen... a quem não via a mais de três semanas... mas, afinal de contas, o garoto estava ali... disponível... querendo, e depois daquele sonho não poderia haver pior hora para ele aparecer. Quando Jared saiu de seus devaneios, Charlie já estava de joelhos a sua frente, e quando menos esperava já havia abocanhado seu pênis e estava fazendo coisas com a língua, deixando Jared a beira da insanidade... completamente entregue... Não era a boca perfeita de Jensen, mas servia... poderia satisfazer suas necessidades... Seria como um prêmio de consolação - Jared pensou, mas não podia levar em consideração porque seu cérebro estava completamente fora de foco neste momento, pois Charlie o chupava com todo o empenho, e não demorou muito para o moreno gozar em sua boca. Jared tentou tirar antes disso acontecer, mas quando o garoto percebeu sua intenção o abocanhou com mais vontade ainda, não lhe dando outra opção.

_- Miserável... não faria isso se soubesse das minhas atividades extra-curriculares_ - Jared pensou.

Jared ficou estaqueado na porta com as pernas trêmulas depois do orgasmo, então Charlie aproveitou seu momento de fraqueza e o conduziu para a cama, onde tiraram suas roupas, reiniciando então aos beijos e carícias...

Já era noite quando Charlie abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia adormecido ali. Sentia o calor do corpo nu de Jared colado ao seu, então virou-se para observá-lo enquanto dormia... E como ele sempre havia imaginado, Jared era muito bom de cama. Transaram duas vezes nas quais o moreno o fez quase subir pelas paredes...

_- O que você ainda faz aqui?_ - Jared disse meio sonolento, vendo que Charlie o observava...

_- É Jay, você realmente não decepciona na cama!  
_

_- Eu acho melhor você... Espera, o que você disse?_ - Jared disse de sobressalto sentando-se na cama.

_- Jay... é o seu nome de guerra?  
_

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Sabe, o seu celular tocou enquanto estava comigo... eu atendi, e eu... eu achei estranho, era alguém querendo marcar um programa, eu acho... Então eu não contive a minha curiosidade e eu... olhei algumas mensagens, e então...  
_

_- Eu não acredito que..._ - Jared estava visivelmente perturbado...

_- Eu sempre achei você misterioso, Jared... eu sabia que havia algo a mais, mas isso... caramba!_

_- Charlie, é melhor você cair fora daqui..._

Charlie apenas o ignorou e continuou a falar...

_- Primeiro, aquela história da sua namorada. Ninguém nunca a viu... eu achava estranho, achei até que você havia inventado aquilo porque era gay, mas depois achei que não... Você também nunca saía com o pessoal do trabalho, mal conversava com eles, e chegava pela manhã sempre cansado e com olheiras, como se tivesse tido uma noitada. Aí... depois do que eu vi no seu celular... foi só juntar, sabe... dois mais dois...  
_

_- Ok... chega! o que você está querendo com isso? me chantagear? Pode desistir, porque eu já estou ferrado que chega, e eu já tenho gente demais no meu pé, e não vou me incomodar com um pirralho como você! Já contou pra todo mundo? ou vai contar? Dane-se! Quer ferrar com o resto da minha vida? vai em frente! _- Jared explodiu..._  
_

_- Jared, escuta... não é nada disso...  
_

_- Ah, não? - _disse sarcástico._  
_

_- Não... eu não contei pra ninguém, nem vou contar._

_- Então o que você quer de mim? achou que seria legal vir aqui e transar de graça com alguém que faz isso por dinheiro?  
_

_- Você me entendeu mal... eu não vim aqui pra isso. Eu vim... só pra conversar com você. Mas aí eu chego aqui e me deparo com você sem camisa, sexy daquele jeito...  
_

_- Sexy?_ - Jared riu irônico...

_- E eu... pôrra!... Eu sou de carne e osso, ok? eu não resisti. E você sabe que eu venho querendo isso desde que você entrou na empresa, você que se fazia de desentendido... Não que eu estivesse apaixonado por você ou coisa assim, mas ver você todo dia, com esse seu corpo perfeito, e eu estando a seco a mais de seis meses... Eu te falei sobre o meu namorado, que o Ruy foi pro Canadá e deve estar voltando em menos de um mês, e que aí eu vou sair da empresa e vou morar com ele em outra cidade._

Jared vestiu-se e andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, se odiando por ter sido tão estúpido e se descuidado com a droga do celular.

_- Você pode ficar tranqüilo, Jared... seu segredo está seguro comigo.  
_

_- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui então?  
_

_- Eu só queria... sei lá... conversar...  
_

_- Conversar?  
_

_- Deve ser solitário...  
_

_- O quê?_

_- Essa sua vida, eu estava pensando... Você mora nesse apartamento minúsculo e alugado, tem um carro velho... eu não vejo você ficando rico... Você deve estar encrencado, com certeza não está fazendo isso porque gosta ou por ambição.  
_

_- Quer saber mesmo? Não, eu não faço por ambição... Uma vadia me ferrou e eu estou devendo pra uns caras que querem o meu couro... E se eu não estivesse fazendo isso pra arranjar o dinheiro, com certeza não estaria mais vivo a essa hora._

_- Eu imaginei que fosse algo assim, só não consigo ver você, tão inteligente... se metendo numa fria dessas por causa de um rabo de saia.  
_

_- Não foi bem assim! Idiota! Mas... eu fiz muita burrada, ok? E estou pagando por isso.  
_

_- Hmmm._

_- Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu estou faminto!_ Jared disse tentando mudar de assunto e se dirigindo para a cozinha... Charlie se vestiu e foi atrás dele...

_- Jared... quem é o Jen?  
_

_- O quê?_ - O coração de Jared disparou... como ele sabia sobre o Jen?

_- O Jen, é alguém importante?  
_

_- Não, por que a pergunta? você viu o nome dele nos meus contatos?  
_

_- Vi, mas... não é por isso... é que você disse... ou gemeu... o nome dele umas três vezes enquanto a gente transava...  
_

_- Eu fiz isso?_ - Jared sentou e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos – _Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?  
_

_- Então... ele é um cliente, e você se apaixonou?  
_

_- Eu não me apaixonei! - _Jared disse bravo.

_- Então não tem por que você ficar tão nervoso, não é?  
_

_- Eu... só não quero falar sobre isso...  
_

_- Ele sabe?  
_

_- O quê?  
_

_- O que você sente por ele...  
_

_- Eu já disse que não sinto nada, e é claro que não! Ele é só um cliente...  
_

_- Eu acho que você deveria falar pra ele, sabe... você vai se arrepender um dia se não tentar.  
_

_- Você é mesmo um pirralho mimado, acha que a vida é assim fácil? Essa coisa romântica que você pensa?_

_- Eu só acho que as pessoas é que complicam a vida, e que você está com medo... com medo de tentar...  
_

_- Claro, senhor sabe-tudo... você já se esqueceu do que eu faço? Você acha que eu posso ter um relacionamento com alguém desta forma? Eu não posso simplesmente parar tudo... eu tenho uma dívida pra pagar, e isso ainda vai levar mais alguns meses, pelo menos.  
_

_- Eu sei que é complicado, mas...  
_

_- Não, você não sabe nada!_ - Jared disse interrompendo - _Mesmo que eu parasse, que eu estivesse disponível... você sabe como ele me conheceu? Num programa... e é essa a imagem que ele tem de mim, de alguém que vende seu corpo por dinheiro. E mesmo que haja a maior química entre nós, vai sempre ser só isso, entendeu? A vida não é esse conto de fadas que você vive com o seu namoradinho, a quem por sinal você acabou de trair!  
_

_- Ta, eu entendi o recado... Não cutucar na ferida...  
_

_- Olha, você já se divertiu, já sabe tudo sobre mim... então, acho que você já pode ir agora..._

_- Acho que nem se eu ficasse aqui por um mês eu não saberia nem metade sobre você... Mas, me deixa ficar mais um pouco?como amigo... eu não vou fazer mais perguntas, prometo!  
_

_- Você é um pé no saco!_

_- Jared, por que a gente não volta lá para o quarto, hein? Estava mais quentinho lá._

Jared riu...

_- Sua hora já venceu, eu vou ter que cobrar extra daqui pra frente...  
_

_- Então... é com o "Jay" que eu vou pra cama agora?  
_

_- Não, você vai ter que se contentar comigo mesmo..._

Eram nove horas da manhã de domingo quando Jared acordou e percebeu que Charlie ainda estava ali dormindo ao seu lado... Se desvencilhou dos braços dele e foi para o chuveiro... Ficou pensando no dia anterior... quanta merda havia feito, e a pior delas era ter esquecido o maldito celular no restaurante. Agora estava nas mãos de um pirralho filho da mãe... Se bem que era um pirralho bem gostosinho - pensou com um sorriso, e depois se odiou por isso. Tinha que admitir que Charlie até que era bem maduro pra sua idade, até mais maduro do que Jared, as vezes... Mas agora, se ele realmente iria guardar segredo, isso só ficaria sabendo com o tempo...

Depois do banho Jared se vestiu e olhou para Charlie na cama... bufou pensando no porque não havia resistido, então sentiu um certo remorso lembrando que havia transado com ele pensando em Jensen... Se bem que ele não chegava nem aos pés de Jen... nem na cama e nem fora dela, mas mesmo assim o usou para se aliviar... - _Dane-se! foi ele quem pediu por isso... e eu não preciso ser sempre o mocinho da história_ - Jared pensou antes de acordar Charlie e expulsá-lo do seu apartamento...

Na segunda feira Jared chegou na empresa meio desconfiado, mas percebeu que ninguém o olhou atravessado ou fez qualquer comentário... Então deduziu que Charlie estava mantendo sua palavra, pelo menos por enquanto.

O dia passou bem rápido, pois tinha bastante serviço, e Charlie se comportou como um cavalheiro... apenas o cumprimentou e conversou normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles - _melhor assim_ - pensou Jared.

Depois do trabalho foi para casa, comeu um sanduíche, e foi tomar banho e se aprontar, pois tinha novamente um encontro com "Bella" as nove horas em um hotel... Provavelmente o maridão estava viajando novamente.

Jared bufou, pensando no que seria a sua noite... já estava ficando cansado de tudo isso... queria sua vida de volta... queria sua liberdade...

* * *

Continua...

Por favor, não me odeiem por deixar o Jensen só em pensamento neste capítulo... prometo que no próximo ele volta com suas idéias malucas pra trazer o Jay de volta...

Um grande beijo, e obrigada a quem deixou review!

Espero ter respondido a todas, e Alexia, como não pude responder a sua, acho que você tem razão... o amor vai falar mais alto... Obrigada!


	11. Chapter 11

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 11**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Havia sido uma semana exaustiva, e Jensen já podia sentir novamente os sintomas pelo excesso de estresse... cansaço, palpitação, sem contar que se sentia irritado com tudo. Sabia muito bem o que precisava fazer... esquecer da empresa, do trabalho, fazer atividade física - _Maravilha! _- pensou - _até parece que eu sou capaz disso._

Lembrou-se então de sua casa na praia... fazia quase um ano que não ia até lá. Era um lugar incrível, excelente para descansar e se desligar do resto do mundo... Ligou para a empregada que cuidava da casa e pediu para deixar tudo organizado, pois decidiu que iria passar o fim de semana lá. Mas tinha um porém... não poderia ir sozinho, isso não teria a menor graça. Então, ignorando seu pensamento da pessoa mais óbvia que ele desejaria ter com ele um fim de semana inteirinho, começou a analisar as demais possibilidades... Poderia convidar Rachel, mas um fim de semana inteirinho com ela? nem pensar! Sem falar que ela logo acharia que ele estaria querendo um relacionamento sério, e isso era o que menos desejava agora. Também tinha a Sara, ela era bonita e muito boa de cama, mas sua companhia não era lá essas coisas, acabaria ficando ainda mais irritado do que já está, então descartou a possibilidade. Pensou também em Adam, que havia reaparecido, mas já não conseguia mais pensar nele com entusiasmo, mesmo que fosse só para um fim de semana. Pra falar a verdade, depois de Jay, nenhum homem mais o atraía...

_- Putz... será? Não, isso seria loucura_ - Jensen ficou pensando - _Dois dias, isso já seria se envolver demais... e depois, o combinado foi que não nos veríamos mais... Mas, pensando bem, desta vez seria por uma boa causa, e eu voltaria para casa revigorado, isso com certeza... E também, depois de passar 48 horas com ele, com certeza não vou querer vê-lo nunca mais. Ele fala demais, e aturar aquele bom humor todo por tanto tempo, em menos de um dia eu já vou estar enjoado... e aí quem sabe consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça para sempre..._

Eram nove horas da noite e Jared já estava deitado na cama, sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, mas por falta do que fazer... Pegou um livro, mas não conseguiu se concentrar, quando toca o seu celular...

Seu coração disparou assim que viu o nome no visor... Sentiu suas mãos tremerem, sabia que não deveria atender, mas então por que diabos ele está ligando? Decidiu atender, senão iria morrer de curiosidade, mas precisava fingir naturalidade...

_- Hey Jen! Já sentiu saudades?_ - Falou em tom de brincadeira _- Pensei que não fosse mais pra você me ligar..._

_- E eu pensei que não fosse mais pra você atender... _

_- Claro..._

_- Mas Jay, é... eu... queria saber se você tem o fim de semana disponível..._

_- Fim de semana? como assim o fim de semana?_

_- É que eu... eu estou indo para minha casa de praia, sabe, eu ando meio estressado, e como não quero ir sozinho, eu queria te contratar pra passar o fim de semana comigo, se você puder, é claro..._

_Com você eu iria até para o inferno!_ - Jay pensou, mas disse: - _Você... tem certeza? quero dizer, o fim de semana inteiro? Isso vai te custar caro..._

_- Eu não me importo..._

_- É... eu... eu... ta, eu vou..._

Acabou confirmando rápido demais, e sabia que se arrependeria depois, mas seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, realmente não conseguiria dizer não a Jensen.

Acertaram os detalhes, e então ficou combinado de saírem na sexta a noite.

Jared foi trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas não conseguia se concentrar, volta e meia estava pensando na bobagem que tinha feito em aceitar o programa. Sim, um programa, era apenas um programa, porque Jensen havia deixado bem claro que queria contratá-lo para o fim de semana... Não que seria algum sacrifício passar um fim de semana inteiro com Jensen, mas já estava se expondo demais, e tinha a terrível sensação de que isso não iria acabar bem. Tentou mais uma vez parar de pensar nisso e se concentrar no trabalho, mas no final do expediente voltou a se sentir aflito... precisava falar com alguém. Ligou então para Matt, e naquela mesma noite foram a um barzinho, tomar cerveja e jogar conversa fora, como há algum tempo não faziam...

_- Então Jay, você teve alguma notícia da Susie?_

_- Não, nenhuma... e acho que é até melhor assim..._

_- Você nunca pensou em ir atrás dela? sei lá, tentar reaver o dinheiro..._

_- Sim, eu já pensei, mas eu estou cheio de grana pra contratar um advogado, e também um detetive pra ir atrás dela... pra acabar tudo em pizza, com certeza._

_- É, dessa vez ela te ferrou direitinho... Mas acho que você tem essa propensão, sabe? de se meter em encrencas..._

_- Ainda bem que você é otimista_ - Jared disse rindo.

_- Eu sou realista_ - Matt disse rindo também.

_- Matt... eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa... que está atormentando minha cabeça..._

_- Deus Jay... em qual encrenca você se meteu agora?_

_- Não é encrenca... é só uma dúvida... Por acaso, alguma vez algum cliente seu já te contratou para um final de semana?_

_- Um final de semana, você diz, um fim de semana inteiro?_

_- É tchocó! dois dias, na casa de praia dele..._

_- Ah meu Deus! Isso já está parecendo lua de mel. E isso está me cheirando a encrenca... Quem é o cliente? e quantas vezes você já saiu com ele?_

_- É só um cliente comum - _Mentiu _- E eu saí com ele, sei lá, algumas vezes._

_- O cara é algum feioso, desengonçado, ou algo assim?_

_- Claro que não! Idiota! Você acha que eu saio com qualquer um? Ele é... perfeito!!_

_- Jay... você está se envolvendo, não está?_

_- Não, eu não estou, eu só..._

_- Você não estaria tão aflito e com essa dúvida toda se fosse um cliente qualquer, eu te conheço..._

_- Ta... eu fiz merda, ok? Mas o pior é que eu já aceitei, não posso dar pra trás agora..._

_- Não, claro que não... agora que aceitou... relaxa e aproveita!! Mas Jay... você sabe que aqueles finais felizes... onde o mocinho fica com a prostituta, só acontecem nos filmes, não sabe?_

_- Eu sei Matt... eu sei..._

Jared não quis contar a Matt nada além do necessário sobre o que já tinha rolado com Jensen, senão o sermão sobre "como lidar com os clientes" seria muito maior... E o pior é que no fundo ele tinha toda razão...

Logo depois Jared foi para casa, lembrando o tempo todo das palavras de Matt... Então suspirou com tristeza... sabia muito bem qual era sua situação com Jensen, mas parece que ouvir isso de outra pessoa tornava tudo ainda pior...

O restante da semana pareceu interminável para Jensen... Desde que ligou para Jay não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, Jensen já não se reconhecia mais... Nunca fora de agir assim, por impulso, feito um animal seguindo seus instintos... Sua vida sempre fora cuidadosamente planejada. Mas Jay... desde que o conhecera havia mudado algo dentro de si. Não conseguia agir racionalmente perto dele, e nem longe mais... Tinha literalmente virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Jensen não sabia onde aquilo iria dar, e nem queria saber, só precisava senti-lo de novo, tocar sua pele, ouvir sua voz, suas risadas tão espontâneas, mesmo sabendo que Jay estaria com ele só por estar sendo pago, ainda assim era encantador, o desejava como jamais desejou alguém...

Chegando sexta feira Jared estava muito nervoso...

_- Porra Jared, você está parecendo um adolescente indo para um primeiro encontro... fala sério! É só mais um programa... só mais um programa_ - Jared dizia para si mesmo enquanto dirigia...

Chegando a casa de Jen, não estava a fim de entrar, buzinou e saiu do carro, se sentando sobre o capô. Parecia tudo muito estranho, definitivamente este não era um programa qualquer...

Logo Jen apareceu no portão, ainda mais gostoso que o habitual... com uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta cinza...

_- Hey... você ainda não conseguiu trocar essa lata velha?_

_- Idiota! Não fala mal do meu carro, ele é uma relíquia..._

_- Não do jeito que está..._

_- É, mas um dia eu ainda vou deixar ele tinindo... vou até fazer questão de trazer ele aqui pra você ver..._

Jensen riu... adorava provocar Jay por causa do seu carro... era um Chevy Impala 67 preto, e estava detonado... Mas ele não sabia que este carro era a única lembrança que Jared guardava do seu avô, e como não sobrava dinheiro para reformar, o jeito era andar assim mesmo...

Jay colocou sua mala no carro de Jensen e entrou desconfiado no banco do carona.

_- Jen, você não é nenhum barbeiro maluco, é?_

_- Está com medo de andar de carro comigo?_

_- Com certeza..._

Jensen apenas riu e então deu a partida no carro... Ligou o som e ficaram os dois em silêncio, sua atenção apenas na estrada a frente. Na verdade Jared ainda estava achando aquilo muito estranho, então começou a falar qualquer bobagem só para se distrair, porque a vontade que tinha era de fazer Jen parar o carro e voltar para casa, de tão nervoso que estava...

Três horas depois chegaram. Apesar de ser noite, Jay podia ver que o lugar era incrível...

Era uma casa enorme, meio isolada, e uma área com jardim e piscina terminava com uma escada que descia direto para a areia da praia. Não haviam vizinhos na redondeza, apenas árvores, um molhe de pedras e a água do mar...

_- Puta que pariu! E você diz que não vem pra cá há quase um ano?_

_- É, eu nem lembrava como este lugar era bonito..._

Jay já foi entrando como se a casa fosse sua, e jogou-se no sofá.

_- Eu pensei que a gente não fosse chegar nunca, do jeito que você dirige!_

_- O que tem o jeito que eu dirijo?_

_- Nada Jen, deixa pra lá _- Jay disse e deu uma daquelas suas risadas que Jen adorava.

_- Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi seu comentário _- Jen disse se fazendo de bravo _- Ei, vem cá... quero que você conheça o quarto, que é onde você vai passar as próximas 48 horas..._

Jay então seguiu Jensen dando risadas...

_- Até parece que com um lugar maravilhoso desses eu vou transar com você só dentro de um quarto._

Nisso Jen se jogou todo a vontade na cama macia...

_- Tudo bem, desta vez eu abro uma exceção_ - Jay disse indo pra cima dele - _Você está muito gostoso com essa roupa, Jen! Mas vai ficar melhor ainda sem ela..._

Jared acordou quando o dia já estava amanhecendo... se desvencilhou do corpo de Jen, que estava praticamente enroscado nele, e foi para o banho. Fez café e foi até o jardim olhar o mar. O dia estava lindo, e o lugar era ainda mais incrível durante o dia. O sol já havia nascido, mas a brisa ainda estava um pouco fria...

Jared foi com todo jeitinho acordar Jensen, na esperança de tirar o preguiçoso da cama...

_- Hey... Jen! acorda!_

Teve apenas um resmungo que mais pareceu um gemido como resposta... Jared teve que rir...

_- Jen, o dia está lindo lá fora... anda, levanta!_

_- Me deixa dormir. _- Disse enfiando o rosto no travesseiro...

_- Ok, você é um caso perdido mesmo! Eu vou dar uma volta..._

Ao que Jensen apenas resmungou mais alguma coisa que Jared não pode entender, então tirou o tênis e foi correr descalço pela areia da praia...

Correu pela beira da água por quase dois quilômetros, quando percebeu que tinha companhia... Um cão da raça Golden Retriever estava correndo com ele... Jared parou e o cão se aproximou meio desconfiado... estava um pouco sujo, magro, tinha o pêlo claro, estava bem descuidado, provavelmente havia sido abandonado por ali, pois também não tinha coleira...

_- Ei amigão! Vem cá..._

O cão ficou parado no mesmo lugar apenas abanando o rabo...

_- Ei... você quer brincar, é?_

Então Jared procurou por um graveto e atirou a uma pequena distância, o cão foi correndo pegar, e trouxe de volta para ele ainda meio desconfiado... Jared repetiu o mesmo gesto, jogando cada vez mais longe, então o cão já foi se aproximando cada vez mais, deixando que lhe fizesse um carinho...

Correu de volta até as proximidades da casa, com o cão ainda no seu encalço, então Jared tirou as roupas e entrou no mar. A água estava muito fria, mas não conseguiu resistir... adorava o mar, dava uma sensação de liberdade que há tempos não sentia...

Jensen acordou e esticou os braços sentindo que a cama estava vazia ao seu lado, então se lembrou de Jay tentando lhe acordar e dizendo alguma coisa de que não se lembrava... Tomou um banho e o procurou pela casa, mas nem sinal dele... Então foi para a cozinha e viu que tinha feito café, pegou uma xícara e foi para a parte externa da casa, pra ver se Jay se encontrava por lá.

Não havia ninguém por ali, olhou para a praia e viu apenas um vulto sendo perseguido pelo que parecia ser um cachorro ao longe... Jen pegou o binóculo e pode ver Jay brincando feito uma criança com um vira-latas, quando o barulho das ondas diminuía Jen conseguia ouvir suas risadas... e teve que rir sozinho com isso...

Jen continuou observando, e quando chegou a uns 500 metros da casa, Jay começou a tirar a roupa...

_- Opa! Pelo jeito vou ver um Streep-tease_ - Jen falou pra si mesmo...

Viu Jay tirar toda a roupa e entrar nu no mar...

_- O sujeito é corajoso, esta água deve estar um gelo_ - Jen pensou.

Jared nadou longe e o cão o acompanhava pela areia da praia, então voltou, vestiu sua calça, ficando sem camisa e sentou na areia, pensando que Jen ainda estaria dormindo a essa hora. O cachorro chegou perto e começou a lamber seu rosto...

_- Ei amigão, o Jen não vai gostar se souber disso... mas tudo bem, esse vai ser nosso segredo._ - Disse rindo e voltando a brincar com o cão.

Jared se despediu do cão, que ficou ali na praia, e voltou para casa, surpreso ao encontrar Jensen acordado...

_- Hey... você não quer dar um mergulho? A água está uma delícia..._

Jen se aproximou observando Jared com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, o peito nu cheio de pingos d'água, e teve que conter um suspiro com aquela visão. Então apenas se aproximou e tocou os pingos d'água no seu peito com as pontas dos dedos...

_- Eu iria querer te lamber todinho desse jeito_... - Jared arregalou os olhos se animando - _Mas não depois do que eu vi o cachorro fazendo_ - Disse fazendo uma cara feia.

_- Estava me espionando, Jen? _- Então Jensen levantou a mão com o binóculo - _Puta merda! Maldito cachorro! _- Jared disse rindo e se dirigindo para dentro de casa para tomar um banho, estava tremendo de frio... Jensen o seguiu rindo também...

* * *

_Continua..._

Pois é, como prometi, o Jensen voltou a ativa... rsrsrs

Um grande beijo e obrigada a quem deixou review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 12**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Depois de um loongo banho juntos, no qual Jen realizou seu desejo de lamber as gotinhas de água do corpo de Jay... só que desta vez eram gotas de água do chuveiro mesmo, tomaram café... Jensen fez omelete, que Jared teve que admitir que era bem melhor que o café que Jen fazia, e então voltaram para a área externa da casa.

Jen sentou-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras que havia ao lado da piscina enquanto Jared sentou em cima da mureta, de costas para o mar e de frente para Jensen.

- Jen, eu... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode, só não garanto que eu vá responder - Jen disse rindo.

- Você... você com certeza já deve ter investigado a minha vida... O que você descobriu?

- Nada, eu não investiguei a sua vida.

- Claro...

- Agora eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Manda ver...

- Por que... Merda, como eu vou perguntar isso, por que você escolheu fazer isso? Levar essa vida?

- Você está falando de fazer programas?

- Sim.

- Hmmm... a verdade é que... eu sou viciado em sexo, então resolvi unir o útil ao agradável, não é assim que se diz?

- Isso é pra ser uma resposta sincera?

- Tão sincera quanto a sua. - Jay disse com sarcasmo.

- Ok. Eu investiguei sim, mas não encontrei nada relevante, e nada que justificasse a surra que você levou, que foi o motivo que me levou a investigar. Estranhei o fato de você ser estudante de direito, de ter desistido quando estava tão perto de concluir, e o fato de ter se mudado tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo... Mas acho que isso deve também estar relacionado ao motivo da surra, estou certo?

- Está, mas eu não desisti, eu nunca desisto do que eu quero... Eu só preciso acertar a minha vida primeiro, eu vou continuar assim que der...

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, no qual Jared ficou observando as ondas do mar, não querendo encarar Jensen. E Jen percebeu que não iria obter tão cedo a resposta do por que Jay estar nesta vida, então deu-se por vencido e começou outro assunto, sem fazer perguntas pessoais desta vez.

Um tempinho depois, Jay conseguiu convencer Jensen a ir dar uma volta na praia, pois este ainda não havia saído de dentro de casa. Então foram caminhando pela beira da água, e logo o cão abandonado os estava acompanhando...

Sentaram-se na areia e o cão se aproximou de Jensen...

- Ei Totó, sai de perto de mim...

- Totó... Jen, que nome mais gay! - Jay disse brincando.

- Como você chama ele então?

- Tóby...

- Ei, Tóby também é gay...

- Não tanto quanto Totó.

- Você podia adotar ele, Jen...

- Eu hein! Eu não gosto de cães, e ele é um vira latas pulguento...

- Ele só precisa de cuidados, deve ter sido abandonado - Jay disse fazendo um carinho na cabeça do cachorro.

- Por que você não adota, então?

- Eu não tenho espaço para ele ficar, nem tempo para dar atenção a ele...

- E eu tenho?

- Claro que tem, e ele iria ser uma ótima companhia, e quem sabe você se desestressasse um pouco...

- Quem disse que eu sou estressado?

- Precisa dizer?

- Ei, você nem me conhece, o que você sabe sobre mim?

- Quer saber mesmo o que eu acho? - Jen fez que sim com a cabeça – Bom, a primeira impressão que eu tive quando fui a sua casa, eu achei que você gosta de se isolar, que é solitário, e que confia demais nas pessoas.

- Confio demais? - Jen disse incrédulo.

- Você me levou pra sua casa da primeira vez, sem nem mesmo saber quem eu era...

- Eu concordo que fiz besteira, mas eu estava nervoso quando te liguei, era a primeira vez que eu marcava um programa... sabe, desse tipo, então acabei fazendo merda... Mas eu nunca sou assim descuidado, não mesmo. Mas e o restante? Eu não sou solitário, tenho muitos amigos...

- Não é o que parece.

- Você não entenderia...

- Me desculpa Jen, eu falei bobagem, esquece.

- Sabe, é muito bom ter dinheiro, mas isso também atrapalha as vezes. A maioria das pessoas acaba se aproximando por interesse, e eu cansei disso...

- Por isso resolveu se isolar?

- Ei, eu não gosto que fiquem me analisando...

- É, eu também não, não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Você está parecendo uma amiga minha, a Liza... Ela vive me dizendo essas coisas...

- Liza? E a sua namorada? Também acha isso?

- Namorada?

- A morena, lá da festa, não era sua namorada?

- Não, eu saio com ela de vez em quando, mas não passa disso...

- Você sai com homens também? - Enquanto Jen não reclamasse, Jay estava aproveitando para matar sua curiosidade...

- Já saí... há algum tempo...

- Na boa? Ou as escondidas?

Jensen riu...

- Eu não tenho nada para esconder de ninguém...

- Hmmm, então você é bi...

- Outra coisa pelo que a Liza vive pegando no meu pé... Diz que eu não me decidi ainda...

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso...

- Não?

- Não, quando você encontrar a pessoa certa, você vai saber o que quer de verdade...

- A pessoa certa? - Jensen riu - E se ela já tiver passado por mim sem eu saber?

- Você saberia...

- Como?

- Meu Deus, Jen! Quando você está com alguém, você sente isso...

- Isso o quê?

- Se é a pessoa com quem você poderia passar o resto da sua vida, com quem você gosta de estar junto, mesmo com todos os defeitos, em quem você não pára de pensar enquanto está longe... Aquela pessoa que você não se importa em aturar de mau humor logo pela manhã, e essas coisas idiotas...

- Gostei da descrição - Jen disse rindo - Você já sentiu isso? – Agora estava realmente curioso...

- Já.

- Por alguma namorada?

- Não, e não adianta perguntar...

- E você deixou passar?

- O que eu te falei sobre a minha situação atual, lá na sua casa... esqueceu?

- Ah, então foi depois que você... E o que você fez? Tentou esquecer?

- Até parece que isso é possível, mas eu sobrevivo...

Jensen ficou em silêncio refletindo sobre o que Jay falou, pensando que a única pessoa por quem ele sentiu algo parecido era...

- Vamos almoçar? Eu estou morrendo de fome - Jen disse disfarçando e querendo mudar o rumo da conversa...

- Vamos.

Foram a um restaurante ali perto e na volta Jen foi até a sala com seu notebook para verificar os e-mails, enquanto Jay foi para a beira da piscina e deitou-se em uma espreguiçadeira...

Uma hora depois Jen voltou para fora e começou a rir histericamente...

- Você fica bem com esses óculos - falou para Jay que estava deitado completamente nu na espreguiçadeira e apenas com óculos de sol...

- Você acha? - Jay disse sorrindo malicioso e tirando os óculos - Vem cá Jen, tira essa roupa e senta aqui no meu colinho...

- Você está louco? Aqui fora?

- Já te disse que essa praia está deserta, vem cá... No máximo alguém vai nos filmar e colocar um videozinho no YouTube...

- O quê? - Jen disse arregalando os olhos.

- Publicidade grátis dos meus serviços - Jared disse rindo...

Jay então se levantou e começou a arrancar as roupas de Jen, já que este não tomava nenhuma atitude quanto a isso... E Jen deixou... sempre cedendo as insanidades do moreno... Então Jay sentou na espreguiçadeira e puxou Jensen sentado no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado...

- Você já veio aqui com essa intenção? – Jen disse vendo que já havia ali ao lado camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante...

- Sempre preparado para qualquer emergência...

Ficaram um longo tempo apenas se beijando e se acariciando com mãos e línguas... até Jay introduzir um dedo com lubrificante na entrada apertada de Jen, que se contorceu com o movimento, erguendo mais o corpo e apertando os ombros do moreno...

Depois de preparado, Jen colocou a camisinha no membro de Jay e se posicionou sobre ele... descendo devagar, até estar completamente dentro... então foi se movimentando aos poucos, aumentando o ritmo, até Jay o segurar firme pela cintura e ajudar a intensificar os movimentos, assumindo o controle conforme queria... Jen continuou se fodendo em Jared cada vez mais rápido, com sua ereção esfregando no abdômen do moreno, até vir com tudo e gozar com força... sujando os dois. Jared gozou logo em seguida e ainda ficaram por algum tempo assim... recuperando o controle...

Jensen saiu de cima de Jay e jogou-se exausto, deitando na espreguiçadeira ao lado.

- Cansado Jen? - Jared começou a rir...

- Exausto... e precisando de um banho, você vem? - Disse levantando e catando suas roupas...

- Certamente que sim. - Jared disse fazendo uma cara feia, olhando para seu abdômen e peito, completamente lambuzados de sêmen...

Depois do banho, onde Jay ficou de joelhos fazendo "um agrado" em Jensen, passaram o resto da tarde jogando videogame, onde Jared estava ganhando de lavada de Jensen, que já estava ficando furioso com isso...

- Merda! Eu sou muito bom nisso, sempre ganho da Liza...

- O que você acha que eu faço quando fico sozinho em casa? - Jared disse dando umas boas gargalhadas da cara de Jensen, que era um péssimo perdedor...

Estava quase no fim do primeiro dia que passaram juntos, e Jen se deu conta de que ainda não havia enjoado, muito pelo contrário, pois Jared era uma ótima companhia o tempo todo... Era esperto, inteligente, qualquer que fosse o assunto ele dominava, desde que não partisse muito pro lado pessoal, aí ele se esquivava, dando apenas respostas vagas, então Jen já entendia que ele não queria falar no assunto...

Ainda não tinha obtido sucesso tentando descobrir mais sobre ele... Mas, quem sabe a noite daria um jeito, Jensen pensou esperançoso...

A noite foram para um barzinho que ficava perto dali... era a beira mar, um ambiente muito gostoso, com música ao vivo.

- Você não bebe muito. - Jen comentou, vendo que Jay demorava a esvaziar seu copo de cerveja...

Jared riu...

- Jen, as maiores merdas que eu fiz na minha vida foram enquanto eu estava bêbado...

- Perde os freios, é?

- Mais ou menos...

Jensen então perdeu a esperança de deixá-lo bêbado para obter mais informações.

A noite estava bem agradável, conversaram e riram bastante... então Jay pediu licença e foi ao banheiro que ficava do outro lado de onde estavam...

Quando ia voltando do banheiro, se deparou com uma cena que fez seu coração disparar e sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés...

Rachel, a morena bonita que estava com Jensen no dia da festa, e que Jen disse não ser sua namorada, estava atracada com ele num beijo em frente a mesa em que os dois estavam sentados...

Jay ficou parado, imóvel, sem saber se ia até lá ou se sumia dali naquele momento...

Sua primeira reação foi ir para o lado de fora do bar, onde havia algumas mesas de frente para o mar. Ficou ali e se apoiou no muro, tentando respirar...

Sentiu suas mãos tremendo e seus olhos embaçados... Será que Jen combinou de encontrá-la aqui? Era um direito dele, afinal os dois não tinham um relacionamento, estava sendo pago pra lhe fazer companhia, não podia esquecer disso... Mas Jensen podia ao menos ter tido a decência de avisá-lo...

Jared nunca pensou que fosse doer tanto ver Jensen com outra pessoa, e estava se odiando por isso, quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, levando um tremendo susto...

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Está tudo bem?

- Sim, eu só... preciso de um pouco de ar. - Disse tentando disfarçar.

- Vem, vamos voltar para dentro...

- Jen, eu... eu já vou indo embora, eu não quero atrapalhar sua noite...

- Como assim indo embora?

- Assim você pode ficar a vontade com a sua garota...

- Ah, então você viu... Jay, ela apareceu aqui por acaso, eu nunca trouxe ela pra cá, e ela me beijou do nada, eu nem...

- Não precisa se explicar Jen, sem problemas! - Jay tentou fazer de conta que não se importava, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Jay, se eu trouxe você para cá, é porque é com você que eu quero estar, não com ela...

- De qualquer forma, eu já vou indo... eu vou pela praia, te espero em casa...

E saiu sem esperar resposta... Jen pensou em correr atrás, mas sabia que não iria adiantar... o sujeito era realmente muito teimoso.

Jen realmente não sabia como Rachel foi aparecer ali, e o beijo o pegou de surpresa... Acabou correspondendo, mas a dispensou assim que se deu conta...

Jared foi caminhando pela beira da água com a calça arregaçada até os joelhos e os sapatos na mão.Não sabia direito o motivo, mas percebeu que estava chorando... Sentia uma angústia muito grande dentro do peito... O que era isso agora, ciúmes? Isso era completamente absurdo. Sabia que Jen não era e nunca seria seu, então por que se comportar feito uma adolescente apaixonada? Como iria encarar Jensen agora e explicar o que aconteceu? Iria morrer de vergonha de se mostrar fraco desse jeito, e ainda teria que ficar ali por mais um dia... Maldita hora em que aceitou...

Chegando perto da casa, parou e ficou observando o mar... Teria que se recompor antes de voltar para a casa, não queria que Jen o visse assim...

Largou seus sapatos na areia e foi entrando aos poucos no mar... A água estava gelada, mas o mar sempre lhe fazia se sentir bem... revigorado... em paz...

Foi entrando cada vez mais, seu corpo tremia pelo frio, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação era boa... sentia sua alma sendo lavada...As ondas eram fortes, não tinham piedade, sentiu uma delas o derrubar e o empurrar para o fundo...

A água extremamente gelada parecia penetrar em seus ossos, a escuridão total o envolvia, sentiu como se os problemas, a dor, tudo estivesse indo embora, até sentir seus pulmões começarem a pedir por ar...

Nessa hora sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado para cima com força, sendo arrastado... Podia ouvir uma voz... mas estava muito longe... não podia compreender... Estava cansado, com frio, e só queria entregar-se a esta sensação...

Jensen havia saído do bar logo em seguida, e foi voando com a caminhonete para casa. Chegando lá, foi até a beira do mar esperar por Jared, mas não avistou ninguém pela praia. Viu seus sapatos na areia e então apontou a lanterna na direção das ondas a tempo de vê-lo mergulhar... Achou que estava ficando louco, mas esperou, e nada de Jared reaparecer... Então, sem pensar duas vezes, entrou na água, que de tão gelada cortava sua pele... Continuou entrando até sentir algo encostar em seus pés, então mergulhou e o puxou com toda sua força...

Jensen sentiu o desespero tomar conta de sua mente... Arrastou Jared para fora da água e checou se estava respirando... estava, mas tremia compulsivamente... Jensen falava com ele, gritava, mas não obtinha resposta...

Colocou o braço de Jay sobre seu ombro e foram caminhando de volta para a casa... Jensen tirou suas roupas e o colocou debaixo do chuveiro quente, mesmo assim Jared não parava de tremer e nem expressava qualquer reação. Jen tirou suas próprias roupas molhadas e o abraçou em baixo d'água, o aquecendo também com o seu corpo... Permaneceu assim até que Jared parasse de tremer, então o secou, vestiu-lhe um roupão e o levou para a cama, onde o cobriu com vários cobertores e deitou ao seu lado, o abraçando e envolvendo com o calor do seu corpo. Assim adormeceram...

Jen acordou quando o dia já estava clareando, checou se Jay estava respirando, e se tinha febre, mas parecia estar tudo ok. Então se levantou e deixou-o dormindo...

* * *

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 13**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Jared acordou desapontado ao sentir a cama vazia ao seu lado, viu que seu corpo estava suado, devido a quantidade exagerada de cobertores, então encaminhou-se para o chuveiro.

Ficou lembrando a merda que havia feito na noite anterior, não lembrava exatamente o que tinha acontecido depois que foi derrubado por uma onda, mas sabia que Jen havia entrado na água por sua causa, e que deveria estar puto por isso.

Jared se vestiu e saiu do quarto desconfiado, e viu que Jensen estava na sala, sentado em uma poltrona, lendo jornal... Então foi para a cozinha e pegou uma xícara de café, que por sinal estava horrível, mas lógico que não iria reclamar agora, e foi se sentar no sofá diante de Jensen.

Jen nem sequer levantou os olhos do jornal, o que não era um bom sinal...

- Você fica sexy de óculos...

Nenhuma palavra ou olhar em resposta... Péssima idéia! - Jared se recriminou.

- Você... está muito bravo comigo?

Silêncio...

- Me desculpa, Jen!

Mais silêncio...

- Você quer que eu vá embora? - Perguntou com medo da resposta...

Jensen tirou os óculos, dobrou o jornal e o jogou sem muita delicadeza na mesinha de centro que estava entre eles...

- Sabe Jay, eu daria a minha fortuna para entender o que se passa nessa sua cabeça...

- Você com certeza iria se arrepender depois - Jay disse com um meio sorriso.

Jensen lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, e Jared se arrependeu na hora pela gracinha.

- O que você estava tentando fazer? Você não pensou em nenhum momento como eu iria ficar depois?

- Jen, você por acaso não está pensando que eu...

- O que mais eu poderia pensar? Ou você por acaso não percebeu a temperatura da água quando entrou? - Jensen estava puto, falava praticamente gritando a essa hora...

- Olha, eu sei que eu sou meio doido as vezes e... eu sei que fiz merda... Mas nem sonhando eu estava pensando em suicídio, Jen... Você não deveria nem cogitar uma idéia dessas...

- Não mesmo?

- Claro que não! Eu não fiquei por mais de seis meses fazendo... fazendo o que eu faço para me manter vivo, para então depois disso tentar me matar afogado ou por hipotermia, isso seria ridículo! - Jared agora andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso...

- Como assim, para se manter vivo? Afinal, com quem você está encrencado, Jay? Para quem você deve? - Era agora ou nunca que arrancaria as informações.

- Por que você sempre tem que fazer tantas perguntas?

- Porque eu me preocupo com você!

- Droga!

- Vai me contar, ou vai continuar enrolando?

- E devo para um agiota... gente da pesada, Jen...

- E como você se meteu nisso?

- Na verdade, me meteram nisso... minha namorada, ou ex...

- Como?

Jared bufou...

- Bom, eu morei com ela por uns sete meses, então eu viajei um fim de semana a trabalho, e quando voltei ela não estava, não avisou nada... Eu só soube pelo porteiro do prédio que ela havia dito que ia embora com um "amigo"e que eu não deveria procurá-la. Eu nem liguei muito por ter sido corneado, porque já não tinha mais muito interesse nela... Até aí tudo bem, mas depois disso eu comecei a receber notificações dos bancos, minha conta foi cancelada, estourou o limite do cartão de crédito... Mas até aí ainda era aceitável, eu não iria morrer por causa disso. Só que... ela fez muito pior, ela trocou cheques meus com um agiota, e o pior é que eu tinha assinado os cheques, não sei nem como, eu deveria estar bêbado ou algo assim, sei lá... E dessa eu não consegui me livrar, era muita grana e, como eu não tinha como pagar, eles não quiseram saber... Da primeira vez me deram uma surra que eu fiquei uma semana hospitalizado... eles vêm sempre em três ou quatro, não tive como escapar...

- E ela?

- Nunca mais tive notícias, uma amiga dela disse que ela foi pro México, mas não sei se é verdade, e também não me interessa...

- Você não tentou ir atrás dela?

- Não adiantaria... Ela me deixou sem grana nenhuma e cheio de dívidas, eu não tinha como pagar os caras, então me mandei do Estado, mas eles me acharam de novo, só que desta vez ele foi sozinho, e apontou uma arma pra minha cabeça, mas não sei nem como, eu consegui escapar... Aí eu tive que decidir, se eu quisesse viver, teria que dar um jeito de pagar a dívida... Então eu mudei de endereço mais uma vez, e foi aí que eu conheci o Matt, um cara que me deu umas dicas... e... aí eu comecei... comecei a... Bom, então eu negociei a dívida, e pago uma quantia por semana...

- E a última surra, foi por que não conseguiu pagar?

- Foi...

- E por que diabos você não pediu ajuda? Jay, você sabe que dinheiro não é problema para mim. Eu posso quitar essa sua dívida.

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter aberto a minha boca...

- E por que não?

- Por que não? Não é isso o que eu quero... Aí o que eu seria pra você Jen? Sua exclusividade? Sua prostituta de luxo?

- Não é nada disso...

- Eu não quero a sua ajuda! Eu me meti nisso sozinho, e vou sair dessa sozinho...

- Sabe Jay, você ainda vai acabar morrendo por causa dessa sua teimosia...

- O problema é meu...

- Ok...

- Jen, você acredita que as pessoas possam ter uma segunda chance?

- O quê?

- Eu acredito, e só por esse motivo eu levanto todos os dias pela manhã, e sigo essa merda que é a minha vida, Jen... Porque eu acredito que isso seja temporário, e que em breve eu vou poder me mandar para um lugar bem longe, onde ninguém me conheça, e vou recomeçar a minha vida do zero...

- Mas Jay...

- Chega Jen, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso...

Jensen ficou calado, pensando... queria ajudar, mas sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse só iria piorar as coisas...

Jared foi para a área externa da casa, onde ficou parado olhando o mar, tentando se acalmar... Jensen esperou um pouco e foi atrás dele...

- Eu vou dar uma volta...

- Ok. Mas, por favor... longe da água desta vez...

- Posso ao menos molhar meus pezinhos, mamãe? - Jared disse rindo...

Jensen ficou algum tempo perdido em seus pensamentos, apenas observando Jared na praia... Logo seu amigo pulguento já estava lhe fazendo companhia. Jen chegou a conclusão de que não adiantava ficar ali remoendo os problemas, o dia estava passando muito rápido, e o melhor que podia fazer agora era aproveitar cada momento...

Desceu até a praia e se juntou aos dois, caminharam, correram, derrubaram um ao outro na areia, riram muito e brincaram feito duas crianças, então se atracaram num beijo faminto... rolando pela areia, até que o cãozinho resolveu querer entrar na brincadeira também, lambendo a nuca de Jensen, que estava deitado em cima de Jared nessa hora...

- Puta que pariu! Seu cachorro maldito! - Jensen resmungava e Jared ria da sua cara...

- Acho melhor voltarmos para casa...

Saíram para almoçar, e ao voltar fizeram amor preguiçosamente a tarde inteira, cochilando de vez em quando... No final da tarde Jared se levantou, e Jensen estava saindo do banheiro, vindo até ele...

- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai? - Disse Jensen derrubando Jared na cama, e caindo por cima dele.

- Ora, ora... você é mesmo insaciável, não é?

- Ainda tem outro desejo que eu pretendo saciar antes de ir embora - Jensen disse, enquanto beijava e lambia o pescoço de Jay.

- E qual é?

- Eu quero foder você Jared! - Jen disse sussurrando em seu ouvido...

- Nem em seus sonhos, Jen! - Jared disse rindo e invertendo as posições, ficando por cima de Jensen...

- Que mania você tem de querer controlar! - Jen disse invertendo as posições novamente...

- Eu pensei que você gostasse de ser controlado...

- Eu gosto, mas as vezes, só as vezes... eu gosto de ter o controle também...

- Infelizmente, meu amigo, não vai ser desta vez - Jared disse ficando por cima novamente.

- Você não faria isso por mim, Jay? - Jensen falava com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Você estava ciente disso desde o início.

- Você não pode esquecer por um minuto que eu sou seu "cliente"?

- Infelizmente, não...

- Na verdade, eu acho que esse tempo todo você mais saciava os seus desejos insanos do que os meus... E que foi sempre com o Jared que eu estive na cama, e não com o Jay...

- Você está completamente maluco...

- Eu acho que não... Agora deixa eu foder você Jared... Deixa eu te amar! - Jen sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando seu pescoço e o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto sua mão fazia uma carícia torturante no pênis do moreno, sem oferecer qualquer alívio...

- Jen?

- Hmmm?

- Seja gentil! - Jared respondeu com um sorriso safado... Já não conseguia mais conter sua excitação...

Então Jen aproveitou seu momento de fraqueza, e colocando lubrificante em seus dedos, invadiu sua entrada lentamente... sentindo Jay ofegar e contorcer seu corpo com a invasão...

Jared soltou um gemido alto quando Jen entrou com o segundo dedo... movimentando-os dentro dele... Logo Jay também começou a movimentar seu corpo, pedindo por mais contato, e seus gemidos agora já eram mais de prazer do que de dor...

Jensen apreciava cada gemido, cada movimento, não suportando mais esperar para possuir aquele corpo tão desejado... Em seguida retirou seus dedos, e colocando a camisinha e lubrificante em seu membro, abriu ainda mais as pernas de Jared, o introduziu devagar... centímetro por centímetro, sentindo Jared arquear suas costas, emitindo um gemido abafado... Depois de estar completamente dentro, Jen começou a se movimentar... devagar no início, e aumentando o ritmo conforme os pedidos do moreno...

Jared estava com as pernas em volta da cintura de Jen, e suas unhas cravadas em seus ombros com força... seu corpo completamente envolvido naquele mundinho de prazer...

Jensen aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, com Jared pedindo para ir mais forte, levando Jensen a loucura. Chegaram ao limite quase ao mesmo tempo... então se deitaram abraçados, recuperando o fôlego...

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? - Jen disse com um sorriso de lado...

- Cala a boca Jensen! - Jared disse rindo e voltando a beijar aqueles lábios tentadores.

- Sabe Jared, você ainda acaba comigo...

- E agora, Jen?

- E agora? Eu não quero ir embora daqui... nunca mais...

- Hah.. Eu também não...

- Nós podemos ir embora só pela manhã.

- Cai na real, Jensen, o conto de fadas acabou - Jared disse se levantando e indo para o chuveiro.

Puseram as malas no carro e foram embora... ao chegarem na casa de Jen, Jared apenas pegou sua mala e se dirigiu para o seu carro...

- Ei, mais uma vez você não cobrou adiantado. - Jensen disse pegando a sua carteira...

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro, Jen...

- Como assim, não quer? Eu não quero que você leve outra surra...

- Aí você pode me visitar no hospital novamente - Jared disse brincando.

- Ou posso ir ao seu funeral - Jen disse sério.

- Jen, e se você puder cumprir o trato desta vez... não me liga mais, ok? Desta forma você só torna as coisas mais difíceis para mim...

- Só porque você é teimoso e orgulhoso, Jared... Mas tudo bem, se é isso que você quer...

- Adeus Jen... - Jared deu partida no carro e saiu em disparada...

- Sujeitinho teimoso! - Jensen ficou resmungando sozinho, vendo o carro se afastar...

Alguns dias depois, Jensen foi a casa de Liza, andava adiando isso por uns dias, porque sabia que ela iria enchê-lo de perguntas sobre o tal fim de semana... Mas como sentia-se muito sozinho, achou que seria bom conversar com alguém... alguém que o conhecesse de verdade...

Começaram a assistir a um filme, uma comédia romântica, das quais Liza gostava, e então, como ela não era muito discreta, e não tinha paciência, começaram as perguntas...

- E então, meu amigo... como foi a sua "lua de mel"?

- Ah, foi muito bom, tirando alguns percalços...

- Oou...

- O Jay é... bom, ele faz umas maluquices as vezes...

- E você adora isso, não adora?

- É, tirando a parte dele ter entrado no mar a noite e quase morrido de hipotermia...

- O quê?

- Deixa pra lá... de qualquer jeito ele é definitivamente adorável, eu descobri que poderia passar o resto da minha vida com ele...

- E você disse isso a ele?

- Não.

- Como assim?

- É muito mais complicado do que eu imaginei. Ele está encrencado, financeiramente encrencado, e com gente da pesada. Eu ofereci ajuda, mas o sujeito é teimoso Liza, é orgulhoso demais.

- Isso é perfeitamente compreensível, não é? Quero dizer, devido as circunstâncias entre vocês, sei lá, iria parecer que você o estava comprando, não iria? Ele deve enxergar desta forma...

- Lá vem você com suas filosofias...

- E agora? Quando você vai vê-lo novamente?

- Não vou, ele me pediu pra não procurá-lo mais. Disse que eu estou tornando as coisas mais difíceis para ele...

- Hmmm... e você vai fazer isso mesmo?

- Eu vou tentar respeitar a vontade dele, não adianta eu insistir Liza, é um caso perdido. Mas eu vou sentir muito a falta dele. Do seu jeito alegre, daquela risada gostosa, das conversas, e até das maluquices, eu acho...

- Que fofo, Jen! Sabe, quando você fala dele, me lembra tanto de um amigo meu... Ele era exatamente assim, sabe aquela pessoa que todo mundo adora? Sempre alegre, com aquele sorriso encantador... ele também vivia se metendo em encrencas, mas era adorável, contagiava todo mundo com a sua alegria...

- Liza, você conhecia um cara assim e nunca me apresentou?

- Ele era hétero Jen, pelo menos até onde eu sabia. E um tremendo galinha... pegava todas na faculdade, mas eu não tive mais notícias dele, faz tempo...

- E você Liza? Continua sozinha?

- Continuo. Sabe Jen, acho que nós devemos sair e nos embebedar hoje, o que você acha?

- Ótima idéia!

E passou a ser o que Jensen fazia com mais frequência a partir dali... sair com os supostos amigos, e beber. Além das muitas vezes em que saía para beber sozinho...

Já não saía mais com nenhuma garota, nem com rapazes, não tinha vontade para nada... Nem o trabalho mais o interessava, passava muito tempo sozinho, deprimido...

* * *

Continua...

Beijocas e obrigadinha a todos que deixaram reviews!! Espero ter respondido a todos.

Alexia,

Sim, eles estão apaixonados, mas daí a assumirem isso... está difícil! rsrsrs. Obrigada por ler e deixar review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 14**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Era quinta a noite, e Jared estava matando tempo em casa, olhando a programação da TV que estava uma droga, quando toca o seu celular...

Olhou pasmo para o aparelho, sem acreditar no nome que estava vendo no visor... Susie. Ficou por algum tempo apenas olhando para o celular até que voltou a si e resolveu atender...

- É você mesmo?

- Oi Jared, sou eu sim, mas por favor, não desliga...

- Quando eu vi o número, achei que eu estivesse doido, mas não... Você teve mesmo a cara de pau de me ligar depois de tudo que fez...

- É tão bom ouvir sua voz, meu amor...

- Então, você ligou pra saber se eu ainda estou vivo? Não sei nem como, mas estou.

- Eu liguei pra te pedir perdão...

- Você está brincando comigo, não está?

- Eu sinto muito a sua falta, Jared... Eu me arrependi tanto...

Jared deu uma risada alta...

- Você sentiu minha falta... O que você quer afinal?

- Eu já disse, eu preciso que você me perdôe...

- Você vai devolver meu dinheiro?

- O quê?

- Vai devolver, ou não?

- Eu já não tenho mais todo o dinheiro, meu amor... O Steve sumiu com uma boa parte dele...

Jared riu novamente...

- Então você já sabe o que é levar um pé na bunda, só é uma pena que ele não te deixou com um bando de agiotas psicopatas querendo o seu couro...

- Me desculpa... meu amor, eu já disse que estou arrependida...

- Seu arrependimento não me ajuda em nada, ou você arranja o dinheiro, ou esquece que eu existo - Jared disse e desligou o telefone, chutando a mesinha ao lado do sofá com raiva. Sentia vontade de esfregar o rostinho bonito daquela vadia no asfalto...

Jared foi então para o banho, afinal tinha uma porra de uma cliente para atender em uma hora.

Chegou pontualmente no hotel, mas sua vontade era de sair correndo dali, depois daquela ligação não conseguia pensar em mais nada, muito menos em sexo com uma desconhecida...

Lucy, era a garota que o estava esperando... era muito bonita, deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, um corpo perfeito, cabelos longos e ruivos, levemente cacheados... O tipo de garota que despertaria seu interesse se conhecesse por aí, isso antes de conhecer Jensen, claro...

Chegando mais perto, percebeu que ela tinha a pele muito clara e algumas sardas no rosto... Não havia percebido isso na foto, senão teria recusado o programa. Sardas sempre traziam muitas lembranças... lembranças que o atormentavam todos os dias, e que precisava esquecer...

A garota começou a falar algo sobre seu casamento, sobre não conseguir ter orgasmo com o marido. Jared detestava essas seções de terapia - Que merda ela fazia casada com ele, então? - Jared pensou - Ela disse também que precisava tirar a dúvida de se o problema era sua frigidez, ou se o marido era quem não dava conta do recado...

- É, dessa vez o maridão dançou - Jared pensou consigo mesmo - Ruiva... Susie também era ruiva... e literalmente fodeu com a sua vida, portanto era bom não pensar nela agora, porque isso seria no mínimo brochante...

Depois de uma sessão de sexo oral e mais três transas, a ruiva ficou convencida de que o problema realmente não era ela. Então se deu por satisfeita, e já deixou outro programa agendado para a próxima semana. Talvez ela quisesse ter certeza absoluta - Jared pensou, e teve que rir enquanto estava indo embora. Estava exausto e só queria chegar rápido em casa e dormir, se conseguisse, é claro, afinal teria que ir trabalhar depois de algumas horas...

Na sexta a noite não tinha nada marcado, e também não queria ficar em casa sozinho... Já fazia quase um mês desde que vira Jensen pela última vez, e a saudade apertava cada dia mais. Sentia vontade de ligar para ele apenas para ouvir sua voz, mas sabia que se ligasse não iria ficar só nisso, então era melhor esquecer...

Também, provavelmente a essa hora Jensen já deveria tê-lo esquecido, já que não ligou uma vez sequer.

- É claro, seu idiota, você quem pediu pra ele não ligar, e agora está achando ruim por ele não ter ligado... vai entender!- Jared disse para si mesmo.

Bom, como não queria ficar nessa deprê a noite inteira, aceitou ir com os rapazes na inauguração de um bar que abriu perto de onde trabalhavam...

Desta vez se controlou e parou depois da terceira cerveja, pois suas últimas experiências depois da bebida não haviam sido muito agradáveis...

Lá pelas duas da madrugada Jared foi ao banheiro, e quando estava lavando suas mãos, Charlie apareceu e parou ao seu lado o encarando...

- O que é?

- Eu estava pensando se... se eu posso ir com você para o seu apartamento, depois que a gente sair daqui... Sabe, a gente poderia se divertir um pouquinho...

- Esquece - Jared disse secamente, já fazendo menção de sair dali, mas Charlie segurou seu braço...

- Por que não? Não foi bom da outra vez?

- Da outra vez, só aconteceu porque você me pegou numa hora ruim, isso não vai se repetir...

- Então, você está me recusando?

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que... no seu lugar, "Jay"... eu não faria algo assim, sabe, pode acabar sendo perigoso para a sua reputação - Charlie disse baixinho perto do seu ouvido, num tom ameaçador.

Jared arregalou os olhos, meio assustado, pois não esperava essa atitude de Charlie, muito menos depois de tanto tempo. Então o puxou mais perto e respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrado...

- No seu lugar, "pirralho"... eu tomaria mais cuidado com o que falo... afinal, nunca se sabe... qualquer dia desses seu corpo pode ser encontrado por aí num beco, com a boca cheia de formigas...

Então Jared o encarou com um olhar fulminante, o mais ameaçador possível...

Charlie o olhou espantado, se afastando...

- Eu estava só brincando, Jared! - falou nervoso.

Então Jared sorriu, seu sorriso mais cínico possível e respondeu...

- Eu também! - e saiu do banheiro deixando Charlie para trás...

- Pirralho idiota, pensou que iria ser fácil desse jeito? - Jared saiu resmungando sozinho.

A semana seguinte foi tranquila... pagou o seu "amiguinho", e teve alguns programas a noite, com os clientes de sempre... Matt tinha uma regra que dizia ser essencial... Atender ao mesmo cliente no máximo três ou quatro vezes. Dizia que isso evitava qualquer envolvimento... Jared achava isso uma besteira, preferia ter clientes fixos, porque quando já conhecia, o risco era menor. E também não tinha perigo de se envolver com alguém pois já estava envolvido até o pescoço com Jensen, e para isso não foi preciso mais do que dois encontros, o filho da mãe já havia o fisgado desde a primeira vez...

Eram nove da noite e Jared estava sentado na cama, tentando se concentrar numa porcaria de um livro sobre direito tributário... Seu celular estava tocando pela quinta vez em menos de uma hora... Olhou para o visor e viu que era ele novamente... Não iria atender, já tinha decidido... Por que tanta insistência se tinha pedido para que não ligasse mais? O que diabos estaria querendo dessa vez? Infernizar a sua vida um pouco mais? Será que nunca iria desistir?

Depois de dez minutos o celular tocou pela sexta vez, e Jared já não aguentava mais...

- O que você quer agora, Jen? Eu não pedi pra você não me ligar? - Disse secamente assim que atendeu.

- J-Jay... eu... p-preciso d-de você...

- O quê?

- E-eu não consigo... e-eu não posso...

- Jensen, você bebeu? Onde é que você está?

- Num b-bar... é... m-meia n-noite...

- Como assim? São nove horas, ainda não é meia noite...

- Não... seu b-burro! o n-nome do bar... é m-meia noite.

- Jen, você está sozinho? Foi dirigindo?

- S-sim...

- Então pega um táxi e vai pra casa, deixa o seu carro aí...

- Eu n-não vou p-pegar táxi nenhum...

- Puta merda! Era só o que me faltava...

- N-não b-briga comigo...

- Jen, escuta... fica onde você está... Eu já estou indo, não saia daí...

- T-ta...

Jared não fazia nem idéia de onde ficava este bar, começou a bater o desespero... E se Jen saísse de lá dirigindo bêbado daquele jeito? Então decidiu ligar para Matt...

- Hey... é o Jay...

- Fala aí meu irmão, o que é que manda?

- Matt, você sabe se existe algum bar por essas bandas chamado Meia Noite?

- Peraí... meia noite... meia noite... ah, sim... na divisa da cidade, mas não é um lugar muito bem frequentado, se é que você me entende...

Jared anotou o endereço e saiu de casa quase voando...

Levou quase meia hora até chegar ao local. Era uma construção de madeira, no estilo rústico, o ambiente era mal iluminado, e havia alguns sujeitos muito mal encarados bebendo no balcão.

Jared se perguntou o que Jen fazia num lugar como aquele. Ao entrar, olhou ao redor e avistou Jensen praticamente debruçado em cima de uma mesa, com uma garrafa de uísque pela metade na sua frente...

Jared se aproximou, sentando na cadeira em frente a Jensen, que estava apoiado nos braços com os olhos fechados.

- Jen! Ei...

Jensen levantou a cabeça tentando focalizar quem estava falando com ele...

- Você v-veio...

- Sim, vamos, eu vou te levar para casa - disse puxando Jen pelo braço para ajudá-lo a levantar...

- Eu n-não vou a lugar algum com v-você... Você... f-fodeu com a minha vida...

- Jen, pára com isso, eu te levo pra casa e lá a gente conversa...

- Você... v-você fez eu me ap-apaixonar e depois... d-depois me chutou...

Jared bufou vendo que não iria ser fácil tirá-lo dali, e o pessoal do bar já estava os olhando atravessado...

- V-você... só pode ter feito alguma macumba... p-porque eu não consegui mais p-pegar ninguém d-depois de você... porque eu s-só penso em você o tempo todo...

- Jen... por favor, vem comigo...

Dessa vez Jensen deixou Jared ajudá-lo a levantar, e a ser levado até o carro.

Jared voltou para o bar e acertou a conta, e quando voltou para fora Jensen estava sentado no assento do motorista de sua caminhonete.

- Jen, você não vai dirigir nesse estado...

- O carro é meu! Eu d-dirijo... eu quero ir pra b-bem longe de v-você!

- Droga, então por que você me ligou? Agora chega de criancice e deixa eu te levar para casa...

Mas Jensen já havia ligado o carro e estava dando a partida, então Jared correu para o outro lado e sentou no banco do carona...

- Merda, por que você não me escuta? Vai acabar causando um acidente!

- F-foda-se...

- Jen, se você é um riquinho cretino que não dá valor pra sua vida, mas eu ainda quero viver muito... Então, pára esse maldito carro!

- Eu n-não vou parar!

- Então pelo menos coloca a porra do seu cinto de segurança, seu idiota!

- Eu não p-preciso disso...

Em seguida, aconteceu tudo muito rápido... Jensen acelerou o carro ainda mais numa curva, quase colidindo com um caminhão que vinha de frente... no que Jared puxou o volante para a direita para desviar, e o carro acabou capotando...

Jared abriu os olhos tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido... Estava um pouco tonto, e levou um susto ao perceber que estava num hospital...

- Merda, mas que merda! - Arrancou os eletrodos do peito, tirou a agulha do soro do braço, o que se arrependeu depois porque doeu pra caramba, e levantou da cama num pulo... no que quase se espatifou no chão devido a tontura...

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça? - Ficou parado encostado na cama até a tontura passar, então pegou sua camiseta que estava na poltrona ao lado, bom, pelo menos desta vez ainda estava com suas calças jeans, e não com uma camisola de hospital - pensou.

Precisava saber de Jensen... Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nele... Será que estaria bem? Saiu vagando pelo hospital, até encontrar uma enfermeira...

- O que você está fazendo de pé?

- Eu... eu preciso encontrar alguém...

- Você vai voltar para a cama, já!

- Eu não vou voltar sem antes saber dele... Você pode ver como ele está?

A enfermeira lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, mas diante daquele olhar de filhotinho abandonado que ele retribuiu, ela acabou cedendo...

- Quem é? - disse verificando os registros no computador.

- Jensen... Jensen Ackles...

- Ele está na sala de cirurgia...

- Cirurgia? Como assim? - Jared estava ficando desesperado - Eu posso vê-lo?

- Você fica quietinho aqui sentado... Eu vou até lá verificar e já volto com notícias, ok?

- Obrigado - Jared sentou e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos... precisava ver Jensen... precisava ter certeza que ele estava bem... Nesse momento estava se odiando por não ter feito algo para impedi-lo de dirigir. Deveria ter socado a cara dele e o jogado no banco de trás, assim nada disso teria acontecido... Mas não, sempre tinha que ceder aos caprichos de Jensen, e agora a merda estava feita...

Depois de dez minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, a enfermeira voltou dizendo que Jen estava fora de perigo... Apenas com algumas costelas quebradas, um pequeno machucado na perna e um arranhão na testa. Havia batido a cabeça, mas não tinha sido grave, os exames estavam todos normais.

- Então por que ele está na sala de cirurgia?

- Ele já está saindo, não precisou passar pela cirurgia porque não houve perfuração nos pulmões, só três costelas quebradas mesmo...

Jared sentiu um alívio muito grande, ficou se segurando para não chorar... Não iria aguentar se algo realmente ruim acontecesse a Jensen... Nunca iria se perdoar por isso...

- Agora você volta para o quarto.

- Não, eu vou esperar por ele...

- Escuta, você não vai poder ajudar seu namorado se não estiver bem.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não estava julgando... só pensei que... devido a sua preocupação...

- Tudo bem, para onde ele vai agora?

- Ele já vai ser transferido para um quarto...

Jared ficou andando de um lado para o outro no corredor do hospital. Não iria ter sossego enquanto não visse com seus próprios olhos que Jensen estava bem.

Logo que o transferiram, Jared entrou no quarto apreensivo... Jensen estava com o peito enfaixado, um curativo na perna esquerda e um corte na testa, também do lado esquerdo...

- Ele está sedado, portanto vai permanecer desacordado por mais algumas horas...

- Eu... posso ficar aqui com ele?

- Eu vou deixar você ficar... Senhor Teimosia! Mas não saia do hospital, porque você também tem que permanecer em observação até o médico liberar.

- Ok, eu vou ficar aqui... Obrigado!

- Eu vou ver os outros pacientes, qualquer coisa é só me chamar... Sabe garoto, você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo - A enfermeira disse enquanto saía do quarto, Jared não entendeu o porque... Talvez ela tivesse percebido que ele estava a ponto de demorronar... Mas se isso fosse acontecer, não seria nem ali e nem agora... Não enquanto Jensen não estivesse bem e saísse deste hospital...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos e obrigada a quem deixou review! Vocês tornam a minha pobre vida mais feliz!! (Pensen no olhar de filhotinho abandonado do Jared!! rsrsrs).


	15. Chapter 15

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 15**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Jared estava muito nervoso... Jensen estava fora de perigo, precisava apenas ficar em observação, mas não conseguiria se acalmar enquanto o loiro não acordasse, para ter certeza de que realmente estava bem.

Ficou ali parado, de pé ao lado da cama, torcendo para que Jen acordasse logo, mas este parecia estar num sono tão profundo que Jay achou que ele não fosse acordar nunca mais.

Neste instante Liza entrou no quarto, pegando Jared de surpresa...

- Oi, eu vim ver se o Je... meu Deus!... Não pode ser! Jared? É você mesmo?

Jared sentiu seu coração querer saltar pela boca nesse momento, tamanho o susto... Ficou branco, e quase esqueceu que tinha que respirar. Liza seria a última pessoa que pensava encontrar por ali. E sem nem ter tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, Liza já havia o agarrado num abraço apertado... Jared não disse nada, também havia perdido a capacidade de falar...

- Mas Jared, o que você faz por aqui? Você é amigo do Jen? - Liza perguntou soltando-se do abraço e o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu... não... na verdade eu entrei aqui por engano... Eu... estava procurando por um amigo - Foi a mentira mais descarada que lhe veio a cabeça.

Mas neste instante Jensen resolveu dar sinal de vida, e segurando a mão de Jared que estava apoiada na beira da cama, resmungou algo como...

- Jay... não me deixa sozinho...

Puta que pariu! - Jared pensou... e só queria poder sumir dali nesse momento...

- Espera aí... Jay? Ele te chamou de Jay?

- Liza... eu...

- Jared... eu não acredito que você... que você é...

Jared respirou fundo, não tinha como se livrar dessa agora... Só não fazia idéia até que ponto Liza sabia, era mesmo muito azar ela ser amiga do Jen. E o maldito escolheu a pior hora para abrir a boca...

- Eu posso explicar...

- Eu estou esperando!

- Mas, não aqui... no hospital...

- Vai querer fugir novamente, Jared? Você deve estar se tornando especialista nisso...

- Que merda Liza! eu não vou fugir, ok? - Jared disse bravo - Só não acho que aqui seja lugar para...

- Então, você está envolvido neste acidente?

- O Jen estava dirigindo, eu estava de carona.

- E o que você fez?

- Como assim o que eu fiz?

- O Jen é meu amigo há anos, e ele nunca bateu o carro uma vez sequer. Então eu imagino... que talvez você estivesse fazendo algo pra distraí-lo quando ele bateu...

- Espera aí, o que você sabe sobre mim? - Jared disse bufando.

- Sobre você com o Jen? Os detalhes mais sórdidos - Liza disse com ironia...

- Filho da puta! Sorte sua estar nessa cama Jen, senão eu iria quebrar essa sua cara! - Jared disse com raiva para um Jensen adormecido...

- Não adianta descontar nele...

- Então você acha que eu fiz algo que provocou o acidente?

- E não foi?

- Acho que você não conhece o seu amiguinho tão bem assim, que além de idiota e teimoso, ele estava dirigindo bêbado. E se feriu só porque além de tudo é burro e estava sem cinto de segurança! Mas tudo bem, afinal, o vilão da história sou eu, então eu devo ser o culpado! - Jared disse com raiva, descontando todo seu estresse das últimas horas...

- Jay... você ta gritando comigo? - Jensen perguntou meio sonolento, mal abrindo os olhos...

- Não Jen, ta tudo bem, pode voltar a dormir - Jared falou suavemente, se sentindo mal por ter quase gritado ali dentro, acordando Jensen...

- Você não vai embora, vai? - Jen disse sem mesmo notar a presença de Liza.

- Não Jen, eu vou ficar aqui o tempo todo, fica tranquilo...

Jensen voltou a dormir e os dois permaneceram por mais algum tempo em silêncio... Tinha tanta coisa que precisava ser dita, mas Jared sabia que Liza nunca entenderia. Ela estava certa em estar com tanta raiva, afinal ele havia feito mesmo por merecer.

- Me desculpa Jared, eu... eu sei que me excedi...

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu imagino o que você está sentindo em relação a mim...

- Bom, você deve ter seus motivos, não é? Quem sou eu pra julgar?

Jared suspirou cansado, ficou apenas sentado na cadeira, olhando para as próprias mãos...

- Você vai ficar mesmo aqui com ele?

- Vou...

- Então eu já vou indo... Eu volto depois, ele nem percebeu minha presença mesmo! E eu... eu acho que ele está em boas mãos. - Disse dando um meio sorriso para Jared.

Liza foi embora e Jared permaneceu ali sentado com Jensen, meio que perdido em seus pensamentos...

- Jay?

- Hmm...

- Impressão minha ou eu ouvi a voz da Liza?

- Sim, mas ela já foi, disse que volta depois.

- Você ainda está muito bravo comigo?

- Não Jen, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você.

- Eu sei que eu pedi pra você ficar, mas... você pode ir embora se quiser.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Como você está?

- Bem, eu acho... Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça e no peito...

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Água, por favor...

Jared então pegou água e ajudou Jen a se acomodar mais sentado na cama.

- Você não se machucou mesmo?

- Não, eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Então, você conheceu a Liza?

- É, e você fez um ótimo trabalho contando pra ela tudo o que eu fiz com você...

- Eu... ela... o que ela te falou?

- Nada Jen, esquece...

Neste momento entraram no quarto os pais de Jensen, então Jared levantou da cadeira e ficou um pouco mais longe da cama para que eles pudessem chegar perto.

A mãe de Jen primeiramente olhou Jared de cima a baixo... com cara de poucos amigos, Jensen percebeu logo de cara e então apresentou Jared como sendo um amigo...

Jensen logo adormeceu novamente, e mesmo dormindo, meio grogue devido a medicação, de vez em quando resmungava o nome de Jay enquanto dormia, para seu desespero, já que os pais dele continuavam ali no quarto.

- Eu... eu vou esperar lá fora - Jay disse completamente sem graça. Ainda bem que Jensen o apresentou como Jared, senão estaria perdido.

Jared seguiu então até a lanchonete do hospital para tomar um café. Sentia-se esgotado... Ficou pensando na ironia de ter acabado de conhecer os pais de Jen, e também sua melhor amiga... Liza, que por uma terrível coincidência também era sua amiga... ou ex-amiga agora...

Seu dia não poderia ter sido pior. Jensen bêbado dizendo aquelas besteiras, o acidente, e ainda essa da Liza... isso já era demais... O que ela estaria pensando sobre ele agora? As piores coisas, com certeza. Se Jen havia contado o que ele fazia... O que ela poderia estar pensando de alguém que largou os amigos e a faculdade e passou a se prostituir... e o pior de tudo... provavelmente ela contaria para Alice, e Jared não iria aguentar ver o olhar de decepção da sua melhor amiga... Quando isso tudo acabasse, o melhor seria partir para o plano B sem hesitar... Ir para um lugar onde ninguém o conheça, assim não precisaria se explicar nem dar satisfações para ninguém...

Jared permaneceu no hospital até Jensen ser liberado e poder ir para casa, Liza também havia retornado e os pais de Jen já haviam ido embora...

Jared levou Jensen até o carro numa cadeira de rodas. Mesmo Jen não querendo, eram regras do hospital, então Jared o sacaneou descendo pela rampa a toda velocidade...

- Liza, será que dá pra você conduzir essa porcaria dessa cadeira?

Liza apenas ria da cara do amigo...

- Calma Jen, você vai chegar vivo em casa - Jared disse rindo.

Jared levou Jen para casa, e Liza os seguiu no seu carro...

- Olha, quem diria? Jensen Ackles andando no meu humilde Impala! - Jared ria da cara de Jensen...

- Eu já não tenho tanta certeza quanto a chegar vivo em casa.- Jensen retrucou de mau humor.

Chegando lá, Jared ajudou Jen a entrar e se deitar na cama, pois ainda sentia muita dor.

Liza só observava os dois e ria, pensando que Jared não tinha mesmo mudado em nada esse tempo todo... Sempre atencioso e alegre, fazendo as pessoas rirem... e nem mesmo um Jensen mal humorado estava imune aos seus encantos.

Jared ajeitou Jensen na cama, e Liza percebeu que Jen estava fazendo manha o tempo todo, para chamar a atenção do moreno, que parecia cuidar dele com toda dedicação, sem medir esforços.

Jensen logo adormeceu, Jared verificou se ele não estava com febre antes de ir para a sala com Liza e se jogar cansado no sofá.

- Esse seu amigo, vou te contar... dá um trabalho danado!

- Você não parecia estar achando ruim cuidar dele - Liza respondeu com um sorriso - Jared, eu pensei que vocês não estivessem se vendo mais, como foi que você se meteu nesse acidente?

- O Jen me ligou e estava completamente bêbado. Então eu fui até o bar onde ele estava, e... e ele começou a falar umas bobagens... e depois quis ir embora sozinho... Eu pedi pra dirigir, mas ele é uma mula teimosa, então não vi outra alternativa e fui com ele...

- Que tipo de bobagens?

- Melhor não falar sobre isso...

- Ele falou que está apaixonado por você?

- Ele não sabe o que fala, estava bêbado.

- Isso não quer dizer que não seja verdade...

- Qual é, Liza?

- Você acha isso uma coisa impossível?

- Qualquer pessoa sensata iria querer distância de alguém como eu. E tem mais um detalhe... o Jen nem me conhece, quem é que se apaixona por alguém que não conhece?

- Talvez o que ele conheça sobre você já seja o suficiente, e você não deveria se desmerecer tanto, Jared, afinal o que você faz não altera o seu caráter. Mas e quanto a você, o que você sente por ele?

- Eu... eu não...

Nesta hora a campainha tocou...

- Melhor você ir atender...

- Salvo pelo gongo, não é Jared? Liza disse e saiu bufando...

Jensen recebeu várias visitas naquele dia, entre elas Rachel, Sara e Adam, e Liza apresentou Jared a eles, como sendo um amigo de Jensen.

Jared não gostou nem um pouco das visitas, afinal uma delas era a garota que Jensen saía, e ficou grudada ao lado dele durante um tempão. E a outra loira provavelmente ele também já havia pegado porque falava com Jen com muita intimidade, isso sem falar que lhe tascou um beijo na boca antes de ir embora.

E tal do Adam era muito gay pro seu gosto... Jared achou melhor ficar o tempo todo junto no quarto com Jensen, durante a sua visita, só por precaução.

Depois de todos irem embora, ficaram apenas Jared e Liza. Liza passaria a noite com Jensen, já que seus pais não puderam ficar, e ele precisaria de ajuda.

Durante o resto do dia Jensen se aproveitou da companhia e da boa vontade de Jared... Uma hora ele queria água, outra hora queria sentar, o que podia fazer sozinho sem dificuldade, mas era muito mais interessante ter Jared lhe apalpando para ajeitá-lo melhor na cama.

Liza teve que rir do amigo, por ser tão cara de pau... Jensen então disse que estava cansado de ficar no quarto sozinho, e pediu para Jared ficar ali um pouquinho para conversar. Jared deitou-se na cama ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada no braço, e ficaram um tempão ali conversando... Jensen ria o tempo todo segurando as costelas, e Liza chegou a conclusão de que eles formavam o casal gay mais fofo e perfeito que ela já havia conhecido.

Logo Jensen adormeceu, pois a medicação o deixava sonolento, e Liza e Jared estavam sentados no sofá da sala...

- Jared, você vai ficar aqui com ele esta noite?

- Não Liza, eu preciso ir, só vou esperar ele acordar...

- Ah, claro... você deve ter seus "compromissos", não é?

Jared bufou diante da insinuação de Liza...

- Ele ainda precisa de ajuda, está com bastante dor na perna e eu não consigo ajudar ele a levantar. Preciso achar alguém para me ajudar... Será que eu ligo pra mãe dele? Não, ela é muito chata, e eu não iria aguentar passar a noite aqui com ela...

- Eu não acredito nisso...

- Espera, o Adam esteve aqui hoje, não foi? Eu vou ligar pra ele... Ele não vai se negar a...

- Eu fico!

- O quê?

- Eu disse que fico esta noite aqui...

- Mas você acabou de dizer que...

- Eu lembrei que não tenho nenhum "compromisso" hoje, eu posso ficar...

- E isso... claro que não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ter mencionado o Adam...

- Claro que não! Eu nem sei quem é o Adam...

- Ah... ok... problema resolvido então! - Liza saiu de fininho para a cozinha, para que Jared não visse o sorriso triunfante em seu rosto...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos, e muitíssimo obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 16**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Jared foi até seu apartamento por algumas horas, cancelou o programa que tinha marcado para a noite, tomou um banho e voltou para a casa de Jensen.

Jen dormia quase o tempo todo, então Jared e Liza tiveram muito tempo para colocar a conversa em dia...

- Jared, você vai falar com a Alice, não vai?

- Algum dia talvez, mas não agora.

- Isso é maldade, sabia? Cara, vocês eram como irmãos, e ela estava desesperada por notícias suas.

- Eu não quero saber...

- Claro...

- E como ela está?

- Você disse que não quer saber...

- Você é muito engraçadinha, sabia? - Jared disse com ironia.

- Bom, tirando a parte do melhor amigo dela ter desaparecido, ela está bem, faz dois meses que eu não a vejo, mas da última vez ela estava namorando, e me parecia bem feliz...

- Está vendo só... a vida continua...

- Só você mesmo pra se meter em uma roubada como essa, né Jared? Ainda mais por causa de uma ruiva sem graça...

- Ruiva sem graça? Ela era linda, Liza, você tem que admitir... E foi tudo culpa sua, afinal, foi você quem me apresentou a ela.

- Engraçadinho! O fato de eu te apresentar, não queria dizer que você tinha que cair de quatro por ela, seu idiota... Você sabia que ela era uma biscate.

- Ela me ligou.

- Quando?

- Uns dias antes do acidente.

- E o que essa piranha mal amada queria?

Jared deu gargalhadas...

- Meu perdão.

- Ah, fala sério Jared!

- Eu sei lá o que ela queria! Disse que estava arrependida, essas coisas.

- E o que você fez?

- Nada! O que eu podia fazer? Marcar um encontro, espancar ela, e vender seus órgãos pra recuperar o dinheiro?

- Até que não é uma má idéia Jay!

- Não me chama assim...

- Ué! Por que não?

- A não ser que você queira me levar pra cama... pagando é claro, eu até posso te fazer um desconto...

- Cala boca, seu cretino! Você não faz o meu tipo.

- Ah, é verdade, eu esqueci que você só curte coroas...

- Não são coroas, é só que eu gosto de homens... digamos, mais experientes...

- Aham, experientes...

- Qual é o problema? Só por que eu não curto pirralhos como você?

- Não curte? Mas bem que você quis me pegar uma vez, não é?

- Cala a boca Jared! Eu estava bêbada, aquela vez não conta...

- Ta bom - Jared deu gargalhadas.

- Você não presta...

- Acho que o seu amigo acordou, você ouviu?

- Você tem ouvido super sônico agora? Depois de tudo, nada mais me surpreende em você, pode até me dizer que é o super-man que eu vou acreditar.

- Cala boca, eu vou lá ver...

- Isso, vai lá apagar o fogo do seu amorzinho, vai - Liza disse zoando com Jared.

- Nem se você chamar o corpo de bombeiros inteiro, vai conseguir apagar aquele fogo - Jared disse enquanto ia em direção ao quarto de Jensen.

- Credo - Liza ainda resmungou.

- Então a bela adormecida resolveu acordar?

- Hmmm... você ainda está por aqui?

- É, a Liza meio que me obrigou a ficar, como você está? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Dói tudo, parece que eu fui atropelado por um trem. Eu só... preciso me ajeitar, minhas costas estão moídas nesta posição.

Jared então ajudou Jen a se ajeitar melhor, lhe trouxe água, e deitou na cama ao seu lado. Conversaram um pouco, e Jen fugiu do assunto quando Jared mencionou o bar em que ele estava antes do acidente, na verdade vinha fazendo muita besteira ultimamente.

Logo Jen voltou a dormir e Jared também adormeceu ao seu lado, esquecendo de Liza que ficou na sala sozinha. Esta foi dar uma espiada no quarto e teve que sorrir ao encontrar os dois dormindo lado a lado na cama.

Pela manhã, Jared ajudou Jensen a levantar e ir para o chuveiro, se ofereceu também para lhe dar banho, mas Jensen achou que isso não iria dar certo, ficar nu diante de Jared, definitivamente não seria uma boa idéia agora.

Liza foi embora, mas voltaria dentro de algumas horas, então Jared ficaria ali até que ela voltasse.

Como Jen já se sentia melhor, sentaram-se na sala para conversar...

- Sabe Jared, esse negócio da gente não se ver mais não tem dado certo...

- Você quem ferrou com tudo... vivia me ligando...

- Mas se você tivesse levado isso a sério, não teria atendido minhas ligações.

- E ainda bem que eu atendi, não é? Cara, você bebe e sai fazendo merda por aí, e depois eu é que sou o maluco da dupla... Você quase me matou de preocupação...

- É mesmo? Você ficou preocupado?

Jared revirou os olhos...

- Jared, eu estava pensando, sabe, acho que nós podemos ser amigos...

- Amigos?

- É... amigos...

- Você está brincando comigo, não está?

- Por que nós não podemos ser amigos?

- Jensen, amigos não ficam querendo se pegar o tempo todo...

- Então você fica querendo me pegar o tempo todo? - Jen disse sorrindo de lado...

- Jen, você não existe, sabia? - Jared disse indignado.

- Eu estou sendo prático... Por que nós não podemos ser amigos? Sair pra conversar, tomar uma cerveja, assistir futebol, essas coisas...

- Jen, você... Ok, tudo bem, eu desisto... Você quer que eu seja seu amigo, eu vou ser seu amigo... Mas eu tenho certeza que tem algo por trás disso...

- Não tem nada, pára de ser desconfiado.

- Ok, a Liza chegou, eu preciso ir agora... Eu te ligo mais tarde pra saber como você está, já que você é meu amigo agora...

Então Jared saiu dando gargalhadas...

- Qual foi a piada que eu perdi? - Liza perguntou.

- Nada Liza, ele ri o tempo todo mesmo...

- Falando nele, este mundo é mesmo muito pequeno Jen...

- Por que você diz isso?

- Você não vai acreditar... Lembra daquele amigo da faculdade que eu te falei, que tinha desaparecido a quase um ano?

- Lembro sim, por quê?

- Eu finalmente o encontrei...

- Onde?

- Acabou de sair daqui... é o Jared, Jen! Dá pra acreditar que o seu Jay é o meu amigão? É muita coincidência, não é mesmo?

- Você está falando sério?

- Cara, quando ele me viu lá no hospital, quase surtou, deu até pena... Na hora que eu soube, eu tive vontade de socar a cara dele, eu não quis acreditar, mas aí eu lembrei da história que você contou e, acho que ele não teve muita escolha mesmo...

- Mas então... Como ele era?

- Como assim?

- Antes de tudo isso, como ele era?

- Ele era tudo de bom Jen, sabe, a gente sempre viveu implicando um com o outro, mas eu o consideraria o meu segundo melhor amigo, ele é uma pessoa incrível...

- Hmmm...

- E Jen, vocês formam o casal gay mais fofo do mundo...

- Você acha mesmo? Quero dizer, você acha que a gente daria certo?

- Eu acho que vocês tem tudo pra dar certo, mas só depende de vocês, e eu sei que lidar com aquele cabeça dura não deve ser fácil...

- Pois é, acho que eu vou ter que botar a minha criatividade pra funcionar...

- Você sempre foi bom nisso, não foi?

Na segunda feira Jared foi trabalhar mais tranquilo, havia ligado para o seu "amigo" Jensen no domingo a noite e este, apesar da manha, admitiu que já estava bem melhor. Liza continuava lá com ele, então não tinha porque se preocupar.

Passou o dia pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, não conseguia se desligar. Esse acidente, a possibilidade de perder Jensen, tudo havia mexido muito com a sua cabeça. E o que Jensen havia falado lá no bar... será que tinha alguma verdade naquilo, ou era só efeito da bebedeira?

Estava tudo tão ferrado... antes de Jensen pelo menos conseguia manter sua vida sob controle, não se envolvia com ninguém, seguia suas regras pontualmente, mas agora tinha virado tudo de cabeça para baixo, literalmente. Sem falar que, se antes já não gostava, agora sentia um nojo ainda maior cada vez que algum cliente o tocava, se sentia sujo e a pior pessoa do mundo...

Jensen o ligou no final da tarde pedindo que fosse até lá. Jared pensou que ter Jensen como amigo estava sendo um porre, mesmo assim foi até lá, afinal não conseguia negar nada para ele, mesmo que quisesse.

Conversaram muito durante a noite, mas Jared ainda não tinha captado o motivo de Jensen o ter chamado para ir ali. Liza já havia ido embora, e Jared ficou imaginando se seria por algo que ela tivesse contado a Jensen sobre ele, se bem que não tinha nada de importante que Jensen já não soubesse.

- Jared, na verdade tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar, e que eu sei que você não vai gostar, mas mesmo assim eu preciso...

- Não enrola Jen, afinal por que você me chamou aqui?

- Bom, nós somos amigos, não somos?

Jared revirou os olhos...

- Sim Jen, nós somos, mas o que você...

- Então Jared, como amigo... eu quero muito te ajudar...

- De novo com essa conversa Jen, eu já te falei que eu não quero...

- Espera Jared, pensa só... é um empréstimo... e você me devolve quando puder... Você não vai mais precisar se prostituir pra me pagar, e eu também não vou mandar os meus capangas te espancarem... eu prometo! - Jen disse rindo.

- E eu vou ficar em dívida com você pro resto da minha vida? Nada feito...

- Jared, esse dinheiro não vai me fazer falta, você sabe disso...

- Não dá Jen, não dá - Jared disse virando as costas e indo embora.

Jared saiu dali bufando... No caminho de volta não conseguiu conter as lágrimas... Ao chegar em casa, tomou um calmante e foi deitar. Não queria pensar em nada, queria apenas se desligar do mundo e dormir a noite inteira. Mas se arrependeu disso pela manhã, pois além de se sentir um trapo, as lembranças voltaram nitidamente. Sua cabeça era pura confusão, não conseguia pensar direito, só queria poder sumir...

Foi para o trabalho quase se arrastando, ouvia o som das pessoas conversando a sua volta, mas se sentia em um mundo a parte, como se o seu corpo estivesse ali, mas a sua mente estivesse vagando em outro mundo. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, e ainda tinha um programa marcado com Ronald para a noite...

Jensen havia ligado várias vezes para o seu celular, mas Jared não quis atender, falar com ele só o faria se sentir cada vez pior.

Chegando a hora, aprontou-se e foi para o motel, Ronald já o estava esperando...

Espera, o que tinha vindo fazer ali mesmo? Ah, sim, claro, sabia o que tinha vindo fazer... era bem simples, já tinha feito isso tantas vezes, por que agora parecia tão difícil? Bastava se ajoelhar diante de Ronald e...

Não, não podia fazer isso, não conseguia mais... Jared então sentou na cama, com o rosto apoiado entre as mãos, pensando... Quando era obrigado a fazer, quando não tinha mesmo outra saída, tudo bem, ainda podia tolerar... Mas agora era diferente, tinha uma outra opção... e não queria aceitar por que? Por teimosia? Por orgulho? Orgulho do que afinal? O que tinha na sua vida de que pudesse se orgulhar?

No fundo o que mais doía era que desta forma estaria se sentindo comprado por Jensen, e não queria que as coisas fossem deste jeito... não com ele. Na verdade, tudo o que desejava era ter conhecido Jensen de outra forma, antes disso tudo acontecer, porque não importava o motivo, estava se prostituindo, e foi assim que Jensen o conheceu, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria pesar nesta relação.

Queria poder encarar Jensen de igual para igual, e não se sentindo diminuído e quebrado do jeito que estava...

- Jay? Está tudo bem com você?

- Ronald, pega o seu dinheiro e vai embora, por favor.

- Mas você ainda não...

- Eu não vou mais fazer Ron, nem agora nem nunca mais, por favor, vai embora...

- Mas Jay, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não preciso fazer isso Ron, não preciso mais... eu nem devia ter vindo aqui... como eu pude ser tão idiota?

- Eu não estou entendendo nada...

- Ele quis me ajudar, e eu... eu não aceitei porque achei que ia ser pior... Mas o que pode ser pior do que o que eu estou fazendo? Eu nem me reconheço mais, Ron... as vezes eu sinto até vergonha de me olhar no espelho... Olha o que eu fiz com a minha vida...

- Bom, dessa vez é você quem vai ter que pagar pela sessão de terapia...

- E quantas vezes eu tive que ficar ouvindo você se lamentar por causa da sua mulher, e eu nunca reclamei!

- Claro, eu estava te pagando...

- É verdade...

- Então, você vai me deixar mesmo na mão? Você não podia ter deixado pra ter essa crise de consciência com o próximo cliente?

- Cala a boca Ron! Agora some daqui...

- Então ta, fazer o que? Até mais Jay...

- Até nunca mais, Ron...

Jared ainda permaneceu ali, deitado na cama do motel por algumas horas, tentando colocar sua cabeça em ordem, até que decidiu ligar para Jensen...

Jensen estava dormindo, já era madrugada quando toca o telefone... olhou assustado para o visor do celular, não acreditando em quem estava ligando a essa hora...

- Jay? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Jen, aquela sua proposta ainda está de pé? De me emprestar o dinheiro? Como amigo?

- Claro que sim, mas... por que você está me ligando a essa hora?

- Porque talvez amanhã eu já não tivesse mais coragem...

Jensen percebeu pelo tom de voz que Jared estivera chorando...

- Jared, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você quer que eu vá até aí?

- Não Jen, ta tudo bem, eu só precisava saber... desculpa eu te ligar a essa hora.

- Jared, eu sei que você não está bem, dá pra perceber... Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá até você?

- Eu quero Jen, eu quero sim... eu preciso muito de você...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews!! Acho que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra sair... falta de inspiração (acho que preciso ver mais alguns episódios de Supernatural pra me inspirar... rsrsrs) Beijinhos!!

***

Joe Belmont

Eu ri tanto com sua review, e gostei tanto da idéia da venda dos órgãos, que tive que incluir no capítulo... Beijinhos e obrigada!!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 17**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Jensen chegou ao motel quarenta minutos depois, se dirigiu até a porta do quarto informado e bateu de leve, mas não obteve resposta, então viu que a porta não estava trancada e entrou... A luz estava acesa, e Jared estava encolhido na cama, adormecido... Jensen tirou os sapatos e se deitou ao seu lado, o abraçando por trás e fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos...

- Você veio mesmo? - Jared disse virando-se para encarar Jensen.

- Achou mesmo que eu não viria?

- É, eu esqueci que as vezes você consegue ser mais louco do que eu - Jared disse com os olhos marejados e um sorriso triste...

- Hey, está tudo bem agora, vai ficar tudo bem...

Então Jared deixou-se abraçar novamente, e permaneceu ali, chorando baixinho nos braços de Jensen até adormecer novamente.

Jared acordou com o sol entrando pela janela, e viu que Jensen ainda dormia ao seu lado...

- Jen! Ei... Jen!

- Hmm?

- Você não vai querer ficar aqui neste motel fuleiro pra sempre, vai?

- Caramba! Eu dormi?

- Parece que sim - Jared disse rindo...

- E você? Como está?

- Bem, eu acho...

- Ok, então vamos embora daqui... Você quer ir comigo lá pra casa?

- Não Jen, eu preciso ir pra minha casa, mas eu te ligo depois, ok?

- Tudo bem...

Jensen então deixou Jared na frente do seu prédio e voltou sozinho para casa...

Jared entrou em seu minúsculo apartamento, ainda não conseguia concatenar as idéias direito... Tanta coisa tinha acontecido nestes últimos dias, que parecia impossível que tudo fosse real. O que faria da sua vida agora? Era uma boa pergunta... Ficara por tanto tempo agindo mecanicamente, que agora que tinha sua liberdade de volta, se sentia completamente perdido.

A idéia de ir para algum lugar distante, onde ninguém o conhecesse já não era mais tão atraente. Também ainda não se sentia preparado para voltar para sua cidade e rever os seus amigos. Sentia muita falta deles, mas isso parecia uma coisa bem complicada agora, teria muita explicação para dar, e ainda não estava pronto para isso. Encarar a Liza já tinha sido uma experiência bem desagradável...

Jared ligou para a empresa avisando que não iria trabalhar, afinal não se sentia em condições de fazer nada que exigisse o uso do seu cérebro neste dia...

A tarde, transferiu o dinheiro que Jensen depositou em sua conta, e enviou um e-mail ao seu "amigo", para se certificar de que estavam quites.

Recebeu retorno de imediato...

_***_

_" Cara, é uma pena você ter conseguido quitar a dívida tão cedo... na verdade eu estava louco pra te fazer uma visitinha novamente... _

_Apenas uma dúvida: O que você vendeu pra conseguir o dinheiro? A irmã?_

_Ah, e se precisar de um empréstimo novamente, pode contar comigo!"_

_***_

- E o filho da puta ainda tem senso de humor - Jared resmungou sozinho e teve que rir da situação...

A segunda coisa que fez foi enviar mensagens cancelando os programas que já tinha agendado, e destruir o chip do seu celular de "negócios", afinal o "Jay" não existia mais... O único número que guardou dali era o de Matt, afinal ele tinha sido um bom amigo sempre que precisou, e também não tinha motivos para cortar relações com ele.

Ficou pensando a respeito, e decidiu que não iria alterar mais nada em sua vida por enquanto, afinal poderia se manter no emprego, onde a única pessoa que sabia do seu segredo era Charlie, que não apresentava perigo algum, e mesmo que ele contasse para alguém, agora não teria mais como provar, então Jared não via problemas em se manter na cidade, pelo menos até decidir que rumo tomar.

Nos dias seguintes tudo ainda parecia um pouco estranho, Jared voltou a sua rotina no trabalho, e tinha todas as noites livres... Ele e Jensen se falavam várias vezes durante o dia por telefone, isto estava se tornando um hábito. Qualquer novidade ou coisa banal que acontecia, Jared tinha que se controlar para não ter o impulso de ligar para Jensen na mesma hora. As vezes ligava para o loiro apenas para ouvir sua voz. E Jensen fazia o mesmo. Estavam conectados o tempo inteiro, e Jared pensou que estava realmente ferrado, nunca pensou em sentir algo tão intenso por alguém.

Sexta feira Jen o convidou para ir a um barzinho, onde passaram uma noite bem descontraída, falando bobagens e rindo muito um com o outro.

Ao saírem do bar, Jen levou Jared até a sua casa...

- Isso é sequestro, Jen...

- Qual é, Jared? Amanhã é sábado, você não trabalha, e você pode ficar na minha casa hoje...

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Claro que tem, se você realmente quiser, eu te levo pra casa, mas antes eu preciso falar com você.

- Sobre?

- Sobre nós... Jared, eu realmente não sei o que você pensa, na verdade eu acho que conheço muito pouco de você, mas desde que eu te conheci muita coisa mudou dentro de mim...

- Como o que?

- Como... a minha vida não ter mais o menor sentido sem ter você nela...

- Jen, você...

- Espera, deixa eu terminar... Eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura, mas agora eu tenho certeza Jared, eu estou apaixonado por você... Eu não quero forçar nada, eu não quero que você fique comigo se não for o que você também quer, mas eu precisava te dizer... Eu... eu não podia mais guardar isso pra mim...

- Jen você... tem certeza que não está confundindo as coisas?

- Como assim?

- Confundindo... desejo com paixão...

- Eu já pensei muito nisso, e não, eu não estou confundindo. Talvez por isso eu tenha demorado tanto para... sei lá, tomar uma atitude...

- Mas você não conhece quase nada de mim, além do que a gente viveu entre quatro paredes, e o que a Liza deve ter te contado, como você pode ter se apaixonado?

- Eu acho que eu te conheço muito mais de você do que você pensa Jared... Mas é exatamente isto que eu estou querendo... poder te conhecer melhor... Por que você não nos dá uma chance? É tão difícil assim?

- Não é isso, é que... sei lá, eu tenho medo Jen, tenho medo de acabar estragando tudo de bom que a gente viveu. E se eu não for aquilo que você espera?

- Não tem como estragar o que a gente viveu Jared, e eu acho que nós merecemos uma chance, a não ser que você realmente não sinta nada por mim.

- Não sentir nada por você? Hã... Como se isso fosse uma coisa possível... Acho que eu me apaixonei por você no primeiro dia que eu entrei por aquela porta, Jen... Mas, eu não acho que...

- Mas o que?

- Eu não sei se eu estou pronto pra isso...

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar...

- Não adianta mesmo argumentar com você, não é? Você sempre consegue o que quer...

- Nem sempre...

Jared deu risada e se largou no sofá, se dando por vencido... Jensen sentou ao seu lado...

- E então? Você ainda quer voltar pra sua casa?

- Não, eu acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim se eu dormir por aqui...

- Você acha que não? - Jensen riu malicioso - E, já que não temos nada melhor pra fazer no momento, por que não vamos dormir agora mesmo?

- Ta, pra mim ta legal, você quer que eu durma no quarto de hóspedes? - Jared perguntou provocando.

- Não, eu não me incomodo em dividir a cama, claro, se você prometer respeitar meu espaço pessoal...

Jared gargalhou e puxou Jensen para perto, quando iniciaram um beijo apaixonado... Suas roupas foram ficando pelo chão indo em direção a cama...

No sábado pela manhã, Jared foi com Jensen até a sua empresa, onde ele foi pegar uns papéis, e depois passaram em seu apartamento para pegar umas roupas, já que passaria o fim de semana na casa do loiro.

Depois disso foram a um restaurante almoçar e então voltaram para a casa de Jensen, onde cochilaram um pouco e depois passaram um longo tempo na cama apenas conversando e rindo de coisa banais...

- Eu estou com fome Jen, vou lá fazer algo pra gente comer - Jared disse levantando e vestindo um roupão...

- Ah, fica mais um pouquinho aqui...

- Eu já volto, preguiçoso - Jared disse jogando um travesseiro em cima de Jensen, antes de sair do quarto.

Jensen ficou esperando, e como Jared não voltou, ele decidiu ir atrás para ver o que o outro estava aprontando...

- Humm... o cheiro está bom, o que você está inventando?

- Brigadeiro.

- Quando você falou em algo pra comer, eu pensei que fosse comida...

- E brigadeiro é o quê? Me diz... quem precisa de comida melhor?

- Eu não sei como você consegue manter o seu corpo em forma, comendo porcaria desse jeito.

- Eu me exercito, benzinho...

- Ah.

- Coisa que você não faz...

- Eu sei... e... a conversa ta ficando chata, eu vou esperar pelo brigadeiro no sofá. Se sobrar alguma coisa até você chegar lá, claro...

- Isso, vai pro sofá, sedentário!

- Cala a boca! - Jensen gritou da sala, rindo...

Em alguns minutos Jared apareceu na sala com a massa de brigadeiro em um potinho...

- Ah, eu pensei que você fosse enrolar! Sabe, fazer eles bonitinhos...

- Você não sabe de nada Jen, assim é bem melhor, mais cremoso - Jared disse lambendo do potinho com o dedo...

- Você parece uma criança, Jared...

- E você não gosta?

- Há, isso faz de mim um pedófilo... Jensen disse chupando o dedo de Jared com brigadeiro...

- Eu não disse que era melhor assim?

- Uhum... você tem toda razão - Jen disse enfiando o dedo de Jared novamente no brigadeiro e o chupando. Jared fechou os olhos por um momento...

- Humm... acho que eu posso gozar só com você fazendo isso, Jen...

- É mesmo? Mas eu prefiro fazer você gozar de outra forma...

Jensen deitou por cima de Jared no sofá, abrindo seu roupão e fazendo um lento caminho com a língua, do seu pescoço até a sua virilha... Jared já estava completamente excitado... Jen retirou sua boxer, e ficou olhando com luxúria para o seu membro ereto...

- Hmm... esse brigadeiro pode ser útil - O loiro disse malicioso, Jared deu risada, e ficou mais duro ainda, se é que isso era possível, pensando no que Jensen iria fazer...

Jensen então lambuzou seus dedos com brigadeiro e então os esfregou pelo membro de Jared, para depois começar a lambê-lo com vontade... Jared jogou sua cabeça pra trás no sofá, e arqueou seu corpo, tomado pelo prazer... A cada lambida e chupada que Jensen dava, o moreno era levado as alturas, e não demorou nada para se derramar na boca do loiro. Jensen apreciava cada gemido, cada movimento, o gosto do brigadeiro misturado com o gosto de Jared, Jen achou que não podia haver nada melhor neste mundo... Quando Jared recuperou o fôlego e a sanidade, arrastou Jen para a cama, onde lambeu e beijou cada pedacinho do corpo do loiro...

Sexta feira, Jen o convidou para ir a uma festa, Jared não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir, mas de tanto Jensen insistir acabou cedendo.

Bom, já que era pra voltar a ter uma vida normal, teria que começar por algum lugar, e por isso aceitou o convite.

Ao chegar lá, Jensen o apresentou a alguns de seus amigos, Jared achou a maioria deles um bando de riquinhos metidos a besta, mas tudo bem, era apenas uma festa, poderia conviver com isso.

Jensen parecia bem animado, e Jared acabou conhecendo também algumas pessoas que trabalhavam com ele, como a sua secretária Tracy, que era muito bonita e divertida, e foi com quem Jared passou o restante da noite conversando.

Passaram-se alguns dias e Jared achou que se dependesse exclusivamente de Jensen, Jared passaria 24 horas por dia em sua casa.

Caramba, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ir embora, era sempre aquele só mais um pouquinho... e pronto, Jared acabava mais uma vez dormindo na casa de Jensen. Não que achasse isso ruim, mas estava cada vez mais se tornando dependente de Jensen, e isso não era muito bom.

Sem falar no ciuminho básico, parece que Jensen o queria cada vez mais só para si...

Jensen já havia o apresentado para a grande maioria de seus amigos, de alguns Jared gostou e de outros não. Ele o apresentava como seu namorado, na cara dura... No início isso foi muito, muito estranho para Jared, afinal em toda sua vida, nunca tinha passado por isso. O único namorado que tivera fora Jack, e isso foi na adolescência, e ainda assim era mantido em segredo, até ser flagrado pelo seu pai, claro...

Jared aos poucos foi se acostumando, agora já não soava mais tão estranho quanto antes. Ficou pensando se seria hora de apresentar Jen aos seus amigos, mas isso seria um choque, teria que preparar eles primeiro. Desde que trabalhava ali, sempre o tiveram como hétero, e se de repente aparecesse com um namorado, no mínimo iriam achar que era brincadeira.

Na segunda feira a tarde, Meg veio novamente com uma conversa fiada pra cima dele, e Jared achou que esta seria a oportunidade para que todos soubessem...

- Oi Jared, está passando uma comédia romântica no cinema, e eu estou louca pra ver, você não quer ir hoje a noite comigo?

- Não Meg, infelizmente não vai dar...

- Você já tem algum compromisso, Jare?

- Tenho sim.

- Ah, é... alguma namorada?

- Na verdade... é um namorado - Jared sentiu até um frio na barriga ao falar isso, mas até que não foi tão ruim quanto pensava.

- Você disse... namorado? Um homem?

- Aham - Jared a encarou com a maior cara de pau - Algum problema, Meg?

- Não Jare, claro que não... Mas desde quando você...

- Que eu troquei de time? Faz um tempinho já. - Disse fingindo a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Puxa! Quero dizer, tudo bem então. - E Meg voltou para sua mesa inconformada.

Já era final do expediente e Jared saiu, sabia que Meg estava só esperando uma oportunidade para contar ao pessoal sua mais nova novidade. Bom, no outro dia saberia a reação do povo, pra falar a verdade, estava pouco se lixando para o que iriam pensar. Era sua vida afinal...

No dia seguinte Jared sentiu uns olhares diferentes por parte do pessoal, mas nenhum comentário, só mesmo Charlie veio falar com ele a respeito...

- Hey Jare, eu ouvi uns comentários por aí... sobre você ser gay?

Jared parou no meio do caminho para encarar Charlie...

- E isso é alguma novidade pra você?

- É claro que não, mas... você assumiu isso assim? Na boa?

- Uma coisa que eu aprendi trabalhando aqui: se você quer que algo se espalhe bem rápido, é só contar para a Meg.

- Então, você queria mesmo que o pessoal soubesse?

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra esconder, Charlie...

- Mas então... esse seu namorado... é o Jensen, não é?

- Cara, você é mesmo curioso... É o Jensen sim...

- Eu sabia! Sabia que você estava apaixonado por ele, só não queria admitir...

- Sabia nada, nem eu sabia disso até pouco tempo atrás.

- Aham... Cara, a sua vida ta parecendo novela Mexicana! Eu adoro finais felizes...

Jared revirou os olhos...

- Novela Mexicana? Você me vem com cada uma! Agora some daqui e deixa eu trabalhar...

* * *

Continua...

Demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu mais um capítulo... Espero não ter decepcionado.

Beijinhos aos que leram, e muitíssimo obrigada a quem deixou review!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 18**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

- Vamos Jen, a gente vai se atrasar...

- E daí?

- E daí que eu sou só um funcionário, não sou o dono da empresa, eu tenho horário a cumprir...

- Ah, esquece o trabalho, por que a gente não volta pra cama e passa a manhã inteirinha por lá mesmo?

- Eu desisto... maldita hora que eu aceitei vir de carona com você... Eu vou chamar um táxi se você não se mexer logo...

- Oh, meu amorzinho ta mau humorado hoje...

- Eu estou atrasado Jen, é diferente...

- Ta, então vamos, já que eu não consigo te convencer do contrário...

- Eu dirijo... assim a gente chega mais rápido – Jared disse dando um beijo rápido em Jensen...

- Ok, você bem sabe como me convencer, não é?

- As vezes dá certo – Jared disse rindo.

Jared parou o carro em frente ao prédio onde trabalhava, deu um beijo em Jensen e saiu correndo para o escritório.

Quando entrou, pode ouvir os rapazes que estavam todos ao redor da mesa de Charlie cochichando...

- Eu já incluí o Tim no nosso time.

- Ta, mas mesmo assim ainda faltam dois, não vai dar...

Jared teve que rir sozinho... com certeza estavam combinando o futebol de sexta feira, e devido a mais nova novidade em relação a ele, tinha certeza que o tinham deixado de fora...

Claro, você esperava o quê? Que eles dissessem: Jared nós estamos felizes por você ter encontrado o homem da sua vida!!... fala sério – Jared pensou consigo mesmo e riu alto...

- Do que diabos você está rindo? – Meg perguntou.

- Nada, só estava pensando umas coisas...

- É, você sempre foi meio doidinho, eu vou dar um desconto.

Jared apenas riu do comentário e foi pegar um café...

- Ah, Jare, eu tenho achado você diferente por esses dias.

- Diferente como? Mais gay? – Jared riu do próprio comentário.

- Não seu idiota... sei lá, você me parece mais feliz, mais leve eu diria...

- É o amor Meg, é o amor – Disse brincando.

- Eu vi vocês lá no carro... O cara é um gato!

Jared arregalou os olhos – Mais alguém viu?

- O Kevin.

- Puta merda! Ele vai ter motivo pra zoar com a minha cara o resto da semana...

- Ei Jared! – Kevin chamou da sua mesa...

- Bingo! – Jared disse para Meg, e foi até a mesa de Kevin.

- Hey.

- Aquele fofo do seu namoradinho, ele joga futebol, por acaso?

- O quê?

- Cara, com você, ainda falta mais um no time... pra jogar na sexta depois do trampo, vê lá se ele topa...

- Mesmo?

- Claro... só vocês vão ter que usar o vestiário da meninas, mas acho que não vai ser problema, não é? – Kevin disse brincando.

- Não, não vai ser problema.

Pra falar a verdade, Jared nem sabia se Jensen jogava futebol, mas não custava tentar, assim ele já conheceria a galera toda de uma vez.

No final do dia, Jared foi até o escritório de Jensen, ao entrar conversou com a Tracy, e com mais alguns que tinha conhecido na festa, antes de entrar na sala de Jen.

- Hey, que surpresa boa! – Jensen disso o puxando para um beijo.

- Estou te atrapalhando?

- Bobo, você nunca atrapalha...

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Faz uma semana que eu não ponho os pés na minha casa...

- E isso não é bom?

- Claro que não, você acha que eu não tenho nada mais interessante pra fazer, do que ficar com você?

- Hmm... e você tem?

- Lógico que tenho, só não me lembro de nada agora, mas com certeza eu devo ter – Jared disse brincando.

O telefone de Jensen tocou, e como Jared percebeu que este iria demorar, foi neste meio tempo até a outra sala falar com a Tracy e com uma outra garota que ainda estava por ali trabalhando. Assim que percebeu Jen desligar o telefone, voltou para a sala dele...

- Por que você não esperou?

- Como assim Jen, eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Mas por que você saiu daqui?

- Eu só fui ali do lado falar com a Tracy.

- E o que tanto você tem pra conversar com ela?

- Jen... você está com ciúmes, por eu falar com a sua secretária?

- Não é isso, é que... Deixa pra lá...

- Acho melhor mesmo – Jared disse preocupado.

Ao chegarem na casa de Jensen, Jared usou de todo seu charme e seu melhor olhar de pidão para convencer Jen a ir ao futebol na sexta... Ele concordou, mas apenas se pudesse jogar de goleiro. Tudo bem, teriam que fazer algumas mudanças no time, mas nada que não pudesse ser ajeitado.

- Ei Jen, vem cá... Eu nunca tinha reparado nessa sua varanda, dá pra ver quase a cidade toda daqui...

- E daí? – Jensen perguntou se encostando no batente da porta que dava para a varanda, se fazendo de bobo, porque ele já tinha sacado a intenção de Jared...

- E daí que tem uma poltrona bem confortável aqui – Jared disse erguendo as sombrancelhas, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

- Cara, eu ainda vou ser preso por atentado ao pudor, e por sua causa – Jensen disse, mas não resistiu e foi sentar no colo de Jared, que já estava sentado na poltrona o esperando...

- Tudo bem, se você for preso eu vou junto, aí eu não vou deixar os presos se aproveitarem de você...

- Ah, talvez eu gostasse que eles se aproveitassem de mim...

- Nem pensar Jen, só eu posso me aproveitar de você. - Jared disse enquanto beijava e mordia seu pescoço...

No futebol de sexta correu tudo tranqüilo... Jensen era um excelente goleiro, e já foi escalado para a próxima partida. Todos gostaram muito dele, mas também, como era possível alguém não gostar de Jensen? – Jared pensou.

Depois do jogo, Jared ficou em casa, e mais tarde foi novamente até a casa de Jensen, conforme tinham combinado...

- Jen, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

- Você não quer contar isso me fazendo uma massagem? Esse jogo me deixou morto, eu não estou acostumado...

- Eu sempre digo que você é muito mole Jen, precisa se exercitar mais – Jared disse enquanto massageava seus ombros...

- Aham...

- Jen, eu fui chamado pra fazer um treinamento em Chicago na semana que vem, o que quer dizer que eu vou ter uma promoção no trabalho...

- Hmm... isso é bom, mas... treinamento?

- É, um curso... vai levar uns quatro dias, eu vou na segunda e volto na sexta...

- Você ta dizendo que vai ficar uma semana inteira longe?

- Yep.

- Eu não estou gostando disso Jared, eles não podiam mandar outro? Tinha que ser logo você?

- Acho que você não está entendendo, Jensen... isso vai ser muito bom pra mim...

- Claro, deve ser ótimo ficar uma semana longe de mim - Jensen disse sarcástico...

- Não é nada disso, Jen...

- Jared, eu já te falei, você não precisa de nada disso, tem uma vaga pra você na minha empresa a hora que você quiser... Mas você é teimoso...

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se conter...

- E eu já falei que eu preciso voltar a andar pelas minhas próprias pernas, Jen... Eu não posso passar a ser totalmente dependente de você... Sem falar que eu gosto do meu emprego... Caramba, você não está me ajudando desse jeito!

- Ta, eu não vou mais insistir... faça o que quiser da sua vida... E se divirta na semana que vem...

Jared engoliu o nó na garganta, e a vontade de chorar...

- Jen, eu... eu já vou indo...

- Espera, mas você não ia dormir aqui esta noite?

- Não, eu... eu lembrei que tenho umas coisas pra fazer, até amanhã...

Jared deu um beijo rápido em Jensen e foi embora... Não queria ficar ali, porque sabia que iam acabar brigando... Tudo que menos queria agora era brigar com Jensen, mas as vezes ele conseguia realmente o tirar do sério.

Um pouco de ciúmes até era tolerável... Ele mesmo tinha ciúmes de Jen de vez em quando... Até mesmo no final do jogo, quando Meg não desgrudou do pé de Jensen, Jared ficou enciumado... Mas Jensen já estava se tornando um tanto possessivo... possessivo demais, e Jared já estava se sentindo sufocado...

No fundo, esperava que Jensen ficasse feliz por ele estar tendo uma oportunidade no trabalho, e não que ficasse bravo por ficar alguns dias fora. Tudo tinha um limite, e desta vez Jensen havia extrapolado... Esperava que ele lhe desse apoio, e não um emprego na empresa dele, que com certeza era para poder vigiá-lo de perto, 24 horas por dia...

Ao chegar em casa, Jared se jogou na cama angustiado... precisava achar um jeito de reverter a situação... de fazer Jensen confiar nele de alguma forma... Claro que isso era pedir demais, devido a sua situação e tiudo o mais, mas não podia perder Jensen de forma alguma, tinha levado tanto tempo para encontrar um amor verdadeiro, e agora não iria jogar tudo fora, não iria desistir tão facilmente...

Jensen ficou puto por Jared ter ido embora daquele jeito... agora teria que ficar sozinho naquela casa enorme... Nada mais tinha graça sem ter Jared por perto, e só de pensar em ficar uma semana inteira longe dele, chegava a lhe dar um desespero...

Ficou pensando a respeito, e se deu conta que tinha sido muito duro com Jared... o amava tanto, e só o que queria era estar perto dele, mas talvez Jared tivesse razão, talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco. Resolveu ligar para pelo menos tentar se redimir com ele...

- Hey...

- Oi, Jared eu... eu sei que eu fui um estúpido, me desculpa...

- Ta tudo bem, Jen.

- Não, eu sei que não está... eu sou um pé no saco as vezes, mas... eu te amo, Jared... não esquece disso...

- Eu sei Jen, e eu também te amo...

Apesar do clima ainda não estar em 100%, passaram a maior parte do final de semana juntos, e na segunda feira Jared viajou conforme previsto.

O dia foi muito corrido e acabou nem tendo tempo para falar com Jensen, mas na terça a noite Jared ligou...

- Oi.

- Oi, tudo bem por aí? O que você está fazendo?

- Tudo bem sim, e neste exato momento eu estou deitado na cama do hotel olhando para o teto, e falando com a pessoa que eu mais amo ao telefone...

- Hmm... gostei da descrição... e eu já estou morrendo de saudades...

- Hã... eu também, mas prometo que eu vou te compensar quando eu voltar...

- Mesmo? Eu vou esperar, hein!

- Vai ser um prazer...

Na sexta Jensen foi buscar Jared no aeroporto, e foram direto para a sua casa matar as saudades...

Jensen estava sentado na cama, e Jared estava finalizando seu banho, quando seu celular toca...

- Seu celular ta tocando, Jare...

- Atende pra mim, Jen...

- Alô...

- Hey, Jay! A quanto tempo cara! Que saudades!

- Só um minutinho. – E Jensen levou o celular até Jared, com cara de poucos amigos...

- Hey...

- Jay? Cara, quem atendeu o telefone? Pensei que fosse você...

- Foi o Jensen... Mas fala Matt, o que você queria...

- Cara, faz um tempão que a gente não se fala, vamos sair qualquer hora pra tomar umas cervejas e botar o papo em dia.

- Vamos sim, tem muita coisa que eu preciso te contar.

- Falou, então vamos na terça, só me liga confirmando...

- Ok, até mais.

Jared desligou e viu que Jensen fazia de conta que estava concentrado na TV, sem o encarar.

- O que foi, Jen?

- Era um cliente? Pra quem você deu este número de celular, Jared?

- O que?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, indignado...

- Jen, então você acha que eu... que eu ainda...

- Eu não acho nada, Jared, mas o cara de chamou de Jay, você quer que eu pense o que?

- Era o Matt... eu já te falei dele... É meu amigo, Jen...

- Seu amigo? Me desculpa Jared, mas você não precisa mais desse tipo de amigo...

Jared riu sem humor...

- Me desculpa Jen, mas quem escolhe os meus amigos sou eu...

- Eu não estou querendo escolher os seus amigos, mas o cara... ele...

- Então você acha que ele não é digno da minha amizade, por causa do que ele faz?

- Eu não disse isso...

- Pois se é isso, eu fazia a mesma coisa Jen, então eu também não devo ser digno do seu amor...

- Não é nada disso Jared... pelo amor de Deus, não é nada disso... Me desculpa... eu fiquei enciumado quando ouvi ele te chamar assim... Por favor, me perdoa...

- Eu estou cansado da viagem, Jen... você quer que eu durma no quarto de hóspedes, ou posso dormir aqui? - Jared só queria mudar de assunto...

- É claro que eu quero que você durma aqui comigo, deixa de besteira...

- Ta, então, eu vou dormir um pouco...

Jared fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas a sua cabeça estava a mil por hora... Realmente não iria ser fácil... e isso machucava tanto... Não sabia até quando iria aguentar...

* * *

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 19**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Jared acordou pela manhã, percebendo que Jensen já havia levantado, então tomou um banho, vestiu apenas um roupão e foi até a sala, onde o encontrou sentado lendo o jornal...

- Hey... pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca mais...

- Eu dormi tanto assim? Que horas são? – Jared disse bocejando.

- Dez da manhã de sábado, e você está dormindo desde as nove da noite – Jensen disse puxando Jared pela mão para sentar ao seu lado.

- Você ainda está zangado comigo, Jen?

- Nah, melhor deixar isso pra lá...

- Tem certeza que não quer conversar sobre isso?

- Tenho. Eu prefiro passar esse fim de semana matando a saudade de você... Aliás, alguém me prometeu que iria compensar a sua ausência quando voltasse de viagem, e até agora nada...

Jared deu risada, aquela sua risada gostosa que há tempos Jensen não ouvia.

- Me desculpa Jen, ontem eu...

- Shhhh... Não fala nada... só me beija – Jensen disse enquanto suas mãos ágeis já trataram de arrancar o roupão do corpo de Jared...

Passaram um fim de semana tranquilo em casa, e realmente Jared tratou de compensar o loiro por sua ausência.

Já na terça feira, no horário de almoço, Jensen ligou para o moreno...

- Hey

- Oi, eu tenho uma reunião daqui a alguns minutos, só queria saber se você vem aqui em casa hoje a noite.

- Jen, hoje não dá, lembra? Eu te falei que vou com o Matt a um barzinho.

- Ah...

- Jen, vem junto comigo, assim você já conhece o cara e para de ficar encucando com isso...

- Não Jared, sem problemas, amanhã a gente se fala então.

- Ok.

Jared desligou o telefone e bufou... Já estava arrependido de ter marcado com Matt, o que mais o aborrecia era saber que Jen estava chateado, mas agora que estava combinado, tinha mesmo que ir.

Chegando a noite foi até seu apartamento, no qual mal havia pisado ultimamente, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e foi até o bar onde tinham combinado.

Foi muito bom rever Matt, ele era sempre muito animado, e ficaram por algum tempo bebendo e falando bobagens, até claro, o assunto tomar outra direção...

- Mas então Jay...

- Matt, não me leva a mal, mas eu prefiro que você não me chame mais assim...

- Ta, se isso te incomoda... Mas então, é verdade mesmo?

- É verdade o que?

- Que você parou?

- É verdade sim, e era isso que eu queria te falar pessoalmente... Mas, afinal, como você já está sabendo disso?

- Bom, um ex-cliente seu ligou pra mim... O Ronald. Ele disse que você teve um piti da última vez, e que disse que estava fora.

- É, bom... eu estou tentando acertar a minha vida novamente.

- Você virou exclusivo agora? É aquele cara do final de semana na praia, não é?

- Eu não virei exclusivo, eu parei. Mas eu estou com ele sim.

- Quando você me contou, eu logo achei que tinha coisa, você já estava caidinho por ele na época, não estava? – Matt disse e deu risada.

- Eu acho que sim, não sei exatamente quando começou, mas já faz algum tempo.

- E como andam as coisas?

- Eu não posso reclamar, só tem vezes que... sei lá...

- Ciuminho básico, hein!

- Um pouco.

- Ou desconfiança?

- Não, eu não creio que seja isso.

- Pode acreditar, meu amigo... com o tempo, a coisa só tende a piorar...

- O que?

- Geralmente começa assim... com um ciuminho, aí você começa a deixar de fazer as coisas por causa dele, e quando você percebe, já está num beco sem saída.

- Não é bem assim, Matt.

- Eu já vi isso acontecer várias vezes Jay... Você acha mesmo que o cara vai acreditar que um cara que até pouco tempo atrás se prostituía, de repente vai se contentar em viver só com ele?

- De que merda você está falando? Ele sabe muito bem que eu não fazia isso porque queria ou gostava...

- Ele pode até saber, Jay, mas daí a confiar em você... Aí você já está querendo demais...

- Matt, por que você está me falando isso?

- Porque eu sou seu amigo. E você tem que parar de ficar fantasiando, você só vai sofrer com isso... Cara, você acha mesmo que ele se apaixonou por você? – Matt riu – Ele deve estar querendo apenas um bom sexo, e assim que ele enjoar, pode ter certeza que não vai ter mais lugar pra você na vida dele... E já imaginou se algum dos amigos dele descobre o que você fazia? Já pensou onde vai parar a reputação do cara? Ou se vocês toparem com um ex-cliente seu por aí? – Matt dizia e dava risada.

- O Jensen tinha razão – Jared tinha os olhos marejados neste momento, não sabia se era de raiva ou desespero, sua vontade era de socar a cara de Matt, mas como este já tinha bebido um pouco além da conta, resolveu apenas levantar dali e ir embora...

- O que?

- Nada, deixa pra lá, eu estou indo embora.

- Ei, espera aí – Matt disse levantando e indo atrás de Jared - Você me liga pra gente marcar de sair outro dia?

- Acho melhor não, Matt... Até mais.

Jared saiu dali cavando com seu carro...

- Amigo – Jared falava sozinho, indignado – Belo amigo que eu me arranjei. Pôrra Jared, quando as coisas já estão uma merda, você ainda consegue fazer piorar...

Sabia que estas coisas iriam ficar martelando na sua cabeça por dias...

O Impala fez o caminho quase automático até a casa de Jensen. Jared pensou que se ficasse em casa sozinho depois de ouvir aquilo tudo, que se recusava até a pensar a respeito, ou iria pirar, ou então acabaria se matando de uma vez...

Entrou na casa e viu que tinha luz acesa na cozinha, então foi até lá e parou na porta, observando Jensen de costas fazendo café.

Se aproximou dele e beijou seu pescoço, o abraçando por trás...

- Cara, você me mata de susto desse jeito!

Jared riu...

- Você quem insistiu pra que eu ficasse com a chave.

- Você disse que não viria... O que houve pra mudar de idéia?

- Saudades...

- Fala sério, Jare!

- Ta, a minha noite foi um saco, aí eu lembrei da única coisa realmente boa que existe na minha vida... e vim correndo pra cá...

- Aham, você não me convence – Jen disse o abraçando de frente – E que puta bafo de cerveja! Você dirigiu desse jeito?

- Eu não estou bêbado, Jen!

- E o seu amigo? As comadres colocaram a fofoca em dia?

Jared revirou os olhos...

- Sabe Jen, eu odeio admitir isso, mas você tinha toda razão... Eu não preciso mais desse tipo de amigo.

- Ele fez algo de errado pra você?

- Tem umas coisas que ele me disse que... Sei lá, ele pode até ter razão em algumas coisas, mas... Eu só sei que amigos não dizem esse tipo de coisa, amigos de verdade te dão apoio e ajudam a levantar o seu astral, e não a te jogar no fundo do poço de uma vez...

- Hmmm... pelo jeito a conversa foi profunda... e como eu sei que você não quer me contar o que exatamente ele te falou, vem cá, eu vou te fazer uma massagem relaxante, vai ser melhor do que terapia...

- Opa! Massagem relaxante? Era tudo o que eu precisava – Jared disse com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Ei, é só uma massagem, não venha com pensamentos impuros pra cima de mim – Jensen disse brincando e puxando Jared pela mão até o quarto.

A quarta feira foi bem tranqüila, e na quinta Jensen insistiu que Jared o acompanhasse a uma festa. Era aniversário de um de seus amigos, Chris.

- Jen, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, é melhor você ir sozinho... Eu não estou com muito clima pra festa, sabe?

- Olha Jare, eu sei disso, mas esse meu amigo é mesmo alguém especial que eu quero que você conheça, não é como aquele bando de chupins que você já conheceu...

Jared acabou concordando, afinal Jensen acabou usando de métodos não muito justos naquela noite para convencê-lo...

Realmente esses amigos de Jensen eram pessoas legais, e Jared se divertiu muito a noite inteira. Jensen havia ido ao banheiro, e Como Steve tinha bebido muito além da conta, Chris pediu que Jared o levasse para casa, afinal Steve não estava em condições de dirigir. Jared concordou na hora, e apenas pediu para que Chris avisasse Jensen que estava saindo.

Chris lhe deu as chaves do seu carro, e Jared ajudou Steve a caminhar trôpego até ele. A casa ficava a meia hora dali, e ao chegar lá, os pais de Steve ajudaram a tirar o filho do carro e o levaram para a cama. O casal era muito simpático, e ficaram alugando Jared por quase uma hora, até que este pudesse ir embora.

Ao chegar de volta na festa, encontrou um Jensen espumando de raiva, e com cara de poucos amigos. Jared se aproximou com cautela...

- Hey, demorei muito?

- Acho melhor a gente ir – Jensen disse sem encarar Jared.

Se despediram dos que estavam próximos e saíram de fininho. Jensen foi o caminho todo sem dizer uma palavra, até chegarem em casa...

- Jen, o Chris te avisou que eu fui levar o Steve em casa?

- Avisou sim.

- Então por que esta cara? Os pais dele são gente finíssima, e ficaram me alugando lá, eu não podia ser mal educado e cortar a conversa deles.

- E por que você está se explicando?

- Eu... é força do hábito, eu acho...

Jensen balançou a cabeça.

- Com tanta gente naquela festa, por que logo você tinha que ir levar o cara para casa? Hein?

- Jen, eu não... eu não acredito que...

- Me fala, Jared? Por que logo você? – Jensen estava transtornado.

- O Chris me pediu Jen, eu não entendo... Que mal que há nisso? O Steve não é seu amigo?

- Se ele não sabe beber, o problema é dele! Você não tinha nada que sair com ele da festa, e pelo tempo que você levou pra voltar, eu presumo que...

- O que? Fala Jen! Você presume o que?

- É melhor a gente ir dormir...

- Você presume o que, Jen? Que eu parei com ele em algum lugar para... – Jared não conseguiu completar a frase, só balançou a cabeça indignado.

- Eu não disse isso...

- Então me diz... por que pôrra não podia ser eu a levar o Steve para casa? Porque você estava com medo, não é? Medo que eu tivesse uma recaída, ou algo assim?

- Eu não...

- Quer merda, Jen! Que merda! Olha o que está acontecendo com a gente!

- Jared – Jensen já estava arrependido do que havia falado.

- Jen, eu sei... eu sei que o meu passado me condena, e eu... Eu sei que seria demais pedir pra você confiar em mim, mas... – Jared tentava conter o choro, sentou no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos...

- Não é nada disso, Jared! – Jensen dizia com os olhos marejados.

- Como não é? A toda hora a gente está discutindo, e por quê? Por ciúmes, ou desconfiança... Não dá mais pra continuar assim Jen... Não dá mais...

- Jared, por favor, me desculpa!

- Não é esse o caso, Jen... nada disso é culpa sua... A minha vida... eu... Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, Jen... Eu preciso reorganizar a minha vida, antes de mais nada... Desse jeito nós só vamos acabar destruindo tudo de bom que a gente viveu até aqui... A gente fica... o tempo todo se magoando, com as coisas ditas e não ditas... e isso vai se acumulando, até o dia em que um não vai poder mais olhar pra cara do outro.

- Não Jared, nós podemos dar um jeito nisso... nós podemos consertar...

- Não desse jeito Jen, não agora... tem muita coisa que eu preciso consertar na minha vida primeiro. A começar pela minha auto estima, pelo meu amor próprio...

- Você quer dizer que vai me deixar? – As lágrimas corriam livres pela face de Jensen agora, sem conseguir encarar Jared.

- Eu realmente preciso de um tempo, Jen... Mas você é livre, pode seguir a sua vida sem esperar por mim...

Jensen não conseguiu dizer mais nada... Virou de costas e encostou-se na soleira da janela, chorando baixinho... Jared apenas pegou suas coisas e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada também...

Era sábado de manhã, e Liza havia recém chegado de viagem quando um Jensen enlouquecido bateu na sua porta...

- Jen! O que foi que aconteceu? - Liza perguntou assustada ao abrir a porta.

- Liza... - Jensen não conseguia falar, apenas a abraçou, chorando em seu ombro...

- Ah meu amigo, vem cá, me diz o que aconteceu - Liza encaminhou Jensen ao sofá, sentando ao seu lado.

- Ele foi embora, Liza... acabou...

- Como assim, foi embora? Vocês brigaram? Jen, ele mora a meia hora daqui... vocês se acertam denovo...

- Não Liza, você não entende... Ele foi embora!

- Mas Jen...

- Ele disse que precisava de um tempo, aí pegou suas coisas e saiu lá de casa... Isso foi na quinta a noite...

- Então Jen, é só você...

- Liza... escuta... Eu pensei a noite inteira a respeito, eu vinha fazendo muita besteira ultimamente, e eu fazia por puro medo de perdê-lo... Então eu me dei conta disso... e ele estava errado Liza, não era desconfiança, nunca foi! Então eu fui atrás dele ontem a tarde... Tentei ligar, mas o celular dá fora de área o tempo todo, ele deve ter desligado. Aí eu fui até o escritório onde ele trabalha, e o Kevin me disse que ele só apareceu lá pela manhã, pediu demissão e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém.

- Eu não acredito que... novamente...

- Aí eu fui até o apartamento dele, e... ele foi embora Liza... O porteiro me disse que ele quitou o aluguel e entregou as chaves... Eu liguei para alguns amigos, e ninguém sabe dele Liza, ele se foi... Ele realmente se foi...

* * *

Continua...

Eu sei que tem gente querendo me apedrejar agora... rsrs

Encontro Marcado já está no finzinho... só mais um capítulo... snif!!

Obrigadinha a todos que leram, aguardo a sua review!! (quem sabe aí eu seja boazinha no final...)

Beijinhos!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Encontro Marcado – Capítulo 20**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

_**Sumário:**_ Um simples encontro... um programa... como poderia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? mudar completamente a sua vida??

_**Nota: **_Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratando-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é??

* * *

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que Jared havia desaparecido, e Liza não conseguia achar um jeito de consolar Jensen, nem de fazê-lo sair de dentro de casa.

Estava organizando algumas fotos em seu álbum, fotos dos tempos da faculdade, onde Jared aparecia em várias delas, com aquele sorriso lindo, mostrando as covinhas, e Liza não pode deixar de sentir saudade daqueles tempos...

A campainha tocou neste momento, e Liza saiu do quarto xingando, afinal, quem viria a uma hora dessas sem ligar antes?

Quase teve um troço quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com ela...

- Eu só posso estar vendo assombração! - Liza disse enquanto fechava a porta na cara da outra...

- Espera! - A ruiva disse segurando a porta e entrando atrás de Liza, mesmo sem ser convidada.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota? E o que diabos você faz aqui?

- Eu preciso de notícias dele... Você sabe onde ele está, não sabe?

- É mesmo muita cara de pau, Susie! Depois de tudo o que você fez!

- Olha Liza, eu sei que você nunca vai entender...

- Não, e nem quero entender! Você simplesmente ferrou com a vida dele, e agora aparece com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Sabe, se tem algo na minha vida de que eu me arrependa, é de ter apresentado vocês dois...

- Eu ainda o amo, esta é a verdade! Liza, se você me der o endereço dele, eu só preciso conversar, pessoalmente... Eu já devolvi o dinheiro, ou boa parte, pelo menos.

- O que?

- Eu devolvi o maldito dinheiro, que nem estava mais comigo, e você nem imagina por tudo que eu tive que passar para reavê-lo.

- Não, eu não imagino. Mas tudo que você deve ter passado deve ser muito pouco, diante do que você fez ele passar esses meses todos. Mas afinal, se você devolveu o dinheiro, deve ter falado com ele, não é? Quando foi isso?

- Na semana passada. Eu não conseguia falar com ele, ele não atendia minhas ligações, então eu deixei várias mensagens no celular, até que ele me ligou.

- E ele não te disse onde estava?

- Não. Mas então... você também não sabe?

- Faz duas semanas que ele foi embora, e eu não tenho notícias desde lá.

- Merda...

- Mas afinal, o que você quer com ele?

- Eu estou indo embora, vou voltar pra casa dos meus pais... E eu só queria ver ele antes, sabe? Eu ainda tinha esperanças que...

- Que ele voltasse pra você?

- Eu posso sonhar, não posso? Eu me arrependo tanto – Susie dizia chorando.

- Para Susie, para com essas lágrimas, que você me dá nojo! E para de sonhar, porque ele já está em outra... Ou melhor, em outro...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que a fila anda, minha filha, e ele é apaixonadíssimo pelo cara mais fofo, mais gato, e de mais bom caráter que eu conheço.

- Peraí, o Jared? Você quer dizer que ele...

- Mudou de time? É isso aí... Assim como você virou uma vagabunda do dia pra noite, ele virou gay...

- É, isso realmente é uma surpresa pra mim, e acho isso um desperdício também, claro. Mas então eu já vou indo, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui...

- Ah, só tem mais uma coisinha...

Então Liza se aproximou e deu uma bofetada com toda sua força na cara da garota, de um lado, e depois de outro, a pegando de surpresa...

- Sua...

- Quietinha! E agora some da minha frente, antes que eu perca a classe e arranque esses seus cabelos.

Susie saiu feito um furacão pela porta, quase esbarrando em Jensen na saída...

Mal ela havia saído, a campainha tocou novamente...

- Vai querer mais um... Ah, oi Jen, que surpresa!

- Ei, quem era aquela ruiva gostosa que acabou de sair daqui?

- Ruiva gostosa? - Liza perguntou bufando...

- É, ela estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas putz, que mulherão!

- Uma pena mesmo você não ter chegado alguns minutos antes, assim você teria o prazer de conhecer a cadela sem vergonha que fodeu com a vida do Jared...

- Liza, que porra de palavreado é esse? Você é uma Lady, esqueceu?

- Uma Lady, é... Só que dessa vez eu desci do salto e enfiei a mão na cara dela... Tenha santa paciência Jen, vir aqui, na maior cara de pau, depois de tudo?

- Bom, pelo menos ele tinha bom gosto pra mulheres, quem sabe não valeu a pena...

- Por favor, Jensen! Não me faça vomitar...

- Eu só estou brincando, calma! Mas o que ela queria, afinal?

- Ela achou que eu sabia do paradeiro dele, disse que devolveu o dinheiro e precisava falar com ele pessoalmente. Provavelmente ela achou que ele iria perdoá-la e que eles iriam viver felizes para sempre...

- Você acha que ele voltaria a viver com ela?

- Claro que não, Jen! Tá que ele é bem doidinho, mas não a esse ponto.

- Sabe o que me deixa mais tranquilo? Saber que foi ela quem devolveu o dinheiro. Eu tirei um extrato da minha conta, e tinha um depósito em nome dele, no valor que eu tinha supostamente emprestado para ele quitar a dívida. Fiquei com medo que ele tivesse feito alguma besteira, só pra me devolver o dinheiro.

- Bom, menos mal então.

- Liza, você acha que... Você acha que ele volta algum dia?

- Eu não sei Jen, na verdade eu já desisti de tentar entender o Jared, mas se tem uma coisa que você não pode duvidar é que ele te ama... Cara, depois daquele acidente, lá no hospital, mesmo ele não admitindo na época, isso era tão visível... Sei lá Jen, talvez ele só precise mesmo de um tempo, ele passou por tanta coisa, né... vai entender!

- Eu já estou perdendo a esperança...

- Ah Jen... não fala assim, vai! Olha, por que a gente não sai pra dar umas bandas hoje a noite, e pegar uns gatinhos, hein?

- Péssima idéia... Liza eu não consigo nem pensar em chegar perto de outro cara que não seja ele... Ele faz tanta falta que você não imagina!

- Eita que deve ser um garanhão! - Liza disse brincando.

- Eu não estava falando de sexo, Liza... eu sinto falta da companhia dele, das conversas, das risadas, até das brigas... E, claro que do sexo também – Jensen disse com um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei Jen, eu só estava querendo te animar um pouco... Mas então, você não vai mesmo sair comigo?

- Não, vai ficar para uma próxima...

- Eu vou cobrar, hein!

- Ta.

- Jen, eu estava pensando... se você quiser mesmo, você consegue descobrir onde ele está. Com dinheiro hoje em dia se consegue tudo...

- Eu sei Liza, mas eu não vou fazer isso... Se ele precisa de tempo, eu vou dar esse tempo. Não adianta eu correr atrás, forçar ele a voltar, se não é isso o que ele realmente quer. Eu quero que ele volte por conta própria, sabe... quero que ele queira voltar...

E assim passaram-se três meses... Jensen andava muito deprimido, e Liza cada dia mais preocupada com ele. Nem o trabalho que antes era quase o seu vício, conseguia lhe entreter agora. Passava muito tempo sozinho, remoendo as mágoas, e já sem nenhuma esperança de que o seu amor voltasse.

Numa sexta feira, Liza resolveu que era hora de colocar um ponto final nisso. Não aguentava mais ver o seu melhor amigo assim, sofrendo desta maneira. Decidiu que o levaria para sair nem que fosse na marra.

Depois de gastar toda sua lista de argumentos e chantagens, Liza conseguiu convencer Jen a ir com ela a uma festa de seus amigos.

Combinaram de se encontrar lá, era em um barzinho que havia sido fechado aquela noite apenas para a festa... Liza pegou um trânsito danado, tinha acontecido um acidente no caminho, então ligou para Jensen, pedindo que ele a esperasse lá, já que ela iria se atrasar um pouco.

Jensen entrou no local, se sentindo completamente um peixe fora dágua, pois não conhecia uma alma viva por ali. Ficou se xingando mentalmente por ter concordado em ir, sabia que seria uma chatice, mas como Liza não o iria deixar em paz, acabou concordando. Só torcia para que ela chegasse logo.

Jensen sentou sozinho em uma banqueta encostada no balcão do bar, e ficou ali, bebericando seu uísque e observando as pessoas que estavam presentes. Era um grupo bem animado, estavam sentados em mesas sempre com seis a oito pessoas, todos pareciam se conhecer muito bem, conversavam e riam o tempo todo, o que fazia Jensen se sentir mais deprimido e deslocado do que já estava...

Estava completamente distraído, olhando fixo para nada em especial, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si... uma voz que fez seu coração falhar uma batida, e depois acelerar, querendo sair do peito...

- Eu até esperava encontrar com a Liza por aqui, mas você, foi realmente uma surpresa...

Jensen se virou na banqueta, ficando de frente para ele, para ter certeza de que não estava mesmo sonhando...

Era ele mesmo... estava ali parado a sua frente, a apenas um passo de distância, com aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso mostrando as covinhas que Jensen amava...

Jen não conseguiu dizer nada, ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer, então Jared se aproximou e o abraçou... Abraçou apertado como se não quisesse o largar nunca mais, e Jensen correspondeu, envolvendo seus braços e sentindo finalmente seu coração se aquietar...

Quando se separam, Jared estava rindo... e ambos se encararam sem graça, com os olhos marejados.

- Você está rindo do quê? – Jensen finalmente lembrou que era capaz de falar...

- Eu senti vontade de te tirar do chão e te rodopiar, mas lembrei que o lugar está meio movimentado aqui...

Jensen riu pela primeira vez em meses...

- Mas então... a Liza está por aqui?

- Pois é, ela insistiu que eu viesse, mas me deu o bolo... Eu já estava me sentindo perdido por aqui...

- É a cara dela fazer isso...

- Mas você... faz tempo que está na cidade?

- Não, na verdade eu cheguei hoje...

- A Liza sabia disso?

- Provavelmente não, eu decidi na última hora, ninguém sabia...

- Então foi... coincidência mesmo?

- É o que parece.

- E você... é... você vai ficar por aqui? – Jensen tinha um milhão de perguntas pra fazer, mas estava sendo cauteloso...

- Eu vou... Na verdade eu vou trabalhar a duas quadras da sua empresa... Sabe o escritório que eu trabalhava antes? Eles vão abrir uma filial ali... eu começo na semana que vem.

- Que ótimo – Jensen disse mais animado do que quis parecer.

- É, eu acho – Jared estava tentando controlar a sua euforia – Jen... é... tem tanta coisa que eu preciso te falar... eu...

- E por que a gente não vai pra outro lugar? Pra poder conversar melhor?

- Eu...

- Ah, desculpe, você está aqui com seus amigos, eu não quero te atrapalhar...

- Não, na verdade eles não vão se importar... só... Vem comigo, eu quero que você conheça umas pessoas – Então Jared arrastou Jensen pela mão até uma mesa próxima, onde ele tocou no ombro de uma garota loira, que Jensen achou muito bonita por sinal...

- Alice, esse... esse é o Jensen, Jen essa é a Alice, uma grande amiga, quase uma irmãzinha pra mim...

Alice se levantou da mesa, e chegou bem perto, olhando Jensen de cima em baixo, depois tocando de leve seu rosto, seus cílios e seus lábios, o que Jensen estranhou...

- Caramba, Jensen! Você é de verdade mesmo? – Alice perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu... acho que sou...

- Bom, é um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Jen! – E então olhando para Jared - Vou te contar Jare, o seu gosto pra homens... Uau! Aprovadíssimo!

Jared olhou para Jensen meio sem graça, e então o tirou de perto dela, o apresentando para mais uma meia dúzia de amigos, e só então Jensen ficou sabendo que a maioria eram seus amigos da faculdade.

- Desculpa Jen, a Alice é meio indiscreta mesmo – Jared disse sem graça quando se afastaram do pessoal.

- Que nada, eu gostei dela.

- Mas agora, se você quiser ir pra um outro lugar...

- Bom, a gente está a meia hora da minha casa... você se incomoda...

- Não, pra mim tudo bem, eu só vou avisar a Alice, já que eu vim de carona com ela...

- Ok, eu te espero lá fora...

Jared se aproximou novamente da mesa onde Alice estava, e cochicou no seu ouvido...

- Eu vou sair de fininho, ok?

- Vai fundo meu amigo... eu vou ficar aqui torcendo...

- Bye...

- Ei! – Alice o puxou de volta – E se você deixar esse homem escapar de novo, eu vou pessoalmente te dar uma surra!

Jared piscou pra ela e saiu de fininho, encontrando Jensen encostado no carro o esperando.

Ao ter aquela visão, quase não conseguiu acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali... e ainda mais lindo que da última vez...

Ao chegarem na casa de Jensen, este abriu a porta deixando Jared entrar, e assim que a fechou, percebeu que Jared estava parado o encarando... Aqueles olhos, aquele olhar, era inconfundível... tinha desejo ali... tinha fome... o mesmo olhar que Jensen via desde a primeira vez que estiveram juntos. Jen sentiu novamente aquele arrepio na espinha, aquele desejo insano de possuí-lo, de se jogar nos seus braços como se não existisse nada além dos dois no mundo...

No instante seguinte estavam atracados num beijo profundo, desesperado, suas línguas se tocando como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Sem interromper o beijo, foram automaticamente em direção ao quarto, e suas roupas já foram ficando espalhadas pelo caminho. Só pararam diante da cama, onde Jared jogou o loiro, deitando-se por cima dele...

Ficaram um longo tempo apenas aos beijos e carícias, um explorando o corpo do outro, como que para ter certeza que nada tinha mudado neste tempo, tocando cada marquinha, cada sinal, beijando cada centímetro do corpo que tanto desejavam.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo, e olhou bem dentro dos olhos do moreno, vendo toda paixão e desejo refletidos naqueles olhos...

- Eu quero você, Jared...

- Você vai acabar ficando mal acostumado - Jared disse rindo.

Jensen permaneceu deitado e Jared sentou em seu quadril, então Jen sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama, e alcançando o lubrificante, lambuzou seus dedos, introduzindo um e depois outro na entrada apertada de Jared, que soltou um gemido abafado, num misto de dor e prazer. Quando sentiu que o moreno já estava pronto, Jen vestiu a camisinha em seu pênis e Jared se posicionou sobre ele, descendo devagar, centímetro por centímetro, até Jensen estar dentro dele por completo.

Jared parou e começou a rir...

- O que é tão engraçado? – Jen perguntou enquanto beijava seu pescoço...

- Caramba, isso dói...

- Você sabe que já vai melhorar amorzinho, deixa de ser maricas...

Jared riu mais ainda e então Jensen o beijou com paixão, o segurando firme pela cintura...

Então Jensen soltou um gemido alto quando Jared começou a se movimentar, aumentando o ritmo conforme a dor ia diminuindo e se transformando cada vez mais em prazer. Logo os dois se moviam no mesmo ritmo, seus corpos suados, perdidos em um mundo de prazer, continuando neste ritmo até chegarem ao ápice, gemendo o nome um do outro, em meio a toda aquela loucura...

Depois de satisfeitos, permaneceram abraçados na cama... Tinham tanto para conversar, mas naquele momento tudo o que queriam e precisavam era permanecer nos braços um do outro.

Acabaram adormecendo assim, e pela manhã Jensen acordou com o celular de Jared tocando...

- Jared... ei... Jare! O seu celular!!

- Hmmm... atende pra mim – Jared resmungou e voltou a enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro, voltando a dormir.

- Alô – Jensen atendeu.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki! É bom que o senhor tenha uma boa desculpa pra não ter voltado pra festa ontem! Me diz pelo menos que é porque está com a bunda doendo de tanto dar para o gostoso do Jensen, senão eu não vou te perdoar!! – Alice falou num fôlego só, sem dar tempo de Jensen responder qualquer coisa...

Jensen não pode se conter e caiu na gargalhada...

- Espera aí – Disse entregando o celular para Jared, que tinha acordado ouvindo a risada de Jensen.

- Oi – Jared falou sem entender nada.

- Jare, pelo amor de Deus, não me diz que foi o Jensen que atendeu seu celular!

- Que merda você andou falando Alice, que ele está no banheiro rindo até agora...

- Cara, agora estou até com vergonha de repetir – Alice riu sem graça – Eu disse que só ia te desculpar por não ter voltado pra festa, se você me dissesse que estava com a bunda doendo de tanto dar pra ele...

Jared também caiu na gargalhada...

- Espera, por que você acha que tem que ser eu a ficar com o traseiro doendo... tem coisa errada por aqui! – Jared disse indignado.

- Ah, meu fofinho, não importa quem come quem aí... desde que se comam, é claro... e eu estou amando ter um amigo tão... "gay" – Alice deu ênfase a palavra...

- Ta, vai zoando com a minha cara, vai...

- Beijinho, ta. Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem, mas pelo jeito está... Quando ele te der uma folga, me liga pra contar as novidades.

Jared desligou e Jensen voltou do banheiro, ainda rindo...

- Jare, eu amei essa sua amiga...

Jared fez beicinho...

- Nunca mais eu vou ser o passivo, ta?

- Nem se eu pedir com jeitinho? Jensen disse dando um selinho no moreno.

- Bom, isso a gente pode negociar – Jared disse com um sorriso - Jen, é impressão minha, ou eu ouvi um latido?

- Ah, é verdade, eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você... Lembra do Tóby? Lá da praia? Eu trouxe ele pra cá.

- Mesmo? Você o adotou? Mas você nem gostava de cachorros!

- Pois é, eu voltei lá um dia, e ele continuava por lá abandonado, então eu decidi trazer ele pra me fazer companhia... De alguma forma, ele... me fazia me sentir mais próximo de você...

- Eu fico lisongeado em saber que você lembrava de mim olhando para um cachorro - Jared disse brincando - Agora senta aqui Jen, acho que precisamos conversar...

- É, precisamos...

- Eu vou deixar você perguntar, acho que fica mais fácil...

- Ta, eu vou começar pelas mais fáceis então...

- Quando chegar nas difíceis, eu posso pular?

- Jared, por que diabos, você me pediu um tempo, e depois sumiu do mapa, sem sequer falar comigo antes?

- Essa era pra ser fácil? Ta, desculpa, sem brincadeiras... Porque eu tenho certeza que se eu voltasse pra falar com você, eu iria perder a coragem, e acabaria ficando. Olha Jen, eu sei que você não vai entender, juro que nem eu me entendo a maioria das vezes, mas eu precisava fazer isso... Eu precisava resgatar a minha auto estima, sabe, com tudo que eu fiz, eu estava quebrado por dentro, e se a gente continuasse juntos, a coisa só iria piorar.

- Eu acabei afastando você com as minhas crises, não é?

- Não Jen, não foi por isso que eu fui embora, quero dizer, você com ciúmes o tempo todo era um pé no saco, mas não era nada que a gente não pudesse consertar. Eu estava quebrado, e só eu mesmo tinha que juntar os pedaços, ninguém podia fazer isso por mim. O problema era que eu me sentia tão diminuído, que qualquer coisa que você me dissesse machucava.

- E... eu posso saber onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Se você não quiser falar, eu...

- É claro que pode... Bom, eu... logo que eu saí daqui eu parei em uma cidade qualquer, fiquei dois dias em um motel pra colocar as idéias em ordem. De lá eu fui pro Texas, pra San Antônio, eu achei que devia procurar pelo meu pai, afinal ele é a única família que eu ainda tenho.

- E encontrou com ele?

- Eu... o engraçado é que eu fiquei uma semana rondando por lá, criando coragem pra falar com ele – Jared riu – Eu cheguei a estacionar duas vezes diante da casa, e dar meia volta e ir embora.

- Deve ter sido mesmo difícil...

- Foi, mas no terceiro dia, eu respirei fundo e entrei... eu não tinha nada a perder mesmo, era mais pra desencargo de consciência, então... Mas até que foi bem tranquilo, ele me recebeu bem, nós pedimos desculpas um pro outro. Mas foi como... como abraçar a um estranho, sabe... já não existia mais nada ali que me fizesse querer ficar. Então eu só fiz mesmo uma visita e fui embora. A única coisa boa naquela casa são as lembranças da minha mãe. Ah, ele tem uma namorada agora, mas ainda mora sozinho... está bem, pelo que eu pude ver...

- E depois?

- Depois, sabe quem eu acabei encontrando lá?

- Quem?

- Lembra do meu namorado da adolescência, que eu te falei?

- O Jack?

- Puxa, você lembra até do nome! Então, ele está morando a três anos com um cara, eu fui até jantar na casa deles... Ele disse que eu sou o culpado por ele ser gay... O namorado dele me agradeceu – Jared disse rindo.

Jensen também riu...

- Eu fiquei mais algumas semanas por ali, e depois fui ver meus amigos. E acredite, foi mais difícil do que enfrentar meu pai... Mas eu contei a eles o necessário, não menti, só omiti algumas coisas... Só, claro, pra Alice eu tive que contar... ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo, então...

- E como ela reagiu?

- Primeiro ela quis me bater, depois ela chorou e eu também, e depois disse que estava tudo bem... Acho que eu fui perdoado.

- Bom, pelo que eu conheci dela, eu não duvido que ela te batesse, mesmo sendo pequenininha...

- É, ela é uma fera, pior do que a Liza, com certeza... E foi por ali que eu passei o restante do tempo, a Alice estava de mudança, então eu a ajudei a arrumar o novo apartamento, uma bagunça, quase que eu fugi de lá... E agora estou aqui, vou procurar um apartamento pra ficar, e tocar a minha vida...

- E você acha que esse tour pelo passado ajudou?

- Muito... Não que algum dia eu vá esquecer, mas... eu me sinto... bom, sou eu mesmo de novo... Não sei se isso é bom, mas... eu me sinto renovado...

- E você não iria me procurar?

- Esse era o meu plano para hoje... Na verdade era para ontem, mas ao chegar na cidade eu amarelei, então acabei adiando, mas parece que o destino deu uma forcinha ao meu favor.

- Você acha que nós ainda temos alguma chance? Jare, eu sei que eu fiz muita besteira, mas sabe, depois que você foi embora, eu percebi que não era ciúme ou desconfiança o que eu sentia em relação a você... Era a minha própria insegurança que me fazia agir daquele jeito... Eu tinha tanto medo de te perder, e acabei te sufocando, querendo você perto de mim o tempo todo. Eu devia ter te apoiado, te ajudado a crescer, mas ao invés disso, eu queria te agarrar só pra mim... eu queria cuidar de você, manter você longe do perigo, dos problemas, das pessoas... Eu fui um idiota, mas eu juro que se você quiser tentar novamente, tudo pode ser diferente...

- É isso mesmo que você quer, Jen? Porque é tudo o que eu mais quero agora...

- Eu amo você Jared...

- Eu também amo você, Jen...

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram algum tempo só curtindo este momento...

- Mas Jen? E o que você aprontou esse tempo todo?

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Não acredito que você andou me traindo! Cara, eu fiquei esse tempo todo a seco, só pensando em você, e você me faz uma coisa dessas? – Jared disse brincando.

- Você me deve três meses da minha vida... que eu fiquei sozinho, deprimido, com a Liza no meu pé querendo que eu arranjasse alguém.

- A Liza, é? Que traidora! Querendo te levar pro mau caminho... Eu vou ter que ter uma conversinha de perto com ela.

- É, mas deixa pra depois, agora eu quero que você tenha uma conversinha de perto, mas só comigo...

- Pelo visto eu vou ter que te compensar pelos três meses de atraso...

- Com certeza... por cada dia perdido...

- Talvez eu possa fazer esse sacrifício... É, quem sabe eu até goste disso...

- Sabe de mais uma coisa? Você não vai precisar procurar um apartamento.

- É mesmo? Você por acaso tem um quarto de hóspedes sobrando? – Jared disse brincando.

- Não, mas eu tenho uma cama bem grande, que não vou me importar em dividir com você...

- Sabe Jen, acho que eu já estou gostando da idéia - Jared disse, e os dois voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente... sentindo que desta vez seria para sempre...

* * *

**FIM**

Ai, que dó de escrever esta palavra... nem acredito que Encontro Marcado chegou ao fim, mas a história que tinha para contar é essa, então não adianta ficar de enrolação. Espero que o final tenha atendido as expectativas, e que não tenha decepcionado...

Meu muito obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam esta fic desde o início, e pelas maravilhosas reviews, que me deram tanta elegria e vontade para continuar escrevendo.

E claro, espero sua review final!

Um grande beijo!!

Mary.


End file.
